FNAF: Lost Hopes
by Micahell501
Summary: Foxy caused the bite of 1987, but someone else far away did something horrible as well. But why? Did they glitched? Or there is someone behind all of this? Someone who wants to get rid of the Fazbear family forever. Will Freddy and the gang, and other new friend, uncover the truth and defeat this threat? Or this threat is gonna finish them off once and for all?
1. The Day of Something Horrible

**Hello everyone who is reading this! Here is Micahell501, and am glad to say that am starting to write fanfictions, in fact this is my first one! It may suck, but i promise i will make it better. This story will also include my OC. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this and i will try to upload more chapters alright? If you have any ideas, you can always pm me or in the comments. OK here we go!**

**Chapter 1: The Day of Something Horrible**

[Freddy Fazbear pizza - Foxy POV]

And there was I ... Standing in the middle of that room ... With my teeth stained in blood ... the boy in front of me, stood still for a moment, until it finally falls to the ground and screams happened ... I could not do a thing ... Freddy was in the stage show looking at me, Chica was out of the kitchen with a pizza in his hands, Bonnie was holding his guitar as always ... but everyone was watching me ... children begin to mourn, some parents began to grab their children and runned away from meh ... but the question is why do I do that? Foxy, the greatest pirate of all seven seas ... bitten a child? tearing off his frontal lobe? I could do nothing more than to be in there, static, with closed eyes as I start walking inside me cove... the manager, Mr. Fazbear, left his office, looking everywhere ... looking then me ... I could not do anything but remain silent ... I could not do anything but stay in me cove ...

[Freddy Fazbear pizza - Night]

When the pizzeria closed, Freddy jumped from his stage and looked at Bonnie and Chica, their faces looking down.

"What happened today ..." asked Bonnie.

"I'll tell you what happened ... Foxy bit a child!" Freddy said.

"But ... He did not mean to do it! We know Foxy, he would not do that to a child!" Chica interrupted.

"Silence!", said Freddy, "We know what we have seen today! Foxy bit a child and teared off his frontal lobe, what Do you think what would happen next, huh? The pizzeria will close! And we'll be forgotten, dismantled, forever! "Freddy said in anger voice.

Freddy could be rude, but he was a wise bear. Bonnie and Chica always listened to him and he was always right, however not this time.

Suddenly, the pizzeria owner, Mr. Fazbear , walked into the dinning area and looked at the three of them.

"Hey guys ... I need to talk to you, the three of you .." he said as he sat down in a chair. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were standing in front of him.

"Well, today was a very horrible day, we know that ... but here's one thing I promise you ... you will not be dismantled, do not forget, do you know why? Because children need you. .. ", Mr. Fazbear said.

The animatronics looked at each other. They were confused. Foxy bit a child, why would kids love them now?

"But... that guy... that poor kid..." Chica started to say but then she start crying, and Bonnie hugged her to comfort her.

"I know, but I heard that the child was saved just in time... he will be fine... I hope so," Mr. Fazbear said as he stands up and begins to walk away.

But Freddy asked, "But what about us?".

"I will do anything possible for you to stay, I know you're not murderers, well not counting those security guys that you thought were endoskeletons without a suit ... but you learned about the humans so fast ... For now, we just have to wait", Mr. Fazbear said as he walked away The animatronics just stayed silent.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Bonnie asked Freddy.

Freddy sighs. "Mr. Fazbear is a very honest man ... if he says he can help, he will help us," Freddy said.

"What about Foxy?" Asked Chica looking at Pirate Cove.

Freddy looked at Pirate Cove also. "I hope Mr. Fazbear do something about it ..." Freddy said as he jumped to the stage show. Bonnie and Chica continued later. There was no security guys that night. The whole place seemed doomed.

However, things were worser for Foxy. He was still inside Pirates Cove, scratching the wall.

"What happened to meh?" He asked, "Why ah make that poor boy ...". Foxy sighed.

He could not understand. But he knew there was a reason. Everythin has a reason in life. He just needs to know what it is? It was a malfunction? Does he glitched? He could not be sure. Just as he was turning off, which means that only went to sleep, someone peek his head in Pirate Cove.

"Hey Foxy, How you doing?", said a voice.

It was Golden Freddy, or just Goldie for short, Freddys older brother.

Foxy did not move. Goldie walks over to him and sat next to him.

"I know what happened today ..." Goldie said.

"Just, ah do not want to remember ..." Foxy said as he walked away. Yes, Foxy was devastated, sad, angry to himself, but more than anything... he was scared.

Goldie noticed that. "Hey bud, I know you are scared of being dumped away, but listen Foxy, you are NOT gonna de dismantled. You are not only a friend, you are a very important member of our family remember? So dont worry ok?", Goldie said to Foxy. Foxy nodded slowly. Goldie smiled and teleports away.

Foxy slowly walk to the window of Pirate Cove and looked at the dark sky. "Everythin is gonna be alright... I hope so", Foxy said to himself as he walks back to Pirate Cove and went to sleep.

**i hope you guys like It until now. Wondering what will happen next? Maybe some of you know, but i can assure you, things will get different! Ok, see ya later! Until the next chapter!**


	2. Welcome to Nighthowl's Burger Restaurant

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Nighthowl´s Burger Restaurant**

[Nighthowl Burger Restaurant - 28 years later]

Meanwhile, on another part of the country, there was another place for parents to eat and children to play. The famous restaurant, Nighthowl's Burger Restaurant, where of course, people use to eat burgers or pizzas or any other junk food. This restaurant have 6 different parties rooms, one show stage, and another special room called the "Unexplored Forest". However, there was something special about this place. And that special thing is the children superstars: the animatronics. There were exactly 4 of them. Animatronics who could walk during the day, and night of course.

The first one, and the leader of the gang, is Nighthowl the Wolf, children favorite animatronic superstar. He is the one who "rock and roll" on the show stage. Nighthowl is a gray and white stripped animatronic. Male, Wolf, and he is the oldest, with 35 years old. He wears a explorer green jacket, so he would be seen as a explorer or something like that. He is also wise, and he also always have a electric guitar on his paws, with yellow growling eyes, and he also wear sunglasses, because he is a badass? Nobody knows, however he takes them off at the end of the day.

The second one, is Pat the black Panther. 26 years old animatronic, and he is black, every part of his body is black. He have a gray bowtie, large tail, and green growling eyes, and he knows how to play the trumpet. Pat is like... the one who believes is the coolest guy, in fact he is, even though he is also a complete genius.

The third one, is Sabrina. She is a female tiger, a white tiger, with black strips on her back, and she also wears a green bowtie. She have breasts, covered by a hunting vest. She is the youngest, with only 19 years old. She is a good singer, so she always have a mic on her paw. However, she is also a good cooker, so she spends half of the day singing and the other half cooking for the children.

And last but not least, is Exo the Explorer Coyote. 21 years old Animatronic, Exo is a bright yellow coyote, with some black lines on his back. He also have some explorers badges around his chest, and a red napkin around his neck. He also have a hunting knife on his right arm instead of a paw, a real one. However, this was not a problem for the children or their parents. Kids these days seen or played violent videogames, worser things than a simple hunting knife, so they are not scared of him, in fact they love him, because they think that Exo is the most coolest Animatronic in the whole restaurant.

So, why are there a Wolf, a Panther, a Tiger, and a Coyote doing in a restaurant like this one and dressed like explorers? Easy. Kids love to come here because they love the animatronics teach them how to "Explore" the world, by singing songs, performing, and giving them awesome rewards like plastic hunter knifes. However, these kids didnt know what these animatronics could really do at night, or at least they dont know that they have a "own mind". So when the clock strikes 8:00, and the restaurant closes, these friends go and walk around the restaurant.

Just as the last kid left the restaurant, Exo, slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room, the "Unexplored Forest", until he knew the restaurant was closed for the night.

"Alright everyone!", he said as he walk out of performance room, "Its time to wake up!".

Immediately, Nighthowl takes off his sunglasses, Pat jumped down the show stage and Sabrina came out of the kitchen.

Nighthowl sigh, "Well today was a great day of business fellas, we are doing good!", he said.

Yeah, It was true. Nighthowl's Burger Restaurant was a good business. There were no problems. Everythin was just perfect. Children loved to go there. And most important, there were no dead security guys, never. Nighthowl and the rest of the gang got an updated facial recognizition system, so they never tried to stuff nightwatchers inside animatronic suits. In fact, some of these nightwatchers even consider them as their good animals friends.

"Oh, i will go to the kitchen to bring some burgers to celebrate! Be right back!", Sabrina said as she entered the kitchen. Pat giggled.

"She always like to do that. Well I like her food, especially her burgers!", said Pat in a loud voice as he sit down on a chair as well as Nighthowl.

Thats when Exo appeared. "Hey guys! Waiting for Sabrina for the burgers? You do know we cant eat right?", he said.

Pat looked at the kitchen door, making sure Sabrina wouldnt get out and whispered, "We dont want her to feel devastasted so...", Pat said.

Exo nodded and sit down as well."

"Yeah, damn right, she likes to cook... A lot", Exo said as he sigh in relief.

"Something happened today?", Nighthowl asked Exo.

"Well, not really... Am just happy... You know, about our lives... Kids love us, the restaurant is doing good, there were no accidents, or worse, dead kids...", Exo said but then he stays in silence when he saw Sabrina getting out of the kitchen with some burgers on her paws.

"Alright, who wants to eat!", she said. Exo just sigh.

Just at that moment came the manager of the restaurant, Mr. Kurk. The four animatronics inmediately stand up. Mr. Kurk looked at the four of them.

"Hey guys! I hope you had a good day! I know you love entertaining kids isnt it?", he asked. The fouur of them noded. Kurk smiled. "Am really glad to say that the business is doing good, i couldnt got here so far without you guys, really", he said.

Sabrina hugged him, and gave him a burger, "Well we are glad to be here! We are a great family, isnt it guys? Including you of course Mr. Kurk", she said as the rest of the gang noded.

Mr. Kurk giggled. "Well, i need to go home, our security guy is sick so he wont come tonight"

"Awww, i wanted to scare him a little bit", said Pat.

"Nah, that wouldnt be a good idea, what if he dies of a heart attack? Anyway, I got something important to say. There is a birthday party tomorrow", Mr. Kurk said.

Nighthowl chuckled. "Another party? Well thats not important, we been doing our whole life", he said.

But then Mr. Kurk interrupted him.

"Yeah, I know guys, but tomorrow is a special birthday, wanna know why? First, because its not going to be on any party room here", he said.

The animatronics looked confused. All the birthdays parties were on the Party Room, in fact that is one of the most important rules here at the restaurant.

"Wait, so, where it is gonna be?", Exo asked confused. Mr. Kurk smiled and looked at him.

"Well, it is gonna be on your own room Exo, the "Unexplored Forest"!", he said.

Exo looked confused. A party? On his room? That NEVER happened before. Besides, he didnt know anything about parties!

"A party? In my room? Why?", Exo asked.

"Well, the birthday kid said that you were his favorite Animatronic explorer, so he wants to enjoy his birthday party with you! Besides, his parents offered a great a mount of money for that. Isnt that great?", Mr. Kurk said. Exo sitted down again and rubbed his head.

"Oh wow, this is gonna be your first party with a kid Exo! Its a great opportunity you cant waste!", said Sabrina as she pats Exo shoulder.

"Be sure to take off that knife before the party behind, we dont want accidents, right Exo?", Pat said.

"Shut up Pat. Mr. Kurk, i dont think i can do this... I never been on a party with a kid! Never!", Exo said.

Mr. Kurk smiled, "Hey Exo, dont worry everything is gonna be fine tomorrow ok? But i would suggest you to start practicing your lines tonight so here...", he then give Exo some papers, which It would help him before the birthday party.

"Common kid, just do your best, this is a great chance! Besides, you dont want to break that little kid heart right?", Nighthowl said, "Common, Exo Exo Exo Exo"

Then the rest of the gang start saying in unison, "Exo Exo Exo Exo Exo"

Exo just rubbed his head, "Ok! I will do it! Just stop saying my name over and over again!", he finally said.

Everyone laughed, even Mr. Kurk chuckled.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow Exo, i know you are gonna do a wonderful job", he said as he leaved the restaurant.

Exo started walking away. "I better start reading these lines for the birthday tomorrow... See ya guys", he said as he walked back to his room.

The three animatronics waved him good bye.

"Do you think he is gonna do It?, Pat asked.

"He better do. Otherwise, that kid parents are not gonna pay Mr. kurk", Nighthowl said.

But Sabrina smiled, "I believe he is gonna do a great job! He is cool!"

The three of them stayed in there, talking and walking around, while Exo was getting ready for the birthday party. Everyone is convinced he will do a wonderful job. However, Exo couldnt expect what would really happen tomorrow...

**Thats for today! What do you think what is gonna happen tomorrow? Am starting to write the next chapter, so lets be patient and find It out on the next chapter. Am out for now, peace!**


	3. The Horror Happens Again

**Chapter 3: The Horror Happens Again**

[Nighthowl's Burger Restaurant]

Exo was walking around his room. He was worried because he never been on a party before. He only knew how to act in a show stage, its not the same thing. He was reading those damn papers all the night, and he was still upset.

"Dammit... How am I suppossed to do this?! Am not a party animatronic! Am a performer!", says Exo to himself.

Then, somebody entered the room. It was Sabrina.

"Hey there birthday superstar! Are you ready for today? The restaurant will open in 5 more minutes!", she said as she sat down on one of the chairs of the room. Exo sigh and Sabrina looked at him worried.

"I dont think I can do this... what if the kid doesnt like the party? What if he doesnt like me?", Exo asked.

"Honey, he will enjoy his birthday party ok? Stop thinking like that. I know you never been on a birthday party before, but am sure you will do fine. Besides, Mr. Kurk believes in you, as well as the rest of the gang", Sabrina said as she stand up and kissed Exo on his cheek. Then she walks out of the room.

Exo blushed a little bit, but then shakes his head.

"Ok, focus, am gonna give this kid his best birthday party ever!", he said to himself.

Suddenly, the clock strikes 8:00 A.M. and the doors opened. The kids start walking inside the restaurant with their parents. They start running toward their favorite animatronic, Nighthowl.

"He-Hey-Hello kids! Are you ready for another day full of adventures and fun?", Nighthowl said as he start playing his guitar. The kids cheered and laughed happily. Pat started to play his trumpet and Sabrina walked out of the kitchen with some burgers for the kids. Seems that everything was doing nice. The kids were happy and eating.

Then, Nighthowl said, "Alright little ones, we have a special day today! Its the birthday of one of our kids... Thomas! Please stand up here on the show stage Thomas"

Thomas is a white blonde boy with blue eyes, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and dark pants. He is only 10 years old. Thomas was also holding a plastic hunting knife on his right hand. The little boy smiled as he jumped on the showstage. Nighthowl then put his paw on Thomas shoulder.

"Tell me Thomas, where do you want to celebrate your birthday party?", Nighthowl asked Thomas.

The little boy smiled and said, "I want to celebrate with my best friend Exo in "Unexplored Forest" room!"

All the boys cheered and some yelled. Nighthowl chuckled as he walked with Thomas to Exo´s room with some other bunch of kids. He then opened the door. The kids started to sit on their chairs. The curtains were closed and Thomas was sitting in front. Nighthowl smiled.

"Seems that our friend Exo is hiding. Why dont you kids call for him?", Nighthowl said.

The kids start to call for him to get out of the curtains, even Thomas. Suddenly, the curtains opened and there was Exo. He was holding a map on his paw, looking everywhere, pretending not to see the little kids.

"Well isn´t this great? Its just my luck. Am lost again in this forest! And I have nobody who can help me! I wonder if there is someone who can...", Exo says.

All the kids smiled and start calling his name. Exo then finally looked down at the kids and smiled.

"Well but here are my little explorers! How you all doin? Does anybody of you want to come in here?", Exo asked. Nighthowl smiled. Until now, Exo is doing a good job.

All the kids raised their hands, they all wanted to be on the show stage with him. After some moments, Exo smiled.

"I heard that a little special explorer have a very special day today! You do know who is it?", Exo asked.

All the kids pointed at Thomas and said, "He is! Its Thomas!". Thomas smiled and jumped on the show stage and sits next to Exo. All the kids then stayed in silence.

"Well, Thomas, I heard its your birthday isnt it?", Exo asked to him.

Thomas smiled. "Yes it is! and I wanted to celebrate with you Exo! You are the bravest explorer I have ever seen in my entire life!", Thomas said. He then hugged Exo tightly. Thomas parents smiled. They were happy to see their kid happy. Exo smiled and hugs Thomas back.

"Well, to all my special explorers I give them something very special", Exo said as he takes out something from his pocket, "This explorer badge for being a good explorer and for your special day of course, goes to you Thomas". Exo then attached the explorer badge on Thomas t-shirt. Thomas smiled and hugs Exo again.

"So, what you want to do for your special birthday now?", Exo asked. But then, here is when a terrible accident occurs.

"I wanna do a lot of things!", Thomas said, "I wanna eat cake with you, play with you, I also wanna learn how to build a fire and also...", he then was interrupted.

Exo smiled, but suddenly he couldn´t hear anything else. In fact, he didnt see Thomas anymore. He... dissapeared. Exo was confused. He looked around, and there was nobody there, not even Nigthowl or the kids or their parents. He was alone, in his empty room. He didn´t understand.

"Wait, w-where is everyone? How in the world... am I alone?", Exo asked himself.

Suddenly, he noticed something coming from the door. It was a... purple smoke? Exo was confused. The purple smoke then started to fill the room. Exo start coughing. Then, he could hear some giggles coming from the door.

"Hey! -cough- Who are you? Where is -cough- where is everyone?", Exo asked as he walked toward the door. The giggles becames louder, and then starts laughing, an evil laughing. Exo was now kinda scared. When he get to the door, he saw that it was closed. What was happening here? He decided to go back to his show stage. He couldnt do nothing but to wait. He start coughing more and more. He closes his eyes and his ears perked down.

Suddenly, he looked at the ceiling and yelled, "Make it stop!". Immediately, all the purple smoke dissapeared. Exo looked around and he saw Nighthowl, the kids, their parents and even Thomas again. Exo didn´t understand what just happened but he smiled and looked at Thomas.

"Well little buddy, what were you saying?", Exo asked Thomas, but there was something wrong.

Thomas wasn´t smiling anymore. In fact, he was crying. Exo looked around and saw that the other kids were also crying and some were running out of the room with their parents. He looked at Nighthowl and he was stunned, he was looking at Exo with his mouth wide open. Sabrina was also next to him, and she was carrying a pizza but then dropped it on the floor. Exo looked behind him and he saw Pat holding a chair, he saw he was ready to hit Exo in his head, but why? Why is everyone suddenly scared of him?

"E-Exo... W-Why?", Thomas asked him.

"W-What do you mean buddy?", Exo asked. But then Thomas raised his right arm and Exo gasped in shock at what he saw. His right hand, is gone. Blood was gushing out of his hand, and some of it stain on Exo suit. Thomas stayed there for a couple of moments, and then finally falled down on the floor.

Exo was now shaking. Only one thing in the room could cut a little kids hand. He then slowly raised his right arm and saw his hunting knife... all stained in blood. He couldnt believe it, he cut that little kids hand. That´s why everyone was in shock.

"There he is! Go get the boy,I will get that monster!", some voices said. Exo saw a surgeon came inside the room with a police officer. Exo knew what was gonna happen. He quickly hides inside the fake tall bushes of his show stage. The surgeon lift the little kids in his arms and the police officer waited for Exo to come out, while pointing his gun at Nighthowl, "Dont move or I will shoot!", he said.

Exo couldn´t move. First he was whimpering, and then he started to cry. His hunting knife was still stained with Thomas blood. Exo understood that, for the first time in his life when he could be part of a birthday party, he failed. And know, every single child would not see him as a brave explorer, but as a dreadful scary monster. But the question was, what is gonna happen next? No accidents never happened inside the restaurant, and this is a really bad one. Exo peeked his head out of the curtains and he saw the police officer taking out his friends, Nighthowl, Sabrina and Pat outside the room. And now he is alone again, just as that weird hallucination he had.

"What have I done", Exo asked himself, "What... have I done", he then slowly deactivates. But before he does that, he could swear to hear someone outside the curtains. He could hear giggles, just as the same ones he heard in the purple smoke. But Exo was so sad and so devastated, he just immediately deactivated.

**There you go, the third chapter! well some of you people might now know what is that purple smoke or who made those giggles. Anyway, am starting to write chapter four right now, and things are getting better and better. well, see you on the next chapter!**


	4. Departure

**Chapter 4: Departure**

**[Nighthowl´s Burger Restaurant]**

Later that night, the same day that Exo cut Thomas right hand off, Nighthowl Sabrina and Pat were talking in the show stage.

"I cant believe what just happened... Is Exo on drugs?! Why did he do that? Cut off that little kid´s hand?", said Pat, "I should have hit him with the chair when I had the chance!"

"Shut up Pat, Exo is not like that! Something happened to him, maybe a glitch or a malfunction, but something happened to him that made him do that!", Sabrina yelled at him. But then Nighthowl interferred.

"Wanted or not, he still did it. But thats not the only thing am worried. The question is, what is gonna happen to us now?", Nighthwolf asked, but then Mr. Kurk walked in. The three of them stayed in silent so they can listen to him.

Mr. Kurk looked at the three of them and sigh. "Well guys...", he started saying.

The three animatronics looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?! Common Mr. Kurk say it!", Nighthowl said impatiently.

"We have a very big demmand from that kid parents... however, my lawyer told me that you can still perform, and my restaurant could still open, but now there will be new rules for "Peoples Safety". The first and most important, "Do not let the animatronics walk during the day", Mr. Kurk said. The three animatronics gasped. Not walking during the day?! That was unfair for them!

"No, you must be kidding! Not walking during the day again?!", said Sabrina.

"Please Sabrina calm down", Mr. Kurk said, "Thats not all. There are more rules. Nighthowl, I know you are not gonna like this, but another rule is "Do Not Touch Nigthowl The Wolf while he is on the show stage"

Nighthowl stayed in silent.

"No... kids cannot hug me anymore? Are they not allowed to be on the show stage anymore?!", Nighthowl said. He really loved the kids. Thats why he was created, to love them. He couldnt live like that.

"Am sorry Nighthowl, but orders are orders", Mr. Kurk said as he sat down, as well as the animatronics, "This is gonna affect the bussines, pretty bad"

But then, Sabrina asked, "Hey, but what about Exo?"

Mr. Kurk sigh, "My lawyer told me I had one option: dismantle him forever..."

Sabrina stand up from her chair, "No! You cant do that to Exo! Kids love him, and am pretty sure they still love him! He cant survive a single day out of his show stage!".

"Sabrina, for God´s sake open your eyes!", Nighthowl yelled at her, "Exo just cut off Thomas right hand! Kids dont love him anymore! He is a monster! He is not a explorer anymore!"

"Am afraid to say, that if Exo dont get dismantled, the restaurant will not open. He is considered a threat to the kids", Mr, Kurk said while he stand up, "I know he is your best friend, even my best friend, but as your best friends you have two options, or let him be dismantled and turned into scrap metal by the engineers who will come in about 10 minutes, or deactivate him by yourselves, and give him to the engineers as well". Then, he walked out of the room to his office.

The three animatronics looked at each other. "He is right... We are his friends, maybe we should do it", said Pat.

"But who is gonna deactivate him? I dont want to do that!", said Sabrina.

"I guess, that we must do it together", Nighthowl finally said.

There was a silent moment between them. Then, after 5 minutes of talking, they decided to do it... together. They stand up and walked to his room. They were shaking a little bit, probably scared that Exo might defend himself. But they knew they had no other choice. So they walked until they were in front of the door of Exos room.

"Alright, who´s first?", Pat asked. They all looked at each other.

"I guess I need to be first... Exo wont hurt me, right?", Sabrina asked.

They all nooded. Sabrina then started to open the door slowly, and when she opened completely, she gasped at what she saw. Broken chairs everywhere, the posters from the wall were teared off, the tables were destroyed, and the curtain of the show stage was teared off too. There was some dried blood on the floor, definitely from Thomas. Sabrina started walking around, with Pat and Nighthowl following her. Then they heared some noises comming from the show stage. They slowly walked toward it, and pushed the decorating bushes away. Then, they saw Exo, but he was acting weird. He was scratching on the wall with his hunting knife, like if he was drawing. The three animatronics gulped. Pat immediately grabbed another chair, and Nighthowl just raised his fists.

"Guys, dont, let me just talk to him, please...", Sabrina said as she started walking toward Exo.

Exo was still scratching the wall, until he saw Sabrina and then smiled. Sabrina smiled too, just following Exo.

"H-Hey Sabrina", he said, sahking a little bit, and then he looked at the wall, "D-Do you like my new map?"

"Map?", Sabrina asked.

"Y-Yeah, my map, am n-not gonna get lost in the forest ever a-again!", he said as he giggled, "And now that am n-not gonna get lost again, I c-can play with the kids more often! Yeah! W-We are gonna have fun, build a bonfire, teach them how to explore the world, and give them explorer medals! Ohhh, I l-love giving them medals! T-That makes me happy, y-you know? T-Thats why I dont want to get lost, because I dont want to lose them, m-my kids..."

Exo closed his eyes as he said over and over again, "My kids"

"He totally lost it", Pat said as he gets next to Sabrina, still holding the chair.

"We need to do this quick, the engineers will get here in about 5 minutes...", said Nighthowl as he walked toward Exo, "Hey bud, how you doing today?"

"H-Hey boss! Am doing great! W-When will children appear?", Exo asked, still shaking. He have his eyes wide open, and still giggling. He was freaked out. He may seen to be happy, but in fact he was scared. He didnt want to accept the past. He just want everything to be normal again, or at least act that everything is normal.

"Yeah! Of course Exo! But guess what? You are being promoted!", Nighthowl said as he smiled, "And you are gonna be with us, on the main show stage, singing and playing with the childre of course!"

Sabrina and Pat looked at each other confused. Why was Nighthowl lying? What was his point?

"R-Really?", Exo asked, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go", he then stand up and started to walk toward the door, but Nighthowl stoped him.

"Whoa, hang on my friend, kids are waiting out there, but we want to surprise them, as well as you, so thats we need to... deactivate you", Nighthowl said, "So we are gonna carry you to the show stage and it is gonna be as a surprise you got it?

Exo stoped smiling. Sabrina then started shaking and Pat starts growling.

"D-Deactivate? B-But boss, you know I dont like that stuff", Exo said.

Nighthowl sighned, "I know Exo, but I swear, nothing is gonna happen ok? Trust me"

Exo looked at him with an eyebrow, but then smiled.

"Sure, why wouldnt I trust my friends?", he said as he used his hunting knife to open his chest. Inside his chest was a on/off button, which obviously it would make Exo activate and deactivate whenever he wanted, "Alright, lets see the kids"

Nighthowl smiled, knowing that he successfully fooled Exo to open his chest. It was hard, because Exo is the only one who can open his own chest, unless something really hard could break the cover. But, as Nighthowl was about to push the buttom, Exo stopped smiling. He then moved away and closed the cover of his chest.

"Hey, whats wrong?", Nighthowl asked worried, knowing that his plan now failed.

Exo then pointed at the window, and Nighthowl looked at it. Through the window, there was a truck, and two people came down of the truck.

"Alright, lets do this, Mr. Kurk said that he already deactivate the animatronic beast, so we just gotta pick him up and take him away from here", one of the engineers said.

"Yeah, lets do this quick, am hungry", the other one said.

Nighthowl gasped and slowly turned around to see a sad and devastated Exo.

"You... lied to me", Exo said.

"Exo, look pal, you really need help, you dont know whats happening around dont you? Take a look around! People is scared of you Exo! They dont love you anymore! They think you are a monster! And the only was to save the bussiness is to take you out of here!", Nighthowl said, "You cut that little kids hand off! You-"

But then Nighthowl stopped, because now Exo was grabbing him by the throat, and lift him. Nighthowl was choking and struggling.

"Never mention Thomas again... NEVER!", Exo shouted as he slams him down hard on the floor.

Nighthowl coughed but then quickly stand up again. Pat rushed toward Exo and swings the chair at him, hitting in his head. Exo growled in pain and then turns around to see Pat.

"You... Why are kids not afraid of you? What do you have that I dont have?", Exo asked as he raised his hunting knife.

"Well, probably because am not a pyscho animatronic like you!", he said as he swung the chair again, but he missed.

Then, with one quick swung, Exo stabbed Pat in his right arm. Pat yelled in pain.

"Do you feel it Pat? The pain? Am already in pain, you know?", he said as he raised his knife to give him a last slash, "It was good to see you again my friend.."

He was just gonna do it, until suddenly, Exo stopped. He watched in horror as his hunting knife fall off his arm, and oil started to gush out of his arm. He turned around and saw Sabrina, holding in her paw a kitchen knife which she used to cut pizza.

"Am... Am really sorry Exo...", she said as she helped Pat to stand up, "Am really sorry"

Nighthowl looked at her with a sad face, as well as she. Immedaitely, they left the room, leaving Exo behind.

Exo however was yelling in pain. He grabbed his knife and tried to put it back on on his right arm, but it was impossible. Oil started to taint his suit. His vision was getting blurry. He was running out of oil quickly and finally, fall down on the floor. He then saw the two engineers getting inside the room.

"You see? There he is. Common, help me get this guy on the truck", one of them said.

The other engineer nooded. Soon, they were carrying Exo outside and then, inside the trailer. They got in the truck and started driving away.

"Please... dont leave me... please...", Exo said to himself as he saw, for the last time, the restaurant, through a window that was in the trailer. He was slowly running out of oil. He knew that he would be dead, even before being turned into scrap metal. Maybe this is a better way to die after all. Exo smiled at that idea, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He was very sad, not to see the kids again, not to perform again... he wished he could get out of this cage.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash. He did not expect this. Last thing he know, he was rolling around, falling up and down inside the trailer. What was happening outside? He could not tell.

But then, he heard gun shots. Exo was kinda worried now. Did somebody died? He wished he could stay activated longer, but his systems started to turn off. Before he deactivated, he saw a man opening the door of the trailer.

The man then walked toward him, smiling. He was just smiling. He then stopped in front of Exo, he crouched and looked at him and said, "Dont worry my friend, I will get you somewhere better than the dump place".

Exo then passed out. He didnt knew what was gonna happen to him.

**Hey guys! Thanks to the ones who are reading my first fanfic! I really appreciate you guys! Maybe am not so bad for writing stories after all XD. Nevermind that, feel free as always to review! or also, feel free to pm me! Oh and by the way, here in my country, soon its summer time! so i will write stories more often! please tell me if you like it, Micahell out**.


	5. The Return

**Chapter 5: The Return**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizzeria]

Since 1987, Freddy´s Fazbear pizzeria had some problems. However, Mr. Fazbear said that he would do something to keep his animatronics friends and bussiness, which he totally did! The pizzeria was saved from closing forever, and things seems to be normal. However, its not, due to the new rules. The "Do not walk during the day" rule was a low blow to Freddy and his gang, however it was this or nothing. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica could still perform, even if they couldnt walk during the day again, they were happy to make the children happy. However, things are not the same for Foxy. Since he bit that little kids frontal lobe, he was severely punished. He now couldnt perform again, or make the children happy, or walk during the day... until now!

It was Sunday, now 6:00 AM, and Mr. Fazbear came inside the pizzeria, holding a big poster in his hands. He walked toward the office to see his security guard.

"Mike? Son, you can leave now", Mr. Fazbear said as he saw Mike.

Mike Schmidt, security guard of Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza for almost a year, was packing everything to leave. He is tall, with blue eyes. Mike, at the beginning, had some problems with his job because Freddy and his gang thought that he was an endo without his suit, because he could not move out of his office until 6:00 AM. However, after a long talk, and just before Freddy was about to stuff Mike in a Freddy Fazbear suit, Mike told Freddy that he was a human, not an endo. Freddy at first didnt trust him, but Mike had enough proves to show him that he was telling the truth, and after that, Freddy felt guilty. However, Mike forgave him, and now instead of staying there in his office all night, he could hang around with his new furry friends, playing and eating pizza that Chica made.

"Sure Mr. Fazbear! Just give me a second...", Mike said as he finished packing. He then walked toward the show stage. Freddy saw him and smile.

"Hey son, ya leaving? Its already 6:00 AM?", Freddy asked.

"Ya, but dont worry guys, you know I will be back", Mike said. Bonnie then saw Mike.

"Of course we know you will be back! You always do!", Bonnie said smiling. Chica then came out of the kitchen.

"I hope you have a good weekend Mikey!", Chica said happily.

Mike smiled and waved good bye to his friends and Mr. Fazbear as he walked toward the entrance, and outside the pizzeria.

Mr. Fazbear, still holding the poster, walked toward the show stage. Freddy looked at him curiously and walked toward him.

"Mr. Fazbear? Whats that?", he asked. Mr. Fazbear smiled.

"Why dont you guys come and see it for yourselves?", he said as he finished hanging the poster on a wall.

The three animatronics looked at the poster, and what they saw made them happy:

_**"SOON, RETURN OF THE PIRATE OF THE SEVEN SEAS: FOXY THE PIRATE!**_

_**SAIL THE SEVEN SEAS AGAIN WITH YOUR FAVORITE ANIMATRONIC!**_

_**HERE AND ONLY HERE, AT FREDDY´S FAZBEAR PIZZA! ARRGGGHH!**_

There was a picture of Foxy, repaired and remodeled again, standing at the front of his ship with his hook held up in the air. He was smiling, and was standing on a treasure chest. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica couldnt believe this miracle.

"Oh my gosh, is Foxy comming back again? How?", Chica asked excitedly.

"Well, I decided to give Foxy another chance. Its been 28 years since he was put out of order, and kids felt sad about that. But now that he is comming back, am pretty sure things will be great!", Mr. Fazbear said.

This was great news for everyone.

"I already called the engineers, and they told me that Foxy is looking great now. They almost finish, they need one more day to completely finish repairing him", Mr. Fazbear said.

"Thats cool! We are gonna see Foxy performing again!", Bonnie said. Mr. Fazbear chuckled and then looked at his watch.

"Well guys, it seems its time for me to leave. I hope you all have a good weekend too ok?", Mr. Fazbear said as he walked to the entrance. The animatronics waved at him until he went outside.

"This is amazing! Foxy will return!", Chica said. Freddy nodded.

"We are really happy to see our old friend back", Freddy said.

"Maybe we should go and look at him", Bonnie suggested. The three of them nodded and walked toward Pirate Cove.

There was still two engineers inside Pirate Cove. One of them was repairing Foxy legs until he stood up and said, "Well, he is looking good now. We need to go, we still have one day to finish him, and we can continue tomorrow".

The other engineer said, "Yeah, ya right. Common lets go, jeez I cant believe my favorite animatronic since my childhood is comming back, and am the one who is repairing him!"

The two engineers grabbed their things and walked out of the cove. Freddy and the others looked at them and smiled. The engineers smiled too as they walked away. Freddy then walked inside Pirate Cove and saw a new and almost repaired smiling Foxy.

"Well, but look who is going to be back to the show!", Freddy said as he smiled.

Foxy was looking great. His right ear and broken jaw was repaired, as well as his right arm. His legs was now covered with fur and his brown pants. However, he still have some scratches on his chest, and some fur is being missing as well. Foxy looked at Freddy and smiled.

"Arrghh matey! But its OL´Freddy who came to visit me! How ya doing guys?", Foxy asked.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica hugged Foxy while giggling.

"Foxy, we missed you a lot! And now look at you, ready to perform again!", Chica said happily. Foxy smiled.

"Ya! I cant wait to perform again! I cant wait to see the children!", Foxy said wagging his new tail.

"Am pretty sure they will be happy to see you aga-", Bonnie said, but he was interrupted by Chica, who raised her wing, signalizing everyone to be quiet.

"Wait guys... I heard something", Chica said. The three of them looked at her curiously. After a moment of silent, Chica said, "It comes from the kitchen"

The gang didnt know what to say, but they decided to take a look around, probably one of the engineers went to the kitchen to eat something. They walked slowly toward the kitchen. Suddenly, they heared a loud thump, which make them jump.

"That was a loud noise...", Bonnie said.

"What is happening inside there? Is there somebody there?", Chica said.

But then, Freddy said, "You guys stay here, am gonna go in and look what is really happening"

Bonnie and Chica didnt say a word. They looked how their friend opened the door of the kitchen and slowly closed it. Once inside, Freddy started looking around, and it was a surprise to him to see that everyhting was a mess, pans scatered everywhere, broken jars and cooking utensils on the floor. Suddenly, a golden figure appeared in front of him.

"Goldie? Brother what is the name of the endoskeletons is happening here?", Freddy asked.

"No time to explain, we need to deal with that guy over there...", Goldie said as he pointed a a dark figure laying down on the floor.

"What in the heck...", Freddy said.

**Hello guys! Here is the fifth chapter of my story and oh my god 651 views? I really aprreciate you guys, you are all the best! I have nothing to say for now, unitl next chapter!**


	6. A Coyote Inside the Pizzeria

**Chapter 6: A Coyote Inside the Pizzeria**

[Freddys Fazbear Pizzeria - After the engineers left]

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were talking to each other happily about Foxys return. They were so busy, they didnt know a shadow crossed the show stage and walked toward the backstage. The shadow was carrying something, or someone on his back.

"Heh, you know, for being a whole body made of metal, you are not so heavy as I thought", the shadow said as he left his package down on the floor of the backstage, "I hope you get comfy, cause soon, it will be over"

The black figure giggled, and quickly lefted the room and soon the pizzeria, leaving his 'package' down on the floor of the backstage. Suddenly, it started to move.

"Ow... where... where am I?", Exo asked as he looked around, "What... happened..."

He still felt pain in his body. But what he saw it make his gasp. Around him, he see a lot of heads. He saw a yellow head, looks like the head of a chicken. He also saw a brown head in the form of a bear and a purple head in the form of a bunny. He saw some more other heads, same designs. Then he saw other thing on the table. It looks like... another animatronic?

"H-Hey, hey you...", Exo asked as he stand up, "Can you tell me where I am?"

However, as he got closer, he covered his mouth. It was not another animatronic, it was an endo! A endoskeleton! Exo walked back in fear.

"What is this place... what is happening here..", Exo said.

Suddenly, he felt something in his right arm. He looked at saw it was oil. He was like kinda bleeding out. Its the same for humans. As humans needs blood, animatronics needs oil to live. He was oiling out because he lost his hunting knife, it was one of his most important accessory of his body. He would "oil out" until he find another thing to replace his right paw.

"I need... I need to find something to replace my right paw... quick", he said to himself as he walked out of the backstage. He started walking around the dinner area, looking for something that would fit in his right paw. He couldnt find anything useful. He then heared noises comming from some purple curtains with white stars. He decided not to come closer, he didnt want to get in trouble. He comtinue walking until he found the kitchen.

"Yes! Maybe... ugh... I can find something useful here...", he said to himself as he opened the door. His vision started to get blury, he knew he didnt have a lot of time. He get inside and looked around. He tripped over pans and and cups, making a lot of noise. He then saw something useful: a knife block. He walked toward it and grabbed a kitchen knife, he took off the handle and inserted the knife in his right paw. He felt a lot of pain, due that his arm wasnt designed to hold kitchen knifes. However, he hold the pain and successfuly the kitchen knife fitted inside his right paw, and stopped his loss of oil. He sighned in relief.

"I... feel a little better now...", he said as he looked at his new "paw".

But suddenly, a shadow crossed the kitchen. Exo ears perked up, he knew there was someone in the kitchen with him.

"W-Whos there? ", Exo asked.

Suddenly, he felt someone behind him holding his arms.

"I dont know who you are but you surely are not from around here", the one behind him said.

He was pulling Exo arms harder. Exo growled in pain. He knew he had to do something if he wants to keep his arms. So, with a quick move, he kicked the one who was holding him right in his chest, pushing him away to the fridhe. Exo pants and turned around to see his opponent. He saw what it looks like a yellow bear. His fur was all moisted, and his right ear was missing. He had his mouth wide open, and there was oil dropping out of his mouth. But the most creepy thing was his eyes. In fact, he doesnt have eyes. Exo didnt understood, he have a suit, does he?

"He, I can see that you are surprised by my appearance... Just to tell you, am only a suit...", the yellow golden bear said, but then Exo charged at him, and tried to stab him in his stomach, but by his surprise, the yellow golden bear dissapeared. Before he even realized, he felt a fist punching him hard in his head, stunning him.

"And yes, i dont have an endo... am only an empty suit", he golden bear said.

Exo hold his head, "How... is that even possible? Who are you?", Exo asked. The golden bear chuckled.

"I dont have an especific name, but my friends call me Goldie... Golden Freddy for you", Goldie said and then he teleported again.

Exo knew what was gonna happen, so he turned around and blocked Goldies attack. He then grabbed his right arm and stab him. But Goldie only chuckled.

"Thats a good thing of being an empty suit... I cant feel pain", Goldie said and he lift Exo by his neck. Exo struggles to break off, but Goldie slamed him down on the floor and stomps him in his chest. He felt his endo cracking. He growled in pain. How can he defeat someone who doesnt feel pain? Goldie step back, and Exo slowly stood up, holding his chest.

"Am... not scared of you... Goldie..", Exo said as he lifts the kitchen knife up in the air. He then gets into a fighting stance.

"Well, you should be..", Goldie said, "Dont worry, I will finish this now", then he teleported again.

Exo thought that Goldie was going to punch him behind him, so he turned around, ready to avoid his attack. But by his surprise, Goldie was just behing him. Goldie did not teleported behind Exo, his plan was to teleport in front of him! With all his strength, Goldie punched Exo so hard in his head, he fall down on the floor. Exo gasped as Goldie chuckled. His vision was getting blury again, and he started to close his eyes.

"Sorry kid, this was not your day", Goldie asked as Exo closed his eyes completely, he passed out.

Goldie then started to walk away. But just at that moment, Freddy camed to the kitchen.

"Goldie! In the name of the endoskeletons, what happened here?!", Freddy asked. But Goldie pointed at Exo.

"No time to explain. The question is what are we gonna do with him?", he asked.

Freddy walked toward Exo laying on the floor. He turned him around and saw his face.

"Goldie, he is only a kid, what have you done?", Freddy said.

"Well he was stealing Chicas knives! He even replace his right paw with that Chicas favorite kitchen knife! He may be a burglar!", Goldie said.

"Goldie... he is a animatronic... where did he come from?", Freddy asked, but Goldie only shruged.

Freddy then lifts Exo on his arms and said, "Come one, help me with this guy".

"Freddy? Is everything ok?", Bonnie said as he peeked on the door.

"Is Goldie there? Was he doing those strange noises?", Chica asked.

But Freddy walked out of the kitchen carrying Exo and said, "I will explain later, but now, help me with this guy"

Bonnie and Chica looked curioulsy at Exo.

"Who is that guy?", Chica asked.

"And where does he come from?", Bonnie asked. But then, Foxy came and looked at Exo.

"Argh, what is this? Who is that kid? And why he have Chicas favorite kitchen knife instead of his right paw?", Foxy asked.

"Whaat?!", Chica said as she looked at her kitchen knife.

"Hey, we will discuss later, but for now, we need this guy to answer our questions", Freddy said as he walked toward the backstage.

Goldie, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy followed him. They didnt understand what is doing another animatronic in their pizzeria. They had to wait for him to wake up and then, interrogation time...

**Hello everyone! Took me some time to write this, but i finally finished! Tell me if you like my story in the reviews. Do you like it so far? I hope you really do, anyways guys see you on the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	7. Fazbear Family

**Chapter 7: A Fazbear Family**

[Freedy´s Fazbear Pizza]

It have been 5 hours since Freddy and the gang found this new and strange animatronic. They decided to put him inside the backstage and closed the door so he wouldn´t escape. And now, Exo is alone again. Then, he slowly opened his eyes and his systems turned on again.

"What the... oh great... am here again", Exo said as he stand up and looked around. It was dark, but it was not a problem for him. He was a animatronic, he could see in the dark. He turned the light on his eyes, and they started to flick a color yellow. He then walked toward the door and try to open it, but it was locked.

"Hello? Anyone in here?", Exo said as he knocked on the door.

But then, he sense someone behind him so he turned around and saw Goldie sitting on the table of the backstage.

"Its you again... Goldie", Exo said.

Goldie teleported inside the room as soon as he heard Exo.

"Its Golden Freddy for you, only my friends call me Goldie", Goldie said as he walked toward Exo.

"Please leave me alone... are we gonna fighr again?", Exo said as he hold his chest, he was still hurt when Goldie stomp on his chest. A little bit more, and he would break his endoskeleton. But then, Goldie chuckle.

"No, not this time. But what I want, is answers", Goldie said, "First of all, who are you and where did you come from?"

Exo stayed in silent and looked down at the floor. He remembered Mr. Kurk and the other animatronics, his "best" friends. But then, Goldie teleported in front of him, grabbed his shoulders and shake him violently, and then pushed him down to the floor.

"I asked you a question!", Goldie growled, "We have no idea who are you or what are you doing here! You may be a burglar, or worst, someone who wants to hurt my friends!"

Yes, Goldie could be rude and harsh, but he didnt know him. He didnt know he was just a abandoned animatronic. Exo wanted to push him away, but he was too weak.

"I... I am... I cant remember...", Exo started saying.

"You dont remember what kid?!", Goldie said.

But Exo stayed in silent again. Goldie was starting to lose his patience. He raised his paw, ready to hit Exo in his face.

"Goldie! Enough!", said a feminine light voice.

Goldie and Exo turned around and saw a yellow chicken standing at the door.

"Chica, dont interrupt", Goldie said, but then Chica grabbed him by his ear.

"Thats not the way to treat other animatronics! Dont you see he is weak and scared?! Get out of here, I will talk to him!", Chica said as he dragged Goldie out of the room.

Goldie groaned and teleported away.

Chica sigh and then loked at Exo.

"You gotta forgive Goldie, he thinks you are someone dangerous", Chica said with a smile as she helped Exo to stand up, "Well, I guess I did not introduced myself. Hi, my name is Chica! Whats your name?", Chica said happily.

However, Exo didnt answer.

"Hey, common! Dont be shy! Tell me!", Chica said again.

No answer.

"What happened? Did Goldie took your robotic tongue off?", Chica said as she giggled.

Still no answer. Chica sigh, but then she had an idea.

"Well, thats too bad. It seems you dont want to talk to me, so I will call Goldie. It seems he is better at this kind of stuff", Chica said as she turned around and walked toward the door.

"No, please! Dont! I was just... thinking about...", Exo started saying.

"You see? Was that hard to do?", Chica said happily, "Ok, lets start again. My name is Chica. Whats your name?"

"Uhh... Am E-Exo... Exo the Explorer Coyote...", Exo said nervously. Chica smiled.

"There we go? See? We are knowing each other now! So tell me Exo, where do you come from?", Chica asked.

"I... Well... Come from another restaurant", Exo answered as he looked around the room, "Where am I?"

"Well, you are at Freddys Fazbear Pizza of course! The best place for children to eat and play!", Chica said, "One more question Exo, how you came here?". Exo hold his head.

"I dont know... I just remember that I was being carried by some engineers to a trailer... and then a loud crash and then... well I couldnt stay activated longer because I was losing oil...", Exo said.

"Losing oil? How?", Chica asked.

Exo rasied his arm and showed Chicas kitchen knife replacing his right paw.

"I never had a paw. When I was built, engineers put ahunting knife instead of a paw in my wrist. Since then, it became a very important accessory, because if I lose my knife, I lose my paw, and if I lose my paw, I start to lose oil... Thats why I needed to use this knife...", Exo said as he closed his eyes, crestfallen.

"My kitchen knife to cut pizza you mean...", Chica said. Exo then looked at her.

"Your kitchen knife? Oh damn, am so sorry Chica...", Exo said.

"Its ok silly, I still have other knives, dont be sorry!", Chica said with a smile, "Hey, wanna take a look around the restaurant?"

Exo was surprised, but immediately nodded. Anything to leave that creepy room. Exo and Chica walked out of the room and toward the show stage. Exo saw some party tables, with party top hats on each one of them. There was also decorative chairs. He continue walking until he saw Bonnie and Freddy on the show stage. He freezed, but Chica motion him to follow her.

"Hey, dont be scared! They wont hurt you! They are friends, they are family!", Chica said as she goes to Bonnie and Freddy. "Hey everyone! We have a guest here! His name is Exo"

Freddy and Bonnie jumped off stage and walked toward him.

"Hello, my name is Freddy Fazbear, leader of the gang!", Freddy said as he touched the tip of his top hat.

"And am Bonnie the bunny, the rockstar!", Bonnie said as he hold his electric guitar.

Exo smiled a little bit.

"So, where do you come from Exo? And how you came here?", Bonnie asked.

"He comes from another restaurant. He cant remember how he came here", Chica said.

"Tell us more, son. Tell us, who were you?", Freddy asked.

Exo then telled the gang about his life, how he used to entertain kids, how he loved to perform, and he also talked about his friends of the restaurant.

"Thats ridiculous! Why would they dump you?", Freddy asked when Exo told them that the manager didnt want him to perform anymore.

Exo then remembered about Thomas birthday party. He didnt want to talk about it. Besides, how would the three of them react if he told them that he cut a little boys hand? They would probably think he is a monster!

"Wel... I dont really know why... They just didnt want me there...", Exo said. He was obviously lying.

The three of them looked at each other, but suddenly, they heared noises comming out of Pirate Cove. Then, they coudl hear someone singing.

"Well, seems that Foxy is rehearsing his lines!", Freddy said.

"Thats great! We should go and take a look", Bonnie said as he started walking toward Pirate Cove. Exo was confused.

"Foxy?", Exo asked as he followed Chica.

"Foxy is our best friend! You should meet him!", Chica said.

The four of them peeked inside Pirate Cove. There they saw Foxy, who was standing on a fake treasure chest with his eyes closed. He was singing a pirate song.

"Foxy was out of service for over 28 years, and he is finally comming back to perform", Bonnie whispered to Exo.

"Why he was put out of order?", Exo asked.

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other. They didnt want to remember about the bite of 87.

"Its a very long story... a very sad story...", Chica whispered.

Suddenly, Foxy stoped singing. He opened his eyes and saw the four of them and smiled.

"Aye, who dares to come to me cove!", Foxy said with a smile as he jumped off the treasure chest.

"Foxy! Thats was great! The engineers definitely fixed your voicebox!", Freddy said.

"Yeah, you are cool!", Bonnie said.

"We just need to wait for the engineers to come tomorrow so they can finish fixing you!", Chica said.

Exo didnt say anything. Foxy looked at him.

"So, thats the kid that we saw earlier?", Foxy asked. Exo walked toward him.

"Hello, my names Exo. You must be Foxy", Exo said as he streched his arm.

"Its Captn Foxy for you kid, you should show more respect to the pirate of the Seven Seas", Foxy said in a serious tone. Exo gulped, but then Foxy started laughing.

"Wow lad, you should have seen your face! You were scared! Oh well, nevermind that, call meh Foxy the Pirate!", Foxy said with a smile.

Exo feeled uncomfortable. He was being fooled. But then, he looked at Foxy right arm, and saw that his hand was replaced by a hook,

"Hey, I can see that you also dont have a paw", Exo said, "I also dont have one. A knife is what replaces it".

He then showed Foxy the knife replacing his paw. Foxy was also surprised.

"Well, thats good for ya lass. and I thought I was the only animatronic who dont have a paw", Foxy said. Freddy then smiled.

"Well son, seems that you meet everyone here!", Freddy said to Exo.

"Wait... not everyone...", Exo said.

"Oh, yeah... Goldie...", Freddy said.

Just as Freddy said his name, Goldie appeared next to him.

"Did somebody called me?", Goldie asked.

Exo took a step back, just in case.

"Well, he is Goldie, my older brother. As you can see, Goldie is only an empty suit. He doesnt have an endoskeleton", Freddy said.

"He can also teleport! Cool isnt it?", Bonnie said.

Goldie looked at Exo. He could see that Exo wasnt so happy to see him again.

"Uhh, Goldie, it seems you need to apologize", Chica said.

Goldie groans but then walked toward Exo and streched his arm.

"Hey kid, am sorry for what happened earlier. I didnt knew you were a good guy. I thought you were a burglar or something like that. Peace?", Goldie said.

Exo thought for a moment. He still didnt trust Goldie, but if he wants everyone to trust him, he better make friends than enemies. Exo sigh and shook paws with Goldie.

"Peace, Golden Freddy..", Exo said, but then Goldie chuckled.

"Common, call me Goldie", Goldie said with a smile.

"I thought that only your friends call you Goldie!", Exo said in surprise.

"Well you are our friend now silly!", Chica said, "Welcome to the Fazbear family!"

Everyone cheered, but Exo was surprised. A family? They were definitely very friendly. Then, all of them walked toward the show stage. Chica went to the kitchen to make a pizza and Bonnie played his guitar. Exo felt something different about this place. He started to like it.

"So this is what you like to do in your free-roaming mode?", Exo asked.

"Yes, we love to do this. Entertaining kids is what we do. Thats why we been designed. Its out job to make them happy, and keep them safe", Freddy said.

Exo start thinking. He understood that his new friends were more than friends, they were a big family, a good family.

"A Fazbear family...", Exo said to himself in a low voice, lost in his consciousness.

**There we go! Finally, the 7th chapter! This might be boring, but i can assure all of you people that it will get better the next chapter! By the way, I might not write for a couple of days because of school, but i will write after i finish with my homework. Anyway, tell me how you like this story on the reviews! Is it good or bad? What do you think about Goldie? Or Chica? feel free to review! SEE YA**!


	8. Funny Night Featuring a Purple Bunny

**Chapter 8: Funny Night Featuring a Purple Bunny**

[Freddy Fazbear Pizza]

Freddy and the gang had became friends with Exo last night. Its Monday now, which it means that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica should perform for the kids. Its 7:00 AM, and the pizzeria will open in an hour.

"So, what you usually do on the show stage?", Exo asked as Bonnie jumped to the show stage.

"Ya know, performance, birthday parties, shows, songs, and other things", Bonnie said.

"And I make pizza for the kids! They love it!", Chica said.

Exo was happy to hear that. He was about to ask if he can perform too, but Freddy put his paw on his shoulder.

"Son, there is someone who would like to see you", Freddy said.

Exo was confused. Freddy then motion Exo to follow him to the office.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizza - Office]

The manager, Mr. Fazbear was talking to one of the engineers who was fixing Foxy yesterday.

"He really looks good! His voicebox is fine, he have his tail back, and even his left ear", the engineer said to Mr. Fazbear.

"So you will come tonight to finish repairing him?", Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Sure! When the pizzeria closes, we will fix him!", the engineer said as he grab his tools and walked out of the office.

Mr. Fazbear smiled. He is so close to bring the happiness and fun back to the pizzeria. He grab his keys and started to walk to the door, but suddenly Freddy step inside the office.

"Freddy! For Gods sake! You almost give me a heart attack!", Mr. Fazbear yelled as he hold his chest and pants.

"Sorry Mr. Fazbear, but there is something I would like to show you", Freddy said.

"Maybe later my friend, am pretty busy right now", Mr. Fazbear said as he started to leave the office through the left door.

"Its about someone... another animatronic", Freddy said.

Mr. Fazbear stopped and turned around.

"Another animatronic? What do you mean?", Mr. Fazbear said.

Freddy then looked at Exo which he was still outside the office and said, "Come here son"

Slowly, Exo walked inside the office and toward Mr. Fazbear and stand just in front of him.

"Uhh.. hi. My name is Exo, the Explorer Coyote...", Exo said as he lowered his head.

Mr. Fazbear was surprised. Not only because another animatronic appeared, but also because of Exos appearance.

"Holy damn...", Mr. Fazbear said. Freddy then looked at him.

"Mr. Fazbear, we found Exo last night when all of you were gone. Goldie found him first, and things didnt get so well with them. But later, we understand that Exo is only a lost and abandoned animatronic by his own boss. He doesnt have any other place to stay. And besides, he is not dangerous. He is also friendly, just like the rest of us", Freddy told him.

Mr. Fazbear was still amazed by what Freddy told him. He walked around Exo, and Exo was waiting nervously for an answer.

"Huh, I see.. so you are saying that you just found another animatronic inside my pizzeria?", Mr. Fazbear said

Freddy noded. Mr. Fazbear start thinking. What is he gonna do with a lost animatronic? Maybe he could send him back where he come from, but what Freddy told him, his boss didnt want to see him again and want to turn him into scrap metal. Maybe he could use his parts, but soon he knew that was a stupid idea, since the gang already became friends with the new animatronic, and they would be devastated. He started thinking about another idea, but then Exo interrupted.

"Mr. Fazbear? I, uhh... I was thinking that I could... Perform with the gang? You know, on the show stage. Am also designed to entertain kids and keep them safe from any harm", Exo said and smiled.

Mr. Fazbear thought it was a womderful idea, but then he realized he doesnt have permission from he Animatronic Company to let Exo perform. He can do that, but he doesnt want to get in trouble. He sigh as he finally took a decisionthat would make Exo feel devastated.

"Well Exo... am really sorry to say this... but you cant perform. I dont have any permission to let another animatronic perform here", Mr. Fazbear said.

Exo felt sad to hear that.

"So, what can you do to help him?", Freddy asked.

"I could let him stay here, but he will hide inside the backstage during the day so our customers wont see him. He can get out at the end of the day. Am sorry kid, I know you dont like that by your expression on your face, but I camt anything else! If I could, I would, but I cant!", Mr. Fazbear said.

Exo looked at him with a sad and depressive face and noded slowly.

Mr. Fazbear smiled, trying to make Exo feel better, making him believe that things would get better.

"Ok then, I would like to stay and talk, but I have to go. Freddy go back to your show stage, the pizzeria will open in about 10 minutes", Mr. Fazbear said as he leaved the office.

Freddy noded and walk away, followed by Exo.

"Why do I have to stay there alone? I know how to perform! I want to make kids happy! Thats why I have been created!", Exo said.

"I know son, but I cant do nothing about it. We just need to wait for Mr. Fazbear to do something", Freddy said as he jumped to the show stage.

Chica and Bonnie looked at him curiously. Exo looked at the three of them. He remembered the days when he was at Mr. Kurk restaurant. But now, he couldnt do nothing but to walk slowly toward the backstage as the first kid entered the pizzeria. Chica looked at him worried.

"What happen to Exo?", Chica asked Freddy.

"He asked Mr. Fazbear if he could perform like the rest of us, but he told him he cant... poor kid", Freddy sigh.

"T"Its really sad to hear that. Attention guys, its game time", Bonnie said as all the kids seated on the chairs, ready to see their favorite animatronics perform. Exo opened the door a little bit, enough for him to see how they make their shows. And wow, they really know how to perform...

(16 hours later)

Exo walked out of the backstage as soon as the last kid left the pizzeria. He walked toward the show stage. Chica, the first one to get in free-roaming mode, saw him and smiled.

"Hey Exo! How you doing?", Chica asked and giggled, but thn she noticed Exo sad expression in his face.

"What do you think it feels being alone in a room filled with heads and a endoskeleton all the day?", Exo said. Then, Freddy jumped off stage.

"We know son, but you heared Mr. Fazbear. He cant do nothing about it", Freddy said.

"Well, at least you can stay here", Bonnie said as he also jumped off stage.

Exo sigh and seated on a table, the chairs were so little for him.

Bonnie scratched his head. Suddenly, he heared someone get inside the pizzeria and then inside the office. He then have an idea.

"Hey Exo, follow me. You are gonna see what I most like to do at night time!", Bonnie said as he grabbed Exo paw and runned toward the East hallway. Exo was confused.

"What are you doing?", Exo asked as soon as Bonnie stoped. Bonnie giggled.

"Look, this is the plan. I want you to go through the West Hallway to the Office ok? I will be here waiting", Bonnie explained.

"But why?", Exo asked.

"Just do it! You will soon know why!", Bonnie said.

Exo rolled his eyes as he said "fine" and walked toward the West Hallway. He didnt understood why. He walked all the hallway toward the office, but then something strange happened. As he was about to go inside the office, is nose made contact with a hard metallic door.

"What the...? What happened?", Exo asked confused.

He looked through the mirror and saw what it looks like a man staring at him. He had blue eyes, and also a body warmer, and a hat labeled "Security".

"Ha! Too slow!", said the man inside the office.

Exo bumped on he door, but in vain. Suddenly, he could hear yelling in the office, and a robotic shriek. And then, the door opened. He then saw Bonnie, who was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Ohh, man! That was funny! You sure didnt expect that isnt it Mike?", Bonnie asked.

Mike Schmidt, who was rolling around, quickly stood up.

"Bonnie that was not funny! You almost give me a heart attack!", Mike said. He then looked at Exo.

"Huh, I never saw you around here", Mike said.

"Oh, yeah... my name is Exo the Explorer Coyote. Am new here yeah...", Exo said.

Mike, just as Mr. Fazbear, was surprised by Exo appearance.

"Wow, you remind me of Foxy. He also doesnt have a paw. But you got a knife! Thats cool!", Mike said. Bonnie then stood up.

"Hey Exo, why dont you take a look on those screens?", Bonnie asked as he pointed the cameras under the "Celebrate" poster.

There, Mike was seated in his chair. As soon as he saw that Exo was going to step inside the office, he immediately closed the door. Mike started laughing, but then Bonnie appeared behind him and boom! After that robotic shriek, Mike was in fetal position, rolling around, for he had his most scare of his life.

"Hey stop it! That was not fair! You two were working together!", Mike said as he turned off the cameras.

But then, Exo started laughing. It was funny to see Mike rolling around the floor.

"Wow, that was awesome! You were right Bonnie, this is fun to do!", Exo said as he giggled. Bonnie joined the laughter and Mike, with an angry expression, walked out the office toward the kitchen to drink something.

Meanwhile, the entrance door of the pizzeria opened, and a engineer walked inside. Freddy greeted him.

"Hello fur ball. I came to finish fixing Foxy", he said. Freddy looked around.

"You alone?", Freddy asked.

The engineer giggled.

"Why, of course! Foxy is almost finished! I can do this!", the engineer said with a smile.

Freddy shruged and let him in. He then walked toward the show stage. He saw that Bonnie and Exo were having fun scaring Mike, and he smiled. He saw as the engineer went inside Pirste Cove. Somehow, Freddy had a bad feeling about him. But then he only shruged and continue walking to the show stage. Meanwhile, the engineer walked toward Foxy and took out a screwdriver.

"Hello pirate of the Seven Seas! Are you ready to perform soon?", the engineer said as he continue repairing Foxy.

"Sure ah am! Captn Foxu will be back! Argh!", Foxy said. But then, the engineer giggled.

"Am sure you will...", he said, "Am sure you will"

**Hello boys and girls! There it is the 8th chapter! Tell me how you like my story so far in the reviews please! Bye bye!**


	9. Argh Matey!

**Chapter 9: Arghh Matey!**

[Freddy Fazbear Pizza - 6:00 AM]

After the little game called "Scaring the crap out of Mike" that Bonnie and Exo were playing all night, Mike started packing his stuff, ready to leave. Just as he has about to leave, he saw Freddy standing at Pirate Cove. He looked at him curiously and walked toward him.

"Hey Freddy! Sup?", Mike said, but then he noticed that Freddy had a big wide smile in his face.

"Hello son, guess what", Freddy said as Mike walked next to him, "Kids favorite pirate is back!"

Mike looked inside Pirate Cove. Inside, he was a repaired and remodeled smiling Foxy. He had his chest fixed and have recovered his fur. He also had his legs covered in fur again, and his hook was shining. Foxy then activatd and looked at Mike and Freddy.

"Freddy ol'pal! Am glad to see you here!", Foxy said and smiled.

"Foxy! You look cool pal! Am glad that you are fixed and remodeled", said Mike.

Freddy go to Foxy and smiled. But then, Mr. Fazbear walked inside Pirate Cove.

"Well! It seems that the engineers fixed you good! You are ready for today Foxy?", Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Ready? Ready for what?", Foxy asked.

"Read for your show for today! It is your grand re-opening!", Mr. Fazbear said.

Foxy was surprised. It was his show today? It was amazing! Foxy smiled.

"Really? That be awesome Mr. Fazbear! I really thank you for giving me another chance!", Foxy said but then he looked worried.

"Foxy, whats wrong pal?", Mike asked.

"What happen if I... malfunction again?", Foxy asked worried.

"No Foxy, dont even think about that. I know you wont malfunction again. Lets forget about the past", Mr. Fazbear said.

Foxy smiled, as well as Freddy and Mike. Mr. Fazbear was right. Foxy was given another chance in life, and he wont fail this time. Whatever make Foxy malfunction it will not happen again. He will not let his body take over his systems. Not again in his life.

"Yes Mr. Fazbear. I wont fail ya, I promise!", Foxy said.

Mr. Fazbear smiled and walked out Pirate Cove. Freddy did the same and walked toward the show stage and Mike walked toward the entrance. Bonnie was on the show stage, holding his guitar, and Exo was next to him.

"Bonnie that was great! Scaring Mike is something really funny to do!", Exo said.

"You see? You are happy now! You are feeling great!", Bonnie said.

Exo smiled, but thrn he look at the clock and sigh.

"Well... I think its time for me to leave so...", Exo said as he jumped off the show stage. Freddy looked at him.

"You are gonna be ok son?", Freddy asked.

"Ya, i feel a little bit better now, thanks to Bonnie", Exo said as he entered the backstage.

Freddy felt happy for him. He jump to the show stage. Chica then looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"Good job Bonnie! Exo is a little bit happy now!", Chica said.

"Thats what friends do isnt it?", Bonnie said.

"That what family do", Freddy said as the doors of the entrance opened and they could hear the kids laughing.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizza - Backstage]

Exo was alone inside the backstage. He could hear children yell and laugh and he sigh. He missed his old days as a performer. He wished he would never cut off Thomas hand. He scratched the back of his head, and as soon s he did that, he felt something in his paw. He looked at it and gasped. It was his own... fur. His fur was starting to fall. Exo stared at his fur, then closed his eyes and a tear of oil roll down his cheek.

"Having a hard day isnt it kid?", a voice said. He turned around and saw Goldie.

"You wouldnt understand...", Exo said as he stared at the floor. Goldie then teleported in front of him.

"Oh, I do understand how is it to be alone and sad. I used to entertain kids like the rest of the gang you know? But that was long time ago...", Goldie said. Exo was surprised.

"You also performed?", he asked. Goldie noded.

"Yeah, long time ago, until 1987 because..., Goldie started saying, but then he stopped. He didnt want to tell anything about that year.

"Common Goldie, what happened here during 1987?", Exo asked. Goldie sigh.

"I better not talk about that kid...", Goldie said, and Exo groans.

They keep talking, until they heared Freddy talking on his mic.

"Well kids, I think its time for you to see your favorite pirate of the seven seas! How about you kids go and see Foxy!", Freddy said.

Exo could hear the kids laughing and giggling. He then stand up and walked toward the door.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?", Goldie asked.

"Its ok Goldie, am just gonna take a look at Foxy alright?", Exo said as he opened the door. Goldie sighs.

"Ok, just be sneaky and come back quickly before any kid sees you", Goldie said as he teleported away.

Exo then walked out of the backstage. He saw that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were on the show stage, and the party room was empty. Chica saw Exo and gasped.

"Exo?! What are you doing here?!", Chica whispered. Freddy saw Exo too.

"Hey son, get back to the backstage!", Freddy whispered.

"Common pal, you are gonna get us in trouble!", Bonnie said, but Exo calmed them down.

"Its ok guys, I just wanna see Foxy. I wil, hide ok?", Exo said.

All the kids go to Pirate Cove. Exo then walked slowly and hide under a table. He then saw Mr. Fazbear comming out of the purple curtains and holding a mic.

"Hello everyone! Children, parents and teenagers, if there are any of them here. Am glad to say that today is the re-opening of the most famous pirate of the seven seas... Lets say hello to Foxy!", Mr. Kurk said as he jumped off the stage.

The purple curtains moved. Inside Pirate Cove, there was a pirate ship, with a treasure next to it. Freddy Bonnie and Chica were on the show stage admiring how beautiful and nice the Pirate Cove turned. Then suddenly, Foxy came out of the ship. The kids cheered and yelled, they were so happy to see Foxy again. Foxy then looked at the little kids.

"Argh, who dares to interrupt me in me cove? Who dares to wake up Ol captn Foxy?", Foxy said.

The kids giggled. Foxy then looked at them and scratched the back of his head

"Oh, me and me only eye! Its my little pirates of course who came to visit me!", Foxy said, "Say! Yall wanna hear ol captn Foxy story? Ah have a good story to tell!"

"Yes Captn Foxy!", the kids say in unison.

Foxy chuckled. He then sat down on his fake treasure chest and start telling the kids one of his great adventures. Exo was looking at them, still under the desk. He saw Foxy and then he looked at himself. Foxy definitely knew how to make kids happy. What does Foxy have that he doesnt? Exo was lost in his own conscience for a long moment. And then, thats where he understood. He did not belong in there. He could never perform as good as Foxy, he was definitely the best! Even better than Freddy Bonnie and Chica performing together! Exo looked down at the floor of depression... he thought, for a moment, that he really deserved to be turned into scrap metal...

[2 hours later]

Foxy then finished telling the kids a story. The kids all cheered, some even gasp, Mr. Fazbear smiled, Freddy Bonnie and Chica clapped and Exo stayed in silence. He was even better at telling stories. He knew that Foxy finish his job of today because he was giving the kids chocolate coins and plastic hooks from his chest. Exo then looked at his explorer badges and sigh. He remembered when he gave Thomas a badge. Only for a second, Exo smiled. Remembering how happy Thomas was. But his memories faded away.

"I guess I need to move... they are starting to leave", Exo said to himself as Freddy Bonnie and Chica motion him to go back to the backstage.

Exo ears perked down as he started to move but suddenly he stop. He saw a little boy that somehow remind him of Thomas. His blonde hair, his blue eyes, he look kinda the same.

"Common mommy! I wanna see Foxy! Common lets go!", the little kid said.

"Ok dear, but only a quicky", his mother said.

The both of them walked toward Foxy who was still on Pirate Cove. Foxy then looked at the little kid.

"Well then, who we got here?", Foxy said and smiled. The little boy smiled too.

"Captn Foxy! Am really glad to see you! You are my favorite pirate of all!", the little kid said.

"Argh, thanks matey! Hey, wanna take a photo as a souvenir?", Foxy asked as he looked at his mother.

The mother smiled and take out a camera. The little boy then go to Foxy and seated on his legs. Foxy put his arm around the little boy shoulder.

"Now say 'Argh'!", Foxy said, but then something happened.

Just as the little kid say 'argh', it seems that the world stopped for Exo. He looked at Foxy and somehow... he was acting weird. Foxy eyesc changed colors. It was not yellow anymore, it was... purple? Exo was confused. Why was Foxy eyes like that? But then, he noticed something else. Foxy stopped looking at the camera and looked at the little kid. He then... opened his mouth. Exo looked around, and saw that nobody was around so he crawled out of hiding place. He may be crazy, but it seems that Foxy was about... to bite that little kids head? He could see everything happening in slow motion. He noticedmthat Foxy smiled evily and oil start comming out of his mouth. As soon as the mother took the photo, Foxy speaked.

"That was a good moment!", Foxy said in a dark robotic voice, "Now, how about another moment we will never... FORGET!"

Yes, Exo was right. Foxy was about to bit that little kids head! He needed to do something!

"FOXY! STOP IT!", Exo yelled as he runned wildy toward Foxy.

Foxy was just about to bite that little kids head, but the something pushed him down to the floor. He opened his eyes, and he saw a coyote standing in front of him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!", Exo said.

Foxy then giggled as he stand up. He looked at Exo and... smiled?

"Well, it seems its the kid again, didnt Mr. Fazbear told you to hide in the backstage?", Foxy asked. Exo was confused.

"Foxy, are you okay? You having a glitch or something?", Exo asked.

But then, the little kid, who seems that didnt noticed that Foxy was going to bit him, saw Exo. He saw a knife replacing his paw and yelled, "Captn Foxy is gonna battle another pirate! Look everyone!".

Immediately, all the kids make a circle around Pirates Cove. Freddy Bonnie and Chica gasp in horror as they saw Foxy and Exo.

"Wait, what?! A fight? No, this is a missunderstood!", Exo said looking at the children, he was interrupted by Foxy who was laughing like a maniac.

"Yes! A fight! Common kid, children want to see action! They only want ot have fun! Besides...", Foxy said, and then he growled and get in a fighting stance, "Thats why we have been created!"

**Hello everyone! I finally finished this chapter! Ohhh, seems that things are gonna get a little bit interesting... finally some action! Tell me if you like this fanfic in the reviews! Who do you think is gonna win? Foxy or the newbie Exo? Find it out the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	10. About Pirates and Explorers

**Chapter 10: About Pirates and Explorers**

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria]

There was a big commotion in Freddys Pizzeria. Children and parents looked curiously at that new and strange coyote animatronic that was staring at the fox animatronic. They never saw someone like him. Some kids even yelled Foxys name, encouraging Foxy for his fight with the "unknown pirate". Freddy Bonnie and Chica looked at both of them.

"Oh no, Exo! Stay there, am comming!", Chica said as she jumped off stage but then Freddy hold her.

"No! You know the rules! We cant walk during the day! You are gonna get us in more trouble than we are!", Freddy said.

"But Foxy is gonna kill him if we dont do something! Let me help him!", Chica pleaded.

"Chica, I would also like to help him, but we cant! We have no other option but to stay here and see how Exo deal with that!", Bonnie said.

Chica look scared. She then look at Bonnie and slowly noded while jumping to the show stage again.

"I dont want any of them to get hurt...", Chica said sadly.

Meanwhile, Foxy and Exo were walking around Pirate Cove, looking at each other and growling.

"Foxy, please you need to react, what is happening to you?!", Exo asked. But then Foxy giggled.

"Me? Am fine! I never been better! Just look at me! All remodeled and fixed!", Foxy said. His eyes were glowing purple and oil was droopping out of his mouth. Exo didnt like this.

"No, you are definitely not fine! You are somehow weird!", Exo said.

"Weird? Me? The pirate of seven seas? Hell no! But I get it kid, you are just jealous of me", Foxy said.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?!", Exo asked. Foxy laughed.

"Because you know that am better than you in everything! Even at birthday parties!", Foxy started saying, "Do you remember it Exo? Do you remember Thomas birthday párty?"

Exo was in shock. How in the heck did Foxy knew about that?

"How... How do you know about Thomas? How did you-", Exo started saying, but he couldnt finish, because now Foxy was running toward him with his hook ready to stab.

Exo ears perked up and he dodges Foxy hook. Angry, Foxy then punched Exo in his face, sending him to the other side of Pirate Cove. However, Exo quickly stood up. Foxy laughed.

"I know eveything about your past kid! I know what YOU did!", Foxy said as he walked slowly toward Exo.

"No, stop it...", Exo said. He didnt want to remember Thomas. He didnt want to remember his birthday party... he didnt want to remember anything about his past.

"Oh, I know you didnt like to remember that! You are a monster..", Foxy said as he grabbed Exo by his red napkin and lift him up.

He then throw him directly to the pirate ship. The impact was so hard, that it broke Exos left arm. Exo growled in pain as he hold his left arm. He then looked at Foxy.

"What is your problem? Why are you doing this?!", Exo asked.

"Because its funny!", Foxy answered.

Now Foxy voice was like a dark metallic voice. Even his way to talk was different. Exo knew that he was not Foxy, but what could it be?. Foxy raised his leg, ready to stomp Exo on his head, but he rolled away just in time. The kids, who were watching the fight, were yelling Foxys name. They wanted him to win. They didnt want the strange animatronic to beat their favorite animatronic. Foxy looked at them and smiled.

"Hey kids! How about we make this scallywag walk the plank huh?", Foxy asked the children. The children said "yes" in unison. Foxy smiled and turned around to see Exo, but he then grabbed Foxy and run toward a wall and throwed Foxy at it. Foxy just stand up and clean the dust off his suit.

"Hey, that was a good move kid!", Foxy said giggling.

"You... are not definitely Foxy. Who are you?!", Exo asked as he pants.

But then, Foxy charge at him. Exo tried to hit him, but then Foxy jumped over Exo. He then grabbed Exo behind by his napkin again.

"Common Exo! Kids want to see fun!", Foxy said as he started dragging Exo to his pirate ship. Exo struggled to get free, he could even feel his endo cracking again. Foxy climbed to his ship with Exo. He then walked slowly to the plank and throw Exo in front of him. Exo tried to stand up, but he was holding his neck. Foxy looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, have you ever seen the movie ¨300¨? I like the part when Leonidas say ¨This is Sparta¨!", Foxy said as he kicked Exo hard on his chest. Exo fall like about 10 meters downt to the floor, and he landed on his back in a fake anchor. He yelled in pain as he could feel his back breaking from the impact. The kids were all cheering. Some were even been carried away by their parents.

"Say kids! Do you like the show?", Foxy asked as he climb down his pirate ship. Exo started to crawl away from Foxy, but he only grabbed him by his napking again and look at him directly to his eyes in front of him.

"Am sorry about this kid", Foxy said as he raised his hook, "But you deserved to be turned into scrap metal! Say hello to Thomas for me!".

Suddenly, Exo felt angry at Foxy. Just as he was about to stab Exo in his chest directly to his core, Exo hit Foxys head with his own head so hard, that you could hear both endos head cracking.

Foxy gritted his teeth as he hold his own head, as well as Exo. But it seems that Exo didnt feel the pain. He walked toward Foxy.

"Am sick of this... Am sick of you!", Exo said as he punched Foxy in his stomach.

Foxy gasped and tried to hit Exo but missed. He then tried to stab him on his leg, but missed again. It seems that Exo was really, but really mad when Foxy said Thomas name. Exo then pinned Foxy down and start punching him in his face. Foxy kick him away, but then Exo stood up and tried to stab Foxy in his chest, yelling in anger. Foxy blokced his attack, but Exo then bite his right arm. Foxy yelled in pain as he punch Exo with his left paw, trying to get him off his arm. Exo then stopped due to Foxys punches. He looked at him and saw that Foxy was holding his right paw. Foxy looked at him angrily.

"You are gonna pay for that!", Foxy shouted as he jumped toward Exo, ready to stab him while shrieking a metalic voice.

But then, with all his strength, Exo punched Foxy in his head so hard that his jaw broke again. Everything happened in slow motion. Foxy, as he get hit in his hace by Exo, spit something out of his mouth. And finally, the fox and the coyote fall down on the floor. Both of them were hurted, his systems started to turn off. Chica looked at them and started crying.

"Foxy! Exo! Oh no guys!", Chica yelled, but then Bonnie hugged her.

"Its ok Chica, t-they are fine... They will be ok! R-Right Freddy?", Bonnie said.

But Freddy just looked at them and dropped his mic to the floor, with his mouth wide open.

Freddy just stayed in silent. Some kids started crying, thinking that Foxy was dead. But then, Mr. Fazbear appeared on the stage of Pirate Cove.

"Well kids, the restaurant is closing now! Foxy the pirate will be back tomorrow! He will tell if he beat the bad pirate coyote ok?", Mr. Fazbear said as the purple curtains start to close and everyone started to leave.

Then, the restaurant was empty. Freddy Bonnie and Chica jumped off stage toward Pirate Cove as fast as they can. Foxy and Exo, who were still activated for a little bit, saw Freddy Bonnie and Chica running toward them. Then they saw Mr. Fazbear and Mike with a tool box on their hands. And then, nothing. Just the dark and static silence in their heads...

**Hello guys! Yay the chapter number 10! Oh god what do you think happened to Foxy? Why was he acting weird? XD anyway guys i will let that to you. By the way, i need some time to write about my first MLP: FIM fanfic. i think its gonna be a romantic fanfic. Tell me how you like this chapter on the reviews! I really aprreciate you guys reading my fanfic! But i would like to see how much you like it in the reviews! Bye bye!**


	11. The Bite of 1987 The Chop of 2015

**Chapter 11: The Bite of 1987; The Chop of 2015**

[Freddy Fazbear Pizza - Office]

Mr. Fazbear was walking around the office, thinking about what Exo just did yesterday.

"In what was that stupid coyote thinking?! I told him to stay inside the backstage! And what did he do? He just walked out of there and ruined Foxys show!", Mr. Fazbear yelled as he slam his fist on the desk and throw the newspapers on the floor.

Mike was looking at him and got worried.

"Mr. Fazbear, you need to calm down!", Mike said, "Your anger will not solve any of this!"

Mr. Fazbear took a deep breath and sits on his chair.

"You are right boy..", said , "But my question is... why did Foxy and Exo fight? Foxy was doing great!"

"I have no idea Mr. Fazbear", Mike said as he pick up the newspaper.

He suddenly, found something on the newspaper that was devastating, and he started to mumble.

"M-Mr. Fazbear... Y-You need to see this...", Mike said as he hand the newspaper to Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear took the newspaper and he was terrified. There, on the front page, was an article about Nighthowls Restaurant:

_**JANUARY 15 OF 2015, NIGHTHOWLS BURGER RESTAURANT**_

_**THOMAS RILEY, 10 YEARS OLD BOY, LOST HIS RIGHT HAND DUE TO ONE OF THE BELOVED ANIMATRONICS KNOWN AS EXO THE EXPLORER COYOTE**_

_**THE PARENTS SAY THAT THE ANIMATRONIC WAS ACTING WEIRD, AND HIS EYES CHANGE FROM YELLOW TO PURPLE, AND ALL OF SUDDEN, THE COYOTE ANIMATRONIC CUT THOMAS RIGHT HAND WITH A HUNTING KNIFE, WHICH IT REPLACES HIS RIGHT PAW.**_

_**"I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!", MR. KURK, MANAGER OF THE RESTAURANT, SAID. **_

_**MR. KURK SAID THAT HE WILL DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE ANIMATRONIC BEAST.**_

_**THE ANIMATRONIC CORPORATION INDUSTRIES SAYS THAT THE RESTAURANT WILL HAVE MORE RULES FOR PEOPLE SAFETY, BUT WHAT THEY WANT IS ALSO THE COYOTE ANIMATRONIC BECAUSE THEY THINK HE IS HAVING A GLITCH, AND THEY ARE GONNA TURN HIM INTO SCRAP METAL AND TAKE HIS PARTS FOR OTHER ANIMATRONICS.**_

_**"THAT WAS DEVASTATING...", THOMAS MOTHER SAID, "WE WILL NEVER FORGET THAT MOMENT... WE WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT THAT BEAST DO TO MY SON..."**_

_**EXO THE EXPLORER COYOTE, IS NOW KNOWN AS THE ONE WHO CAUSED THE NOW "CHOP OF 2015"**_

Mr. Fazbear thrown the newspaper to the trash can.

"I knew it! I knew that there was something bad about that animatronic!", Mr. Fazbear yelled, "Thats it! Am gonna return him to the animatronic company!"

But then, Mike stand up in front of him.

"Mr. Fazbear, we dont know why Exo did that. Freddy and the gang say that he is very friendly. Just think now, why would he cut that little boys hand?", Mike said, "Please Mr. Fazbear, let me talk to him. We need to know the truth. Do you forget what happened in 1987?"

Mr. Fazbear stayed in silence. Yes, he remembered 1987 when Foxy bit that little kids frontal lobe. Mr. Fazbear gave Foxy another chance in life, why would he wouldnt do the same thing for Exo? He hate to accept it, but those animatronics have a "own-mind", so if he sends him to the animatronic factory, he would be killing someone. Mr. Kurk sigh.

"Ok son... Go talk to him..", Mr. Fazbear said as he grabbed his stuff.

Mike nodded, grabbed the newspaper back, and start walking toward the backstage. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica looked at him curiously.

"Son? Whats wrong? What happened? Why was Mr. Fazbear yelling?", Freddy asked.

But Mike only stayed in silent and keep walking toward the backstage. When he reached the door, he slowly opened it, and then walked inside and closed the door. He took out a flashlight, he didnt want to scare Exo by turning on all the lights.

"Exo? Pal, are you in here?", Mike asked.

He walked toward the table. The endoskeleton was there, motionless. Mike continue walking until he heard someone scratching the wall. Mike pointed his flashlight toward the noise, and there he saw Exo. Mike smiled.

"Hey pal, how is that arm doing?", Mike asked.

Mike and Mr. Fazbear took all night to repair Foxys broken jaw and left arm and Exos broken back and right arm. It was a hard job, but they finished. Exo, then turned around and saw Mike.

"Hey Mike...", Exo said. Mike could notice he had a sad expression in his face.

"Exo, I need you to tell me... why you attacked Foxy yesterday? He was doing good!", Mike said, but then Exo stand up.

"Good? Mike, he was about to bit that little kids head! I knew, he was acting weird, his way to talk was weird! Even his eyes, his eyes started to turn purple!", Exo said.

Mike stayed in silence. Purple? Its kinda the same what happened to Exo. He then handed Exo the newspaper.

"I already know what you did...", Mike said.

Exo started reading the newspaper. He remembered that birthday party. He remembered Thomas. He remembered the restaurant. He remembered... unfortunately... everthing. Exo throw away the newspaper.

"You are now gonna dump me isnt it...", Exo said as he looked away.

"Exo, what I really want to know, is what happened there? Why you do that? Why your eyes change from yellow to purple?", Mike asked. Exo hold his head.

"WHY YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY PAST? WHY YOU WANT ME TO REMEMBER?!", Exo yelled, but then Mike sigh.

"Because its the same thing that happened to Foxy", Mike said. Exo then stopped and looked at Mike.

"Foxy did... what?", Exo asked.

"You see, back in 1987, or around that date, Foxy was performing in Pirate Cove, in the middle of a birthday party. A little kid walked toward Foxy because he liked him so much. Foxy was proud of himself, he liked to entertain kids. But then, Foxy bit that little kid in his frontal lobe and... well...", Mike stopped.

Exo was surprised. So thats what happened back in 1987? Why everyone was keeping that secret from him.

"Anyway, Mr. Fazbear saw that his eyes change color, and he was acting weird. And that is the same thing what happened to you...", Mike said, but then Exo stand up.

"I need to talk to Foxy", Exo said as he started walking toward the door, but Mike stood in front of him.

"No Exo! We need answers! Mr. Fazbear wants to dump you, but I told him that I would talk to you to see what really happened!", Mike said.

"I need to know what also happened to Foxy!", Exo said as he pushed Mike away.

Mike stand up, and suddenly take out a paralyser from his pocket and paralyzed Exo with it. Exo yelled in pain as he falls to the floor. Mike stood in front of him with a sad expression in his face.

"Am sorry Exo, you left me with no choice...", Mike said as he walked out of the room and closes it, "I will come back later and I hope that you answer me. Am really sorry...".

Mike walked toward the show stage.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, I need you to keep an eye to Exo. Do not let him walk out of the backstage", Mike said.

"What?! Why?!", Chica asked.

"Mr. Fazbear order... Its like a time out for Exo... he will be fine...", Mike lied.

Freddy and Bonnie noded. Chica didnt understand, but orders are orders so she noded too. Meanwhile, Exo was in the backstage. He heard what Mike said, so he slam his fist to the wall.

"No! I need to talk to Foxy! He did the same thing what I did!", Exo said, but no matter what he did, the gang wouldnt let him out of the room.

Exo then sigh and stopped. He needed to find a way to get to Foxy, but how? But suddenly, a shadow appeared behind him. Exo turned around and gasped.

"Goldie! There you are!", Exo said. Goldie smiled.

"Hey, I know what you did yesterday... and about 1987, am sorry for not telling you. I didnt knew you also had the same fate as Foxy", Goldie.

"Goldie, I need to get to Foxy. Maybe we can discover something. I need you help", Exo said, and then Goldie chuckled.

"Am on it kid", Goldie said as he teleported.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were walking around the dinner area. Goldie then appeared on the show stage and whistle. The three of them looked at Goldie.

"Hey gang!", Goldie said as he took Freddys mic, Chicas cupcake and put Bonnies guitar around his neck, "How about we play, `Find the Items that the Golden Bear`hide!"

Goldie then teleported away with the things of the band.

"Goldie! Get back here with my microphone!", Freddy said as he walked away.

"Hey, thats my guitar! Give it back to me!", Bonnie said as he followed Freddy.

"Mr. Cupcake doesnt like to be separated from me! Give it back to me Goldie!", Chica said as she followed them.

As the gang walked away, Exo opened slowly the door. He looked around and saw that they were gone. He then quickly runned toward Pirates Cove and opened the curtains.

"Foxy? Hey Foxy, where are you?", Exo said. He then noticed a pair of yellow eyes staring at him.

"Hey matey... W-What are ye doin`here?", Foxy asked as he walked toward him.

"Foxy... I need to tell you something...", Exo said.

"Ye, me too. Kid, am really sorry for what happened... but to be honest, I dont even remembered what happened yesterday... all I saw was a purple smoke and... heared some giggles and then... last thing I knew, Mikey boy was repairing my jaw...", Foxy said.

"Purple smoke... giggles...", Exo started saying. "Foxy, that was the same thing what happened to me".

"What do ye mean lass?", Foxy asked.

Exo then told Foxy about his past, and what he did at Thomas birthday party. He told him what he saw, the purple smoke, the same giggles, he told him everything. Foxy was surprised.

"Wow, lass... why ya kept this secret away from us?", Foxy asked.

"Thats not the case Foxy, but look, we suffered the same fate and...", Exo started saying, but Foxy interrupted.

"Exo, kid, I know we caused terrible things, but that doesnt change anything. We are the ones who did that. We need to accept the truth. Mike just told me that you said that I was about to bite another kid. I dont know if thats true, but if it is, I want to thank ye", Foxy said.

Exo stayed in silent.

"Well, if you already finished, I need to rehearse for my next show", Foxy said.

Exo noded slowly.

"I understand that Foxy... I just thought that we could..", Exo said but he stopped.

He then noticed something on the floor. He walked toward it and pick it up. Foxy looked at him curiously.

"Hey lass, what ye holding?", Foxy asked.

"I dont know..", Exo said, "Looks like a... sort of a... chip? Maybe it fall off your mouth when I punch you.."

"A chip? What ye talkin`kid? I never had a chip in me mouth", Foxy said.

"Well, it looks like a chip, and it looks it have a... needle?", Exo asked.

Suddenly, the needle nailed Exo on his finger. Exo gasped, and then stayed there, motionless. Foxy looked at him.

"Uhh, kid? Ye okay?", Foxy said as he walked toward Exo.

But Exo didnt answer. He then slowly turned around to see Foxy. Foxy then, saw something weird. Exos eyes were... purple?!

"Exo? Ye alright?", Foxy asked.

But suddenly, Exo charged toward Foxy while yelling in anger. Foxy didnt expect this, and Exo grabbed Foxy by his neck with his right arm, choking him. Foxy struggled as Exo lift him up. He needed to do something if he doesnt want his endo neck to crack. Thinking fast, Foxy then stabbed Exo with his hook on his right leg. Exo growled in pain, and then Foxy kicked Exo in his stomach. Foxy then pants heavily as he recovered his breath. Exo then stand up. Now, he had his left eye yellow and his right eye purple. Quickly, Exo used his knife to remove the chip from his finger. Once it falls to the floor, Exo stomps on it, destroying it. Both of his eyes were now yellow again. Foxy walked toward him.

"Lass, in the name of Black Beard, why ye do that?", Foxy asked, but then Exo grabbed him by his shoulders and shake him.

"Foxy! Have you seen that? That thing... I saw it again! The purple smoke, the same giggles... It was that thing that caused everything!", Exo said.

Foxy scratched his head. He then walked toward the destroyed chip and looked at it.

"Foxy, do you have any idea what is now happening?", Exo asked. Foxy then looked at him.

"It means that... we were being controlled!", Foxy said.

"We have been forced to do these tragic accidents!", Exo said.

"It also means that there is someone behind all of this!", Foxy said.

Foxy and Exo looked at each other.

"Foxy, we need to get at the bottom of this. If we solve this, we will know why we did such devastating accidents, and prove our innocence!", Exo said. Foxy noded.

"Now, we will know why you caused the `Bite of 1987`", Exo said as he scretched his arm to Foxy.

"And we will know why ye caused the `Chop of 2015`", Foxy said as he shook paws with Exo.

**Hello guys, am here with the 11 chapter! Whew, that was a long one. Am really sorry for not writting these days, its because of school! (oh god school D:) Im in exams week, but i will bring the next chapter on friday or better yet, tomorrow if i can! Let me know if you liked this chapter on the reviews! Also, if there are any fans of the toys animatronics, i will be write about them in the next chapter. By the way, if there is anyone there who says that mangle is the one who caused the bite of 1987, i decided it would be foxy instead of her alright?**** foxy caused the bite, and thats it. what do you think will happen next huh? Bye everyone!**


	12. Unknown Visitor

**Chapter 12: Unknown Visitor**

[Unknown Building]

Meanwhile, there is someone who lives in the same city of Freddys Fazbear Pizzeria. That man, is watching the news in his television. He was changing channels until he saw something that caught his attention.

_**"Hello ladies and gentleman, welcome back to Freddys Fazbear Pizza! We just knew that Mr. Fazbear, manager of the pizzeria, celebrate the re-opening of one of the beloved animatronics of the children, Foxy the pirate fox, who was put out of service since 1987 due to the tragic accident that it caused. However, Mr. Fazbear said that he called engineers to fix Foxy completely for his reopening. And wow, Foxy just gave his best show yesterday! It seems that Mr. Fazbear had a surprise for the little children, because they saw Foxy fighting with another pirate! Of course, Mr. Fazbear said it was part of the show. Nobody knows how is this `pirate`appearance, but I heard rumors that it is a coyote. Kids enjoyed the show, and they are gonna ask Foxy if he defeated the bad pirate coyote. Of course, Foxy did, I mean we dont want to hurt the children feelings. Anyway, now that Foxy is back, Freddy Fazbear Pizza is close to recover his fun and joy for little kids! Thanks to Mr. Fazbear**__**."**_

The man immediately turned off the television.

"So... a coyote animatronic huh? Well I do know who is that", the man said as he giggled.

The man walked out of his rooms toward his basement. He turned on the lights and walked toward a box.

"That coyote beat the crap out of Foxy. I knew he was strong, due to his latest model suit and endoskeleton. Maybe I can use him, maybe to stop Foxy", the man said as he grabbed the box and put it on a table.

He then opened the box with scissors and opened it. He then smiled.

"Ok then, but if I want him, I think I need someone to help me. Lets see... what do I need to bring that coyote here?", the man said as he started looking inside the box.

"Do I need strength?", the figure said as he took out a brown and shiny head out.

"Or maybe stealth?", he said as he took a white and shiny head out.

"How about speed?", he said as he took a blue and shiny head out.

"Or how about seduction?, he said finally as he took a yellow and shiny head out.

He stayed there for about 5 minutes, looking at those heads.

"I dont understand... how does Foxy didnt bite that kid? Huh, for the first time in my life, one of my plans failed. And all thanks to that coyote", the man giggled, "Jeez, I need that coyote! He is the only one who beat Foxy!" If I have him under my control, there will be no doubt that my plan will succed. The "Fat"bear Pizzeria will go down forever!".

He started giggling. He then, have an idea. He grabbed one of the head and looked at it.

"You will be my first assistant", the man said as he walked away and took the rest of the parts.

He walked toward his garage and take out a tool box.

"This is gonna be awesome!", the man said as he start working.

(5 hours later)

"Phew, that was pretty long! Who needs to read the instructions anyway?", the man giggled as he step back and looked at his creation.

He knew there was only one thing left to do. He walked toward the animatronic and pressed a buttom. Suddenly, the animatronic started shaking and opened his eyes. He stay there, motionless. He looked around, and then saw a smiling man.

"Well, hello there!", said the man giggling, "Do you remember me?"

The animatronic moved his head, saying no.

"Well, am the one who saved you! Dont you remember? When Mr. Fazbear stored your parts inside a box? I am the one who saved you!", the man said.

Suddenly, the animatronic smiled and hugged the man tightly.

"Yea yea yea, lets talk about that later", the man said, "But right now, I want you to do something for me. You see, there is other animatronic in that stupid pizzeria who needs help, just like the rest of you. I cant go there, you know why, and thats why I want you to go there and bring him back".

The animatronic listened to the man carefully. After the man finished, the animatronic smiled.

"So, why dont you go and visit out little friend?", the man said as he opened the door of the garage.

The animatronic then walked slowly toward the door, and then out of the house, directly to the pizzeria.

"Wow, the grew up so fast", the man giggled, "Well, I need to get the other ones ready! This is gonna be nasty!".

Immediately, he walked toward his basement to find the other animatronics. He took out a hat labeled "security" and a security plaque.

"Ohhh, you beter be ready for whats comming Freddy... you better be ready", the man said as he took out his screwdriver and start repairing the other animatronics.

**Hello guys! Well, this chapter was short, i know that, but the next one is gonna be cool! so, am gonna make a voting... who do you guys want the animatronic to go after Exo? Here are the options...**

**Toy Freddy: male (obviously)**

**Toy Bonnie: female (toy bonnie is gonna be bon bon, bonnies little sister ok?)**

**Toy Chica: female (obviously again)**

**Mangle: female (well why not? i know there are some theories that says that mangle is male, but she is gonna be a female here, it is also scientifically proven that 70 percent of the world population thinks that Mangle is female XD)**

**So there it is! Tell me if you like it on the reviews! You can also vote for you the animatronic you want to kidnap Exo in there, or also you can send me a pm. Well, see ya the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	13. Extraction

**Chapter 13: Extraction**

[Street at Night - Toy Chica POV]

I feel weird after being activated once again. The last thing I remember is being dismantled by some engineers. And then... my parts were inside a box with the rest of the gang inside! That was horrible and cruel. And there is one animatronic who is responsible for that... Foxy. Since 1987, we were dismantled, forgotten... well, until now. Right now, I have a very important mission: go and bring that coyote. I still dont know what is his name, but boss told me how he looks like so I dont think that should be a problem. Besides, there is one important reason why he choosed me. I cant fail to my master. Question is, why should I do this alone? I mean, am only a chicken with a nice and noticeably curvy body, orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and a bib that says "Lets Party!"m with a whole gang composed of a pruple bunny, another chicken, a bear, a fox, and a coyote! Geez... but I have no other choice. Besides, I have a plan. Break in, kick that coyote ass, carry him to my boss house and done! Sounds easy... Oh, I already see the pizzeria. Ok then, its show time...

{Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria]

Meanwhile, Foxy and Exo kept talking inside Pirate Cove.

"Alright kid, I need to talk to Mikey boy about this. I think ya should head back to the backstage, we dont want to get ye in trouble", Foxy said as he walk out of Pirate Cove.

"Fine, see ya later", Exo said as he walked toward the backstage.

Goldie then appeared on the show stage and looked at Exo.

"Hey, you finished whatever you had to do?", Goldie asked.

"Yup, give those items back could you?", Exo said.

Goldie nodded and Exo opened the door of the backstage. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica then appeared and run toward Goldie.

"Ok, brother, enough of games! Give me back my microphone!", Freddy said.

Goldie then leaved the stuff on the floor and teleported away while laughing. Freddy groans and picked up his mic, as well as Bonnie picked up his guitar and Chica picked up her cupcake.

"Why did Goldie do that? We been running around the pizzeria like for 2 hours!", Bonnie said gasping.

"Well, at least we have our stuff back isnt it?", Chica said, "What else could go wrong?"

Suddenly, the lights of the entire pizzeria went out. Freddy sigh.

"Is this enough for you Chica?", Freddy said as his eyes start to glow blue.

"What the... why the lights went off?", Bonnie asked as his eyes flickers purple.

"Maybe we should go to Mike?", Chica asked.

Everyone nodded and walked toward the office.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria - Office]

Mike Schmidt was playing in his tablet until the light went off.

"What the... why the lights went off?", Mike said as he grabbed a flashlight.

He could see a pair of blue eyes staring at him on the left door of the office.

"Ha ha... very funny Freddy...", Mike said sarcastically.

Freddy then stept inside the office with Bonnie and Chica following him.

"Mike, I promise it was not any of us...", Freddy started saying, but then Foxy appeared.

"Aye lass! Lights went out! What should we do?", Foxy asked.

Mike started thinking.

"OK, there must be a power generator outside the pizzeria. We should go and turn it on, so it can generate electricity", Mike said as he took his hat and walked outside the office.

Freddy and the gang followed him in case he needed any help. But what they didnt know, is that a shadow crossed the West hallway, and make his way to the backstage.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria - Backstage]

Exo was seated in the table inside the backstage, until the lights went off.

"No lights? Well, am sure Mike will do something about it...", Exo said to himself as his eyes starts to glow yellow, "Good thing I can see in the dark"

Exo then jumped off the table and started to walk around the backstage.

"I wish I could do something... but I cant leave the backstage..", Exo said to himself.

But then, he heard the door of the backstage squeak. He turned around, but he saw nothing.

"Hello? Goldie, is that you?", Exo asked.

"Goldie? No Exo darling, its me, Chica!", a light and soft feminine voice said. Exo sigh in relief.

"Oh, it was you... I thought it was someone else... you know, Goldie who is trying to scare me", Exo said.

He didnt know that it was not Chica... it was her counterpart, Toy Chica. Toy Chica then walked toward Exo, with her blue glowing eyes.

"Am not trying to scare you Exo, I know that you suffered a lot in your life... I just want to... make you feel better", Toy Chica said as she hugged Exo from behind.

Exo feel a little bit nervous.

"My life... I dont want to remember about that...", Exo said, but then Toy Chica moved in front of him and put her finger on his lips.

"Shh... now, dont you say a word. I want you to forget about that, am concentrate on this", Toy Chica said as she giggled.

Exo was confused. Why was she acting weird? It is like... she likes him?

"Chica, are you ok?", Exo asked. Toy Chica giggled.

"Of course darling. I know this might be weird, but... lately, I started to have feeling toward you", Toy Chica said.

"Feelings? Like what kind of feeling?", Exo asked. Toy Chica giggled.

"Some... special feelings", Toy Chica said as her face gets closer to Exo.

But just before that was gonna happen, the lights of the room start to flicker...

[Freddy Fazbear Pizza - Outside]

Mike and the gang walked outside the pizzeria looking for the generator. They walked around until Mike saw it. It was behind the pizzeria. Mike called for the others.

"Guys, I found it!", Mike said.

"Ok then, what are you waiting for? Turn it on!", Freddy said.

Mike then pressed the buttom. The generator start shaking. They saw that the lights of the pizzeria start flickering.

"Huh, this generator is almost out of fuel, we need to get more", Mike said.

"Arent there more inside the pizzeria?", Chica asked.

"No, but I think there is some inside my car... I will get it. You four stay here alright?", Mike said as he started walking toward his car.

The four of them nodded.

"What do you think is happening to Exo right now?", Bonnie asked.

"Am sure he is doin´fine", Foxy said.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzera - Backstage]

Just as Toy Chica was about to kiss Exo and stab him in his back with a kitchen knife, the lights of the room starts flickering. Exo then gasped and stept back to see a bright yellow Chica, with a curvy body, pink panties, small head with different beak, and a bib that instead of "Lets Eat!", it says "Lets Party!". Toy Chica gasped too, now that she know that her plan failed.

"Who are you... you are not Chica!", Exo said surprised.

Toy Chica knew that she had to pass to plan B.

"Yeah... am not Chica, so what?", she said as she start walking toward Exo, "I still need to take you with me".

Exo then growled and stood in a fighting stance.

"Over my endoskeleton", Exo said.

Toy Chica then giggled.

"Alright then, am flexible", she said.

Toy Chica then charged at Exo with her kitchen knife ready to stab. Exo ears perked up and grab Toy Chica by her arm before she would swing her knife. Toy Chica smirks and then she backflipped, kicking Exo in his face. Exo hold his head and growled in pain. Toy Chica giggled and took off her beak, revealing a wide and smiling mouth with sharp teeth. She then runned toward Exo and jumped on his shoulder. Exo gasps as he saw Toy Chica with that horrible face. She giggled and, with her sharp teet, bite Exo on his neck and starts chewing. Exo yelled in pain, but then he grabbed Toy Chica and throwed her toward the spare head of the animatronics. Toy Chica stand up quickly. She then grabbed one of the spare heads and throwed it toward Exo. Exo moved away and dodged the head. With his only paw, Exo grabbed a chair and throwed it at Toy Chica, successfully hiting her in her stomach. Toy Chica gasped, but then charged at Exo, as well as him. Toy Chica tried to roundhouse kick Exo, but missed. Exo then grabbed Toy Chica by her head, and slams her to the table where the endoskeleton was seated. He slam her head twice on the table before letting her go. Toy Chica felled to the floor, but she stood up and giggles.

"That was not nice of someone like you", Toy Chica said as her eyes starts to turn black.

She then jumped toward Exo and pinned him down, and start punchinghim in his face. Exo tried to block every movement, but she was fast. But then, Exo kicked her in her stomach annd stand up. He hold his neck, which it start to gush oil.

"You are lucky I... dont have my real hunting knife... and besides am losing my fur... in other words, I need some repairs", Exo said. Toy Chica smiled.

"Better for me, I can finish this job easily", she said.

She then grabbed the motionless endoskeleton and throwed it at Exo. Exo was hit by the endo and fall to the floor. He grabbed a pipe he found on the floor and throwed it at Toy Chica in his head. Toy Chica hold his head, stunned. Exo then stood up and charged at her, with his knife ready to stab. Toy Chica recovered and take out her kitchen knife too. She swings her kitchen knife just as Exo was about to stab her. The knives made contact, and some yellow sparks flied from the impact. Exo adn Toy Chica keep fighting with their knifves, but then Exo kicked Toy Chica on her chest. Toy Chica shriek in pain, but then she grabbed a broom and break it in two. She then throwed it toward Exo. Exo simply dodge it, but Toy Chica was running toward him. Exo moved and then grabbed Toy Chica and threw her to the other side of the room. Toy Chica moaned in pain as her eyes turn normal again. Just as Exo was about to stab her, Toy Chica get on her knees.

"No! Wait, dont! It was very stupid of me to try to kidnap you... please am sorry! Let me live and I will go and never come back!", Toy Chica pleade.

Exo then sigh and turned around.

"Fine, I guess I can let you escape, but I dont want to see you here again or..", Exo started saying, but he stopped.

He saw a large knife comming out of his stomach. Toy Chica stabbed Exo in his stomach as he turned around.

"Oh, am so sorry cutie, but I cant leave this place without you", Toy Chica said as she pull out her knife.

Exo turned around and try to hit Toy Chica, but she easily dodged and moved behind Exo. Then, with a quick move, she hit Exo hard on his neck. Exo gasped and he passed out and fall to the floor. Toy Chica giggled and looked at him.

"Well, you sure look cute and adorable", Toy Chica said as she put her beak on her face again, "But orders are orders. Maybe we should go out for dinner someday".

Toy Chica then lifted Exo on her arms and walked out of the room. She quickly runned away from the pizzeria before the gang would return.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria - Outside]

Mike came back with two gas cans of fuel. He walked towadr the generator and starts to pour the fuel inside the generator. Once he did that, the lights inside the pizzeria stopped flickering.

"Phew, its done guys. Lets head back to the pizzeria", Mike said as he walked toward the entrance.

However, Freddy noticed something running out of the pizzeria.

"Wait... Exo?!", Freddy said.

Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and Mike looked at the shadow moving, but what they only saw was Exo being carried away, they didnt saw Toy Chica.

"Its Exo! Quick, he is being kidnapped!", Chica said as she start running after the shadow.

But then, she looked up, and saw that the sun start rising. They coudlnt do nothing, the pizzeria would open in an hour.

"Chica, we cant leave the pizzeria! We cant go after them!", Bonnie said.

"But, what about him?", Chica asked.

"Aye matey, we will have Exo back ok? We wont lost him forever", Foxy said.

Chica slowly nodded and walked away with the other. Freddy just stay there motionless, looking at the figure who was running away with Exo.

"Am gonna tell Mr. Fazbear what just happened. But for now, I need to go home. And you should go to the show stage", Mike said as he walked toward his car.

"Ok son... take care...", Freddy said without stop looking at the figure until it finally dissapears, "Something is happening here... but the question is... what?"

Freddy sigh and walked back to the pizzeria.

**Hey guys! am here with the chapter 13! Toy Chica is the one who won the voting, with two votes that i recibed in pm. What do you think will happen now? Do you like it so far? By the way, i wanna tell all of you something. I know i might not be good writing in english, my original language is spanish, but am doing my best, so please dont start teasing me. And am sorry if there are some words that might not be understood. But as i said, am doing my best and am doing this for you. Anyway, if you dont like the story, then stop reading, safe your teasing review and turn off your computer or phone or whatever you are using to read my story. ok then, tell me how you like it on the reviews! . See ya later!**


	14. A New Visitor

Chapter 14: Visitors

[Unknown building]

Meanwhile, Toy Chica finally came to the unknown building that she call ´home´. She opened the door of the garage and walked in. She dragged Exo inside with her and leave im on the floor, still passed out and motionless. Toy Chica smiled.

"Hello? Anybody home?", Toy Chica asked.

Suddenly, a blue and white animatronic came. Toy Chica looked at them and smiled.

"Bon Bon, Mangle, you are finally fixed!", Toy Chica said as she rush toward them and gave them a hug.

The blue bunny who´s name is Toy Bonnie, AKA Bon Bon, giggled and hugged Toy Chica back.

"Am so glad to see you again Chica! We thought that you would never come back...", Bon Bon said.

"Me? Not comming back? That will never happen!", Toy Chica giggled and then she looked at a new and repaired Mangle, "Oh my gosh, just look at you! You look like in the old days! Boss fixed you well, Mangle!".

"Common darling, Mangle was only my nickname. Now call me Roxy!", Roxy giggled.

Roxy, or Mangle for some other people, was not a take off and put back together attraction anymore. She was all fixed, she had both of her arms back as well as her legs. She even have her hook back, and her left eye was recovered.. However, now that she was not the Mangle anymore, she is now called Roxy.

"Ok then, Roxy!", Toy Chica said, "Where is boss and Toy Freddy?"

"Boss is sleeping and Toy Freddy is in his room. He is still not finished, he is still missing his right arm. Boss said he will finish fixing him when he wakes up", Bon Bon said.

But then, Bon Bon looked at the coyote animatronic curiously.

"And who is that guy?", Bon Bon said, pointing at Exo.

"Oh, he? He is the package. Boss said that he was a animatronic that was kidnapped by the Fazbear crew. Of course, poor little thing had his endo head washed, and he resisted on being taken away by me, so I had to knock him out", Toy Chica said as she turned over Exo.

"He looks weird," Roxy said.

"He looks nice", Toy Chica said.

"He looks cute", Bon Bon said.

Toy Chica and Roxy looked at Bon Bon with an eyebrow.

"I mean... he looks young and.. ya know... hehe", Bon Bon giggled while scratching her head.

Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, maybe we need to tell boss that he is here", Roxy said.

"Wait, no, let him sleep. Why dont we wait for him to reactivate?", Bon Bon asked.

"Why would we do that. Just look at his paw! He have a kitchen knife replacing his right paw! He nearly killed me!", Toy Chica said.

"Yeah, but boss said he is a animatronic who needs help, and probably a home. He also said that he was kidnapped by the Fazbear crew for unknown reasons. So why dont he give him a warm hug welcome ?", Bon Bon said.

Toy Chica and Roxy looked at each other.

"I guess you are right. Maybe he wont be scared anymore", Toy Chica said, "I wonder when he will reactivate"

Suddenly, Exos eyes starts flickering. Toy Chica, Bon Bon and Roxy smiled at each other and seated in front of Exo. Exos body start shaking a little bit, and then his eyes start glowing yellow. He sat on the floor and holds his head.

"What just happened? It was only a dream?", Exo asked.

"Nope, it really happened", Toy Chica giggled.

Exo then looked at the three animatronics who were seated in front of him and falls back.

"What the... hey, I know you! You are the backstabber that I saw on the backstage!", Exo said as he looked at Toy Chica.

"Yeah, am really sorry about that, but you need to understand that I couldnt leave without you", Toy Chica said.

Exo then looked at Bon Bon and Roxy.

"And who are they?", Exo asked.

"Oh, yeah... Am Bon Bon and she is Roxy!", Bon Bon said, "And you are?"

"Uh, Exo, the Explorer Coyote, Exo for short", Exo said as he looked curiously at the three of them.

"Its weird... you look the same as Freddy, Bonnie and Chica...", Exo said as he stand up and looked around, "Where am I?"

"Well, you are in your new home! We know that you been kidnapped by the Fazbear crew and that you need help", Roxy said.

"Kidnapped? Help? Are you three crazy? I didnt need your help! I was not even kidnapped by them, I was kidnapped by that hot chic over there! Oh dear endoskeleton, I just hope that the three of you, as humans say, didnt ´rape´me!", Exo said as he walked around, looking for the exit door.

"Of course you need our help! And you can not go anywhere!", Bon Bon said.

"Oh yeah? Make me!", Exo said as he showed Bon Bon his kitchen knife.

"I wouldnt do that. You look weak and tired, and your fur is covered in oil. Besides, we are three and you are only one. We could beat you easily", Roxy said.

Exo groans. He hated to admit it, but she was right. They would easily kick his ass within a minute. He slowly lowered his knife and looked down.

"But still... I didnt need your help. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mike and even Mr. Fazbear are good people. They wouldnt do anyhting bad to me. They are family", Exo said.

"Oh yeah? So tell me dear, if they are family, why did I found you in the backstage alone?", Toy Chica asked.

Exo looked at her confused.

"Well, it was because... Mr. Fazbear said that I couldnt perform so...", Exo started saying.

"He was going to dump you", Bon Bon said sadly.

"What do you mean?", Exo asked.

The three female animatronics looked at each other.

"You see... in 1987, Mr. Fazbear put us into a room called ´Parts and Servie´room. That was after the bite. You know about the bite right", Roxy asked.

Exo nodded.

"Well then, as I was saying, he put me, Bon Bon, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and two other animatronics inside there. He told us that we were gonna be okay. And do you know what happened next?", Roxy asked.

"W-What happened?", Exo asked.

Roxy then pointed at a big box and said, "Last thing we knew, we were inside that stupid box for over 21 years"

Bon Bon and Toy Chica started crying.

"We were doomed. We couldnt perform for the little kids anymore", Bon Bon said as a tear of oil run down her cheek.

"Until, someone save us", Toy Chica said as she wiped the tear of oil off her cheek, "You see, our new boss fixed us. And he told us that we could perform again if we obey him! So thats why I had to bring you here, because you are like one of us, a poor animatronic who have been forgotten and dismantled, waititng to be turned into scrap metal".

"But.. what about Freddy and the gang?", Exo asked.

"That doesnt matter! Just think about it, you can perform with us! Boss have a plan to bring down the Fazbear Pizzeria. And then, he will became the new manager! We can have a new life!", Bon Bon said.

"OK, but why you need me?", Exo asked.

"Because you are the only one who beat that pirate fox", Roxy said.

"You talking about Foxy? He nearly killed me you know?", Exo said.

"But still, you beat him, and we cant. Thats why we need you!", Bon Bon said.

But then, Exo turned around and start walking toward the door.

"Well sorry, but I will go back to the pizzeria where I belong!", Exo said.

But then, as he opened the door, he saw a big and brown animatronic staring at him. It have his right arm missing as well as his left eye. He right eye was glowing purple. Exo stept back, but then the animatronic lifts him by his neck and throw him at the desk, breaking it.

"YyYoOouUu AaArRreEe nNnoOotTt gGgoOoiIinNngGg aAanNnyYywWwhHheEerRreEe!", the brown animatronic said.

"Toy Freddy, stop it! You are hurting him!", Bon Bon said as she stand in front of him, but he only pushed her away.

"Bon Bon!", Toy Chica said as she helped Bon Bon to stand up, "Are you ok? Whats wrong with Toy Freddy?"

"Maybe he is glitching. Remember that boss didnt finish fixing him. He is out of control", Roxy said, "Common, we better help Exo before Toy Freddy turn him into shreds", Roxy said as she charged at Toy Freddy.

Roxy jumped on top of Toy Freddy, covering his only eyes, while Toy Chica hold him by his only arm. Bon Bon stept inf front of him again, pushing him, trying to move him away. Toy Freddy growled. He shook Toy Chica off his arm and then grabbed Roxy and throw her away. He then lift Bon Bon by her neck. Bon Bon struggle, trying to escape. Roxy and Toy Chica watched in horror as Toy Freddy hold her head and starts pulling. Bon Bon yelled in pain as she could feel her wires breaking. But just as Toy Freddy was about to pull out Bon Bon heads completely, a wrench hit his head, making him release Bon Bon.

"Hey! This is just between you and me! Leave them alone!", Exo said as he took another wrench.

Toy Freddy turned around and saw Exo with an angry face. Toy Freddy then charged at Exo while yelling in anger. Exo then throwed the wrench at Toy Freddys legs, making him fall. As Toy Freddy stand uo, Exo then charged at Toy Freddy, punching him in his stomach. Toy Freddy stept back, as well as Exo. He could feel his endo paw breaking a little bit from punching Freddy.

"You have your suit almost as hard as a wall", Exo said.

Toy Freddy didnt say anything, but try to hit Exo with his left arm. He was pretty slow, so Exo could easily dodge any of his attacks. Toy Freddy try to kick Exo, but he dodge again and punch him in his head as hard as he could. Toy freddy growled in pain and hold his head.

"Exo! Take this!", Bon Bon said as she throwed a electric taser at him.

Exo grabbed the taser and jumped on top of Toy Freddy. He then incapacitates Toy Freddy, hitting him in his neck with the electric taser. Toy Freddy yelled in pain as he get to his knees and finally to the floor. Exo took a stept back, panting.

"Hey, you ok?", Toy Chica asked.

"You are right... I cant stay in this state anymore. My endo is breaking, some of my fur is missing, am covered in oil...", Exo started saying.

Bon Bon and Roxy walked toward him with sad and worried faces. Suddenly, the door opened and a man walked in. He clapped and start giggling.

"Well then, someone better call an engineer!", he said with a smile on his face.

**Hi guys! The 14 chapter is here! This is getting better and better! And, I also have a new image cover for my fanfic. Whta do you guys think? looks cool? anyway, tell me how you like it as always on the reviews. its nearly valentines day huh? my regards for those wonderful and lovely couples ! talking about couples, do you think i should ship any of the FNAF characters to other FNAF characters? Sounds good. Anyway, see ya next chapter!**


	15. Prisoner

**Chapter 15: Prisoner**

[Unknown building]

"Well then, someone better call an engineer!", the man said as he walked slowly toward Exo.

"Who are you?", Exo asked.

"He is our boss, the one who fixed us all", Bon Bon whispered.

The man have a purple shirt on and also purple pants, and also a purple hat. He looked at Toy Freddy and giggled.

"Well then, seems that I accidentaly created a monster", the ´purple´man said and then looked at Toy Chica, Bon Bon and Roxy, "But you girls could take him down with no problem isnt it?"

"In fact boss, it was all thanks to him", Roxy said as she pointed at Exo.

The purple man walked around Exo, looking every part of his body.

"Hey kid, when was the last time that someone fixed you?", the purple man asked.

"Uh, like two weeks ago?", Exo said.

The purple man giggled and then looked at the female animatronics.

"Girls, it seems that this coyote need some repair. Would you be so kind to carry him to his new and comfy room as well as Toy Freddy? Am gonna fix him", the purple man said as he walked out of the room.

Bon Bon then grabbed Exo by his righ arm while Toy Chica and Roxy lift Toy Freddy together. Bon Bon and Exo walked out of the room. Exo looked around, he saw that all the walls were painted in purple, and even some decoration are color purple.

"Seems that your boss really likes purple", Exo said.

"He believes that purple stands for power, for domination, even for success. Dont worry, you will get used to it", Bon Bon said, "Oh, and thank you for what happened in the garage. If it wasnt by you, my head would be rolling around the floor"

"Its ok... I guess thats what friends do for other friends", Exo said.

"We... are friends?", Bon Bon said smiling.

"Yeah, well I dont still trust the three of you, but I will risk myself", Exo replied.

Bon Bon giggled. Exo knew that he better make friends than enemies, he need to gain the trust of them. Otherwise, he would never get out of that purple place. Bon Bon and Exo keep walking until they finally reached the room. They walked inside, as well as the purple man.

"Ok then, take a seat kid", the purple man said while lighting a cigarette.

Exo seated on a chair and Bon Bon stayed next to him. The purple man took out a box of tools and take out a screwdriver.

"So first, I gotta turn you off for a bit. Dont worry, it wont hurt", the purple man giggled as he was about to open Exo´s chest, but he moved away.

"Uhh, I dont like people to open my chest, not even the engineers", Exo said.

"Common, its not gonna hurt. You will not feel pain. If you want me to repair you, you need to listen to me", the purple man said.

"Still... I wont let you touch my chest. If you want to repair me, then I wanna see you doing it, not while am deactivated", Exo said.

The purple man giggles while shaking his head.

"Ok then, ya left me with no choice. Bon Bon, hold him", the purple man commanded.

"But boss... Exo doesnt want to be repaired while being deactivated. Why dont your repair him while-", Bon Bon started saying, but the purple man stand up angrily.

"I said... HOLD HIM!", the purple man said while taking out from his pocket what it seems to be some sort of small remote control.

The purple man pushed a blue button. Suddenly, Bon Bon closed her eyes and started shaking. Exo looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Bon Bon! Hey, stop hurting her! She didnt do nothing!", Exo said.

But then, Bon Bon stopped shaking. She was there, motionless. The purple man giggled and seated again.

"As I was saying, Bon Bon. Would you be so kind to hold Exo while I open his chest?", the purple man said.

Bon Bon had her eyes closed, but she slowly opened them. Exo looked at her and saw that her eye color were not green anymore. They were purple.

"Sure thing boss", Bon Bon said while holding Exos arms.

The purple man giggled while taking out a screwdriver. Exo start struggling, but Bon Bon somehow, was incredibly strong, so Exo couldnt break free.

"Get away from me! Dont you dare to touch me with that screwdriver! You are gonna pay for that!", Exo yelled.

"Oh, but dont worry, you will feel good when you wake up", the purple man said as he opened Exos chest and deactivated him.

Exo gasp and his eyes start to flicker. He could only hear some giggles before he completely deactivated.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria]

Meanwhile, Freddy and the gang finished another day of work. As the last kid left the pizzeria, the three of them jumped off the show stage.

"Ok, this is bad. Exo was being kidnapped by someone, and we dont know who it is!", Bonnie said.

"Why would they wanted Exo? He was only a abandoned animatronic!", Chica said.

But then, Foxy walked toward them, "I may know why they kidnapped Exo"

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica looked at Foxy curiously. Foxy opened his paw and show the destroyed chip that Exo stomped.

"Someone was controlling meh yesterday. When da kid Exo walked toward me cove, he told me that he was also controlled. He and ah had same visions... like the giggles and... some purple smoke. When we fight, the kid punched me in me face so hard, that this thing flew away from em mouth. And when that happened, I recovered myself", Foxy said.

"Wait, so you are saying that you were really gonna bite that little kids head again yesterday? That what happened in 1987 was an accident?", Freddy said and Foxy nodded.

"Exo only want to help meh, but ye didnt let him", Foxy said.

"But now, the question is... who put that ´thing´inside your mouth?", Bonnie asked.

"I was trying to investigate that", Mike said as he walked toward them, while holding his tablet.

"What?", Chica asked.

"You see, do you remember that engineer that came to finish repairing you Foxy?", Mike asked.

"Aye, he was kinda acting weird. Why?", Foxy asked.

"Did he deactivate you before repairing you?", Mike asked.

Foxy then gasped.

"Red and green seas! He did! He deactivate meh before repairing me!", Foxy said.

"Thats exactly what happened in 1987?", Bonnie asked and Foxy nodded.

"Well, I tried to contact that engineer, but it seems that he quit his job the same day that he came here. So, that engineer must know something", Mike said.

"Do you know where he lives?", Freddy asked.

"Ya, here is his street address. Seems that he lives alone. Following his curriculum, he is not married", Mike said.

"Ok then, what are we waiting for? We need to get Exo back!", Chica said, but Mike shook his head.

"You guys need to stay here. Mr. Fazbear told you that you could not walk duing the day, or worst, walk outside the pizzeria. If there is someone who is gonna go there, its me", Mike said while he took his keys.

Freddy followed him.

"But Mike, what if its dangeous? You will need some help!", Freddy said.

But then, Mike take out a police baton from his desk.

"I think I will do fine Freddy, dont you worry about me", Mike said as he left the pizzeria.

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica saw Mike as he sat on a bike and start to drive away. Freddy started to walk away with Chica and Foxy, but then he saw Bonnie standing there, motionless. Freddy walked toward him, cause he knew what Bonnie was thinking.

"Bonnie, dont you dare to leave the pizzeria! You heard Mike! We cant leave!", Freddy said.

But Bonnie only giggled and started to walk away.

"Common Freddy, you know that Mike needs help! Am gonna follow him", Bonnie said.

"Dont be stupid lass! What are we gonna tell the kids?", Foxy asked.

"Tell them that am sick and that I cant perform for a couple of days! Am sure they will understand!", Bonnie said as he start running.

No matter, what Freddy or Foxy or Chica said, Bonnie wouldnt stop. He would follow Mike and try to get at the bottom of this.

**Hello again, and chapter 15 is here! I gotta say, if there are any Bonnies fans in here, i am warning you, next chapter might break your hearts. Anyway, how you like the story so far? what do you think will happen to Bonnie? or exo? feel free to review! see ya next chapter!**


	16. Sabotage

**Chapter 16: Sabotage**

Meanwhile, inside the unknown building, the purple man just finished repairing Exo. He recovered his fur again, and his endoskeleton was now harder than the old one. The purple man stept back and looked at his job. He sigh in relief and giggled.

"Finally, now I just have to reactivate you... and you will be ready to do whatever I want", the purple man said.

Bon Bon, who was watching the whole thing, hold her head and her eyes go normal again.

"Boss? What happened? Did I passed out?", Bon Bon asked, holding her head.

"Yes Bon Bon, but its ok now, I already fix him", the purple man said.

Bon Bon walked toward him and looked at Exo.

"He looks great! When is he gonna wake up?", Bon Bon asked.

"Soon, he just needs his core back and then...", the purple man started saying, but he was interrupted by Roxy, who came running to the room.

"Boss, there is someone out there who is causing trouble!", Roxy said.

The purple man giggled and took a wrench.

"Come on Roxy, lets play with our guests. Bon Bon, can you stay here and keep an eye on Exo and on the music box? You know, we cant let our friend go out... yet", the purple man said as he walked out of the room with Roxy.

Bon Bon nodded and seated on a chair, looking at Exo.

"I wonder what is happening right now...", Bon Bon said to herself.

[Some minutes before]

Mike Schmidt was riding on his bike, heading toward the address of the street.

"Lets see... I must be close, so I better leave my bike here", Mike said to himself as he stopped and turn off the bike.

He took his baton and his flashlight and started walking. He turned on his flashlight cause it was starting to get very dark on the streets. He looked around, and then he realized he was walking through empty and old houses.

"Its a good place for someone to hide", Mike said as he kept walking.

But suddenly, he felt someone behind him. Mike then swing his baton quickly at the unknown person, but as the baton hit him, he heared a metallic sound impacting his baton.

"Ow! Mike, why you do that?!", Bonnie said as he hold his head, "It hurted!"

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?! I told you to stay at the pizzeria!", Mike said.

"Hey, I also want to get at the bottom of this! Besides, what if you need help?", Bonnie said.

Mike growl but then he calmed down.

"Ok, but you will follow me", Mike said as he kept walking, with Bonnie following him behind.

They kept walking until they reached the street that Mike was looking for. He looked around a saw what it looks like a purple building.

"Here it is... Bonnie you better hide, I will try to get some answers", Mike said.

"Ok, but if things get awful, just yell", Bonnie said as he walked away.

Mike took a deep breath and walked toward the entrance and knock the door. He waited for someone to respond, but nothing happened. He knocked on the door again. No respond.

"Hello? Somebody in here?", Mike called.

Suddenly, the door opened a little bit. Mike sigh of relief as he opened the door.

"Hello? Is someone called Vin..", Mike started saying but was hit in his face by a plastic cupcake.

Mike hold his face and stomps on the ground in pain, cursing whoever was the one who throwed the cupcake at it.

"What the heck? What is your problem?", Mikle said.

Suddenly, a yellow chicken appeared in the room and walked toward him.

"Whoever you are, you are not welcome here. Get out!", Toy Chica said as she slammed the door shut.

Mike gasped. He saw what it looks like another version of Chica? She looks like a cheerleader. However, Mike stept forward.

"No! Am looking for someone who lives here! Let me in!", Mike said, bumping on the door.

"Wait Mikey, let me do this for you", Bonnie said.

Then, with a powerful punch, Bonnie knocked down the door, splittting it in two. Bonnie and Mike stept inside. Toy Chica gasped and immediately grabbed two kitchen knives.

"You better get out of here before things get worser!", Toy Chica said.

Mike took off his baton and Bonnie took out his electric guitar.

"Please, we dont want to fight, I just want to talk to the owner", Mike said.

"Mike, get down!", Bonnie said as he pushed Mike away.

Mike could see as a real and sharp hook grazed near his face. Mike fall down to the floor, and his baton went to the other side of the room. Bonnie stood up and look around and saw a white vixen with rossy cheeks.

"Hey... who are you?", Bonnie said.

"Names Roxy... now fear me", Roxy said as she charged at Bonnie.

Bonnie swing his guitar at her, but Roxy was to fast, and dodged Bonnies guitar. She jumped abover Bonnie and kick his head. Bonnie stept back, holding his head, but immediately recovered. Roxy jumped toward him, with her hook ready to stab, but Bonnie grabbed Roxy by her neck just in time and lifts her up.

"Ha! You dont seem so strong after all", Bonnie said.

But then, someone hit Bonnie in his back with a chair. It was Toy Chica.

"Let her go you pathetic piece of trash!", Toy Chica said as she raised the chair again to hit Bonnie again.

However, Mike took his baton and hit Toy Chica in her head so hard, that her beak fall to the floor. Mike saw her and was horrified by her appearance, that he dropped his baton. Toy Chica smiled evily and punches Mike in his chest, sending him to fly away to the other side of the room, and pass out. Meanwhile, Roxy kicked Bonnie in his stomach, and break free.

"Distract him! I will get boss!", Roxy said as she runned away from the battle.

"Great, its fun time!", Toy Chica said as she took out a sharp kitchen knife.

Bonnie recovered and pick up his guitar. He charged at Toy Chica and tried to hit her with his guitar, but he missed again. Toy Chica smirks and stabs Bonnie in his right arm. Bonnie growled in pain, but punched Toy Chica in her head, stunning her. He took a stept back, and take out the kitchen knife off his arm.

"This hurts a lot! Gahh!", Bonnie shrieked in pain as he took off the kitchen knife, all stained in his own oil.

"You are going down!", Toy Chica said as she jumped and kicks Bonnie in his head again.

Then, she stabbed him multiple times in his stomach, and finally kicked in his chest. Bonnie didnt expected that. She was just to fast, so he needed to use something that would be on his advantage. He saw an oil barrel next to him. He threw the oil barrel to the floor, spilling the oil all over the floor. Toy Chica giggled and rush toward Bonnie.

"Its time for you to take a good nap time!", Toy Chica said.

However, she lost control and fall to the floor. Her feet was all covered in oil, and she couldnt even stand up. Once she fall to the floor, Bonnie took his guitar and starts hitting her with it. Pieces of the guitar flew in the air each time Bonnie swinged his guitar at Toy Chica. Toy Chica whimpered and raised her arm, trying to say that she surrendered. Bonnie then stopped for a moment, he is not gonna let her go away.

"Its time for you to take a good nap time!", Bonnie said as he raised his guitar again.

However, just as he was about to hit Toy Chica, he felt his guitar fall to the floor. Bonnie stood motionless. He slowly looked down at the floor. His right arm was next to his guitar. Bonnie gasped and get to his knees. He turned around and saw Roxy, with her hook stained in oil.

"Well, what a surprise...", the purple man said as he approached.

Bonnies eyes widen as he looked at him.

"You... I know you!", Bonnie said, but the purple man giggled.

"Yes of course I remember you Bonnie! Its been a long time!", the purple man said.

"You are the one behind all of this... just wait till I tell the rest of the gang!", Bonnie said.

"Oh, then I will make sure that wont happen", the purple man said as he snap his fingers, "Roxy do your job"

"With pleasure", Roxy giggled.

She then grabbed Bonnies face and starts pulling as hard as she could. Bonnie yelled in pain as he could feel his wires getting separated from his body and his endoskeleton getting broken. Then, with a last pull, Roxy tore off Bonnies face with her paws. Some sparks flew off Bonnies head and finally, fall down on the floor. The purple man smiled.

"Good thing he is out. He is the biggest motherf*cker I ever seen", the purple man said as he walked out of the room, "Let that man live for now Roxy, I want him to take out the trash"

Roxy nodded and lifts Bonnie in her arms. She then walked toward Mike and wake him up.

"Grab your friend and walk away, unless you want me to kill you too", Roxy said.

Mike eyes widen as he saw Bonnie, faceless. However, he was also afraid to die, so he took Bonnie with him and walked outside. He carried with him to his bike, and ride together to the pizzeria.

"Hold on buddy, I will fix you... I promise!", Mike said in a trembling voice.

Roxy watched as they ride away and returned back to the house. She walked toward Toy Chica and helped her to get up.

"Oh sweetie look at you! All stained in oil and your suit is destroyed! Come, lets get you fixed", Roxy said as she helped Toy Chica to walk toward the garage.

"Thanks... thank you..", Toy Chica said, but she deactivated.

"I swear am gonna make them pay..", Roxy growled, "Just wait... we will attack soon... and we have one of them"

**Hi guys! sorry for the long wait! i think am not gonna write the next chapter in a week or two. am very busy with school right now... but i will try to keep writing as soon as i can. what do you think about Roxy? do you think Bonnie will survive? yea, Bonnie is faceless just like in FNAF 2. What do you think will happen next? please said how much you like this story in the reviews, and thank you for reading! bye!**


	17. Bye My Bunny Friend

**Chapter 17: Bye My Bunny Friend**

Meanwhile, Mike was riding toward Freddy Fazbear Pizza as fast as he could. He was carring a faceless Bonnie behind him, and he was desperate to get to the pizzeria soon before dawn.

"D-Dont give up Bonnie! We are almost there! Please hang on a little bit!", Mike said.

Sparks were flying off Bonnies face and oil start gushing out of his missing arm. Mike just could hear some noises in pain from Bonnie. Finally, Mike arrived to the pizzeria. He took him in his arms and walked inside the pizzeria. Bonnie was heavy, and Mike just could get to the entrance.

"Freddy! Chica! Foxy! Anyone, help!", Mike yelled.

Freddy came runnin where Mike was, followed by Chica and Foxy.

"Mike! What happened to Bonnie?!", Freddy asked.

"And why ye covered in oil? And where is Bonnie´s arm?", Foxy asked.

"There is no time to explain! We need to repair him! There is still some energy in his core! Common, help me carry him to the backstage!", Mike said.

Immediately, Freddy and Foxy lift Bonnie and carry him into the backstage. Chica passed Mike a toolbox and a spare Bonnie head. Mike take out a screwdriver.

"Ok... I never fixed a animatronic before... I dont think I can do it", Mike said trembling.

"But if you wont, then who? Please Mikey, you need to do something? He is slowly dying! Dont let him go away!", Chica pleaded.

Mike took a deep breath.

"Fine, but I better do this quick. I dont think that Bonnie´s core can stay activated too long", Mike said as he start taking the bolts off Bonnie´s head, "Once I remove his head, I need to replace it with another one. Foxy, give me the spare Bonnie´s head!"

"Here ya go, lass!", Foxy said as he gave Mike a Bonnie spare head.

Mike also noticed that Bonnie suffered some damage around his body. His endoskeleton was completely destroyed, his jaw was broken, some wires were out, and he was even missing an arm. Mike had to unscrew Bonnies body. First, he opened his body. He saw a lot of endoskeleton pieces broken, some were even missing.

"What should I do? His pieces are all around his body!", Mike said.

"Just arrange it! Quick!", Freddy said.

Mike start arranging the pieces of endoskeleton as fast as he could. However, he was not an engineer, and he didnt know how to arrange them in their right spots.

"Some pieces are missing! I dont know how to do this!", Mike said.

Suddenly, Goldie appeared next to Mike.

"Here, let me give you a paw", Goldie said as he took another screwdriver.

"Goldie, do you know how to fix animatronics?", Chica asked amazed.

"Something like that... I saw a lot of engineers doing it, and I hope I can do the same for my friend", Goldie said as he start arranging the pieces.

One hour later, however, they still didnt finish. Foxy was walking around worried, Freddy was motionless looking at Bonnie and Chica started to cry. Mike was sweating and Goldie start cursing himself, for not being able to do something for Bonnie. No matter what they could do, Bonnies light core extinguished. Freddy pushed Goldie and Mike away and grabbed Bonnie by his shoulder.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, do you hear me? Please Bonnie, you need to wake up! Please!", Freddy said, shaking him.

"No... please Bonnie, come back! Dont leave us like this!", Chica whimpered.

It doesnt matter what they said, Bonnie was dead. His core run out of energy, and they couldnt do anything to revive him. Mike closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, as well as Goldie, oil tears running down his cheeks. Freddy stopped shaking Bonnie and took a stept back. Chica hugs him while still crying. Goldie teleported to the show stage and bring Bonnies electric guitar and put it next to him.

"Am... am sorry Bonnie... this is all my fault", Mike said, "Its my fault that you are dead... please, forgive me.."

However, Foxy yelled in anger. He stomped on the floor so hard, that it leaved a crack on the floor.

"Whoever did this to ya Bonnie, I swear... that am gonna kill it, slow and good, and eat his core with his eyeballs... I swear... pirates promise!", Foxy said as he ran away to his cove.

Freddy then looked at Mike.

"Who did this?", he asked.

"I... dont know how to explain it. It was another animatronic. Well, animatronics to be exactly. I saw two of them. One of them punch me in my stomach and I passed away and the other one was battling Bonnie. I dont know what happened next, but what it seems like a white vixen animatronic with rossy cheeks let me live and told me to take Bonnie with me... faceless", Mike explained.

Freddy, Chica and Goldie looked at each other. Other animatronics? What was Mike talking about?

"What does the other animatronic look like?", Chica asked.

"I dont remember... I passed out", Mike said holding his head.

"This is going bad..", Goldie said.

"What are you talking about?", Freddy asked,

"I can feel that something is comming. Something that will put all of us in danger, including the pizzeria. And do you know what I also think?", Goldie asked.

The three of them shake their heads.

"I feel that Exo is the key for whoever it is to accomplish his plan", Goldie said.

"Maybe thats why he was kidnapped!", Chica gasped.

"I still dont undestand why?", Mike asked.

Goldie then walked in front of them.

"Maybe because Exo is the only one who can beat Foxy. Remember their fight? It seemed that Foxy was going to beat Exo, but he didnt do nothing because he didnt want to hurt Foxy. When Foxy somehow insult him, he get mad, and, even in his weak state, he could defeat Foxy", Goldie said.

Then, Goldie dissapeared. Freddy looked down at the floor.

"What if my brother is right? What if there is someone behind all of this?", Freddy said.

"Definitely, there IS someone behind all of this", Mike said.

Suddenly, the alarm of the pizzeria rang, indicating it was now 6:00 AM. Time when the pizzeria open. Freddy, Chica and Mike walked slowly out of the backstage, leaving behind what it was a purple and friendly bunnie, now a faceless and poor dead animatronic on the table.

**Hi everyone, and the 17th chapter is here! Poor Bonnie! What do you think about this? do you think that the toys should pay for this? or the purple man must be the one who deserves to die? by the way guys, some people are asking an M version about my story... just to tell you, Exo wasnt raped by mangle, bon bon and toy chica. besides, if i want to do an M version, i should first finish the story and only, if enough people agree, i can make an M version chapter. Anyway, what do you think what will happen to the Fazbear gang? will they survive or not? what do you think about Vincent, AKA purple guy? and do you think i should include Golden Bonnie in my story? please let me know what you think in the reviews! Bye bye!**


	18. Days Are Not The Same

**Chapter 18: Days Are Not The Same**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza]

Here in Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza, things were not the same anymore. Freddy and Chica were performing together on the show stage while Foxy was telling some of his pirate stories to the kids. However, there was something missing in the dining area. A little girl walked toward Freddy and called his attention.

"Excuse me... Freddy", the little girl said, "Where is Bonnie? I was looking for him all day, but I dont find him"

Freddy stayed in silence. What could he tell her? That Bonnie was dead? That some other animatronic tore off Bonnie´s face? He bent in front of the girl, scratching his head and smiled.

"Well, you see... Bonnie is... He couldnt come today. he told us he had more important things to do", Freddy said.

"But, whats more important than me? He is my favorite bunny of all. I love him", the girl asked.

Then, Chica walked toward her.

"Am sorry sweety, Bonnie told us he had to travel somewhere because he wants to follow his dream to become the best superstar of all the world!", Chica explained.

The little girl smiled and giggled.

"Oh, thats good! Bonnie also told me to follow my dreams, no matter what. If Bonnie is following his dream, then am sure his dream of becoming a great superstar will come true! If you saw him, can you tell him I said "Hi" for him please?", the little girl asked.

Then, the little girl walked away. Chica smiled and tried not to cry. Freddy smiled too, but he could hold himself.

"Everyone misses Bonnie...", Chica said in a low voice.

"Dont worry Chica, we are gonna find a way to bring him back. I promise", Freddy said while hugging her, "Come on, we need to keep with the sow

Meanwhile, Foxy was seated on his fake treasure chest, telling some stories to the children.

"Captn Foxy, do know where Bonnie went?", a little boy asked.

Foxy looked down to the floor. He didnt know what to say.

"Aye lad, Bonnie is taking a day off, but ye dont need to worry, he will come back!", Foxy said.

The children smiled, but not Foxy. He wanted to hurt the one who killed Bonnie so bad, he just couldnt wait for the day to get over and get at the bottom of this. He would tell Mr. Fazbear what happened, so he could get another Bonnie spare core for him.

[Freddy Fazbear Pizza - 12:00 AM]

Finally, the pizzeria closed. Mike Schmidt left his bike on the parking lot and went inside the pizzeria. He walked toward the dining area, where the other animatrronics was waiting for him.

"Mikey, you are here", Chica said.

"Ya... umm, how was your day guys?", Mike asked.

He didnt receive an answer.

"I know... sorry for asking", Mike said as he sat on a chair.

"What are we suppossed to do now?", Foxy asked.

"I have no idea...", Mike said.

"Ye have no idea?! Why dont we go to that landlubber house and return him the favor?! We should tear off his face as well!", Foxy yelled in anger.

"Foxy, calm down, your anger is not gonna led us anywhere!", Freddy said, "Mike, have you called Mr. Fazbear? Have you explained to him what happened to Bonnie?"

"I told him that we need to talk, but I didnt told him about Bonnie. He will need to listen to us all", Mike said, "He will be here in about... now"

Then, they heared the entrance door open. Mr. Fazbear walked toward the dinner area with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello Mikey boy! And my beloved and furry friends!", Mr. Fazbear said.

They couldnt understand why Mr. Fazbear was so happy.

"Mr. Fazbear, uhh, there is something we need to talk about", Mike said.

"Yes, there is something WE need to talk about. You know guys, days like these cant be better for us! Now that Foxy is back, the restaurant bussiness os doing great! More children and parents are comming frequently. Isnt this great?", Mr. Fazbear said

"Yes, thats good to hear, but you also need to know about...", Mike said, but he was interrupted by Mr. Fazbear again.

"Oh, and thats not all! I have also think about this, and maybe you guys... can walk during the day again! Thats right! The Animatronic Company gave me permission to do that! Isnt that amazing?", Mr. Fazbear.

If it wasnt by Bonnies death, Freddy Chica and Foxy would have started crying of joy.

"Yes, but Mr. Fazbear, I was saying that.."

"And where is Bonnie? He should be here celebrating with us!", Mr. Fazbear said.

"I WAS TRYING TO SAY THAT! BONNIE IS DEAD!", Mike yelled in anger.

Mr. Fazbear smile turned into little giggles.

"No... this is a joke right? Cause I almost fell into it!", Mr. Fazbear said.

But then, Freddy stand in front of him, holding his top hat in front of his chest.

"It true, Mr. Fazbear. Bonnie... is dead... since this morning...", Freddy said.

"He have been murdered, and his face was torn off as well as his right arm", Chica said.

"And his endo parts were scaterred everywhere inside his body", Foxy said.

Mr. Fazbear now had a devastating feeling inside of him.

"Why... Who killed him?! Who is the resposible of this cruelty?!", Mr. Fazbear asked.

Mike then stand up.

"Maybe we can say... that its my fault Mr. Fazbear", Mike said, "I was trying to know where Exo went... and I didnt know that Bonnie was following me. I had the street adress, so I ride there... we had to fight another animatronic... and I passed away... and when I woke up, Bonnie was laying in front of me, faceless...", Mike said.

Mr. Fazbear couldnt believe what was happening.

"Another... aniamtronic?", Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Yes... I dont know how many were there... am really sorry Mr. Fazbear... I think I shoudl deserve to be fired", Mike said.

The three aniamtronics walked and hug Mike together.

"Please Mr. Fazbear, it wasnt Mike´s fault. Bonnie only wanted to help, to know where Exo was", Freddy said.

However, Mr. Fazbear didnt seem to be mad at Mike.

"Mikey, do you still have the adress of the street you went looking for?", Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Yes, Mr. Fazbear. Why?", Mike asked.

Then, Mr. Fazbear walked toward his office. The rest of them followed him. Mr. Fazbear was writing something on a paper.

"The pizzeria will have to close for some time", Mr. Fazbear said as he showed the paper, saying "Sorry, its closed!"

"Mr. Fazbear, what ye planning to do?", Foxy asked.

"We are gonna need to avenge Bonnie somehow. Mikey, I want you to go to that adress again tomorrow at night. Be sure to get ready. If there is someone who wants to take us down, then we are gonna battle him, fire with fire. Do you understand me?", Mr. Fazbear.

"Whoa... so what are you saying is that I should go back there?", Mike asked.

"Thats right Mikey, I want you to go and take care of the situation. Besides, you are my only security guard. There is nobody left", Mr. Fazbear.

But then, Foxy stood in front of him.

"If Mikey boy its goin´, then me too!", Foxy said.

"What? No, Foxy! I want you to stay! You are the key to this pizzeria bussiness!", Mr. Fazbear said.

"But am also Bonnie´s friend, and am avenge him, ye like it or not", Foxy said.

Mr. Fazbear wanted to say something, but Freddy and Chica stand next to him.

"We are not only a gang Mr. Fazbear, we are also a family. We are comming with Mike", Freddy said.

"Besides, he is not gonna do this alone", Chica said trembling.

Mr. Fazbear sigh.

"Fine, but you better survive. Do you have any idea how much it is to hire an engineer to repair you guys? You endoskeletons are old models, and its gonna be expensive to buy another one", Mr. Fazbear said as he left the pizzeria.

Mike then looked at Freddy and the rest.

"Thank you guys...", Mike said.

"Hey, we are family, we are together in this", Freddy said as he smiled.

Mike then went inside his office and took his baton again.

"Now, we are gonna bring Exo back, avenge Bonnie, and take down whoever is the one behind all of this", Mike said.

"We will do... Pirate Promise", Foxy said.

[Unknown building]

Meanwhile, the purple man was hearing the conversation of Mr. Fazbear with Mike.

_"Now, we are gonna bring Exo back, avenge Bonnie, and take down whoever is the one behind all of this", _he heared Mike say.

_"We will do... Pirate Promise",_ he heared Foxy say.

"Well then, seems that they want to play with me. Ok, I think I need to start moving", the purple man giggled as he walked toward his room.

He took a purple glowing core from a drawer and walked toward Exo, who was still motionless.

"Now my friend, you will wake up. We have work to do", the purple man said as he put the core inside Exo´s chest and closed the cover.

Immediately, Exo´s body start shaking. He then opened his purple glowing eyes and looked around.

"W-Where am I?", Exo asked.

"Well hello my good boy! How are you doing?", the purple man asked. Exo looked at him and smiled.

"Boss! Its good to see you again! Where are we?", Exo asked.

"We are in your room. Why dont you stand up and go see your friends! They are waiting for you in the living room", the purple man said.

Exo smiled and walked out of the room. He saw Roxy comming out of her room and smiled.

"Roxy! Its good to see you again!", Exo said.

Roxy was surprised about Exo´s new attitude, but she smiled and hugged him.

"Itss good to see you again too! And now look at you! All remodeled and fixed!", Roxy said.

"Where is the rest?", Exo asked.

Roxy then opened the door of her room. Exo walked in and saw Toy Chica, laying on a bed, whimpering in pain. He gasped and sit down next to her.

"Hey, you ok?", Exo asked while holding her hand.

Toy Chica looked at him and smiled.

"Am... a little bit better... thank you", Toy Chica said.

But then, Exo growled.

"Who did this to you?", Exo asked.

Just at that moment, the purple man entered the room.

"The Fazbear Family, the ones who kidnapped you my boy", the purple man said, "You couldn´t believe it. They all entered here and start attacking Toy Chica for no good reason! There were four of them! We have taken down at least one of them"

"Thats not fair! Four of them, taking on Toy Chica alone? They are such a cowards! Boss, I swear, am gonna find them... and am gonna kill them, good and slow... because nobody messes with my friends", Exo growled.

The purple man giggled.

"Soon, my dear boy, soon. I need to fix Toy Chica now. Then, we need to prepare our stuff. We are leaving somewhere else soon", the purple man said.

Exo nodded and helped Toy Chica to get up and carry her in his arms toward the garage, where Toy Freddy was, he was almost fixed. Roxy went to her room.

"Finally, he is one of us", Roxy said, but then, Bon Bon came to her room.

"Roxy? Why are you smiling?", Bon Bon asked.

"Cause soon, we are going to bring down the Fazbear Family forever. Exo finally understood! Now Foxy wont stand a chance against him!", Roxy said.

Bon Bon, however, looked down at the floor.

"Dont you think this is weird?", Bon Bon asked.

"Weird? Whats weird?" Roxy asked.

"Boss, Exo, even us. Dont you remember the old days when we were performing for the children? We were never been this... evil", Bon Bon said.

Roxy thought of it for a moment.

"It was Mr. Fazbear who wanted to dump us. We are just gonna return him the favor and dump him... from his own pizzeria", Roxy said.

Bon Bon stayed in silent and walked away. Meanwhile, purple guy was repairing Toy Freddy.

"Now big guy, say your sentence", purple man said to Toy Freddy.

"Are you Freddy for ready?", Toy Freddy said.

"Hmm... there is still something you miss. Ahh! Of course...", the purple man said as he took some wires and put it inside Toy Freddy.

He then took a stept back.

"How about now?", the purple man asked.

"Are you ready for Freddy?", Toy Freddy said.

"Oh, I doubt they will... I doubt they will", the purple man giggled.

**Yay, chapter 18 is here! things are gonna get interesting now! you better get ready for next chapter, cause its gonna be awesome. i really thank you guys for reading my fic. by the way, for the ones who wants golden bonnie to appear here, i might not include him/her (is that thing a boy or a girl?) anyway, leave your reviews! do you like the story so far? will bonnie live again? who will be vincent next victim? see you next chapter!**


	19. Street Fight

**Chapter 19: Street Fight**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza - 12:00 AM]

Finally, the night came. Mike Schmidt came in his bike to the pizzeria. Freddy and the others were waiting for him inside. Mike walked toward the dining area.

"You guys ready?", Mike asked.

"Aye lad, lets do this", Foxy said.

Mike go to his office and grabbed some keys. Then, Freddy, Chica and Foxy followed him outside.

"By the way, how are we going there? Walking?", Chica asked.

Mike smirked.

"No... we are going in the official Freddy Fazbear truck of course," Mike said as he pointed a big truck, with a Freddy´s face painted on the trailer.

"Wow, I never thought we had our own truck", Freddy said.

"Me neither, Mr. Fazbear just bought it yesterday... come on, get in the trailer", Mike said as he climbed to the truck.

Freddy, Chica and Foxy jumped inside the trailer. Mike then turn on the truck, pushed the pedal, and then started driving away.

"Ok lad, so what´s the plan?", Foxy asked.

"Easy, we need to get rid of the one who is behind all of this", Mike answered.

"Are we talking about killing someone?!", Chica asked.

"What? No! We are gonna get him, and we are gonna make sure he spends the rest of his life rotting in a prison!", Mike said.

"Don´t you think he will have help?", Freddy asked.

"Yeah, am sure he will... that´s why we need to stick together. You all understood?", Mike asked.

"Aye, seems like a good plan ye got here", Foxy answered.

Mike keep driving toward the purple man´s house. It would take about 10 minutes for him to get there.

"Mike, do you think these animatronics are of the latest model? Because, if that´s true, they can easily break us", Freddy said worried.

Mike smiled.

"I don´t think so Freddy. I trust you guys, and I know you are stronger than them", Mike asnwered.

Freddy smiled.

"Thanks son", Freddy said.

"No problem, besides am pretty sure that...", Mike started saying, but suddenly, he noticed something on the road, "Dammit! Barbed wire!"

Mike pushed the brake as fast as he could. However, its was not enough, and the truck stept on the barbed wire, immediately popping the wheels. Mike lost control on the truck, as it start spinning around. Freddy, Foxy and Chica were rolling aorund inside the trailer, not knowing what happened, while Mike tried to stop the truck. But he couldnt do it, and the truck finally fall on one side. The windows broke, and some fragments of glass buried in Mike left arm. Mike, however, try to get out of the truck. He start kicking the passenger´s door until it finall opened. He slowly jumped down the truck and walked towadr the trailer door and opened it.

"Hey.. you ok?", Mike asked, hoping to hear an answer or at least, a moan of pain.

"Hey lad, next time lets walk, ok?" Foxy said as he stand up and jumped down the trailer, followed by Freddy and Chica.

"What happened?!", Freddy asked.

"Someone set up a trap for us", Mike said, looking around, "And now we are lost in the middle of this empty street, which for some reason, nobody lives in here"

After the three animatronics got down, they started walking again, toward the purple man´s house. They were like about 10 meters to get there. But what they didn´t knew, is that they would never reach the house, because someone was following behind him.

Mike was helding his arm, stil bleeding. Foxy was walking next to him, when suddenly his ears raised and he feel something behind him.

"Mikey! Down!", Foxy said as he pushed Mike away.

A sharp knife past flying near Foxy´s face, leaving a little scratch on his cheek. Foxy gasped and turned around to see who was it.

"Wow, Foxy! Your instints are as good as I remember!", said the purple man while clapping.

Freddy, Foxy and Chica were surprised to see him... again.

"You... how are you even alive?", Freddy asked.

The purple man giggled.

"Ohhh, you thought you have killed me. You thought you could stuf me inside a suit. But sorry to tell, that didn´t work for me", the purple man said.

Mike then stood up and shake his head.

"Can anybody explain to me, what is going on?", Mike asked.

"He is Mikey boy. He is, definitely, the one behind all of this", Foxy growled.

"The one behind the slaughter", Chica said.

"The one who kill the children...", Freddy said.

But then, the purple man giggled.

"Yeah! Am the one, the only, the innombrable... Vincent! Fazbear Pizza security nightwatch during 1987!", Vincent said dancing a little bit, and then he looked at Mike, "You must be the new security guard. It´s nice to meet you rookie"

"For your information, I have survived a year", Mike said, "And, by what Freddy and the gang said, you are the one behind all of this. You are coming with me Vincent!"

But then, Vincent giggled.

"Oh, so you brought these fur balls to help you? What a coincidence! I also called some other friends to help me!", Vincent said.

Suddenly, five shadows appeared behind him, and one of them was holding a gift box, which it was playing a little tune. Chica saw the five figures, and immediately recognized one of them.

"E-Exo?", Chica asked.

Exo the Explorer Coyote was next to Toy Chica, all fixed and repaired. He looked at the three of them and growled.

"You see, this guy over here, is a very important aniamtronic for me", Vincent said as he pet Exo on his head, "It´s too bad that you don´t saw what he got inside of him as I did"

Then, Toy Freddy, Bon Bon and Roxy looked at them. Foxy couldn´t believe what he saw.

"M-Mangle? Is that ye?", Foxy asked.

But Roxy only growled and said, "Am... not... the Mangle... anymore... NEVER!".

Freddy then looked at his counterpart, Toy Freddy. And Chica looked at Toy Chica.

"They... are our counterparts... back in 1987", Freddy said.

"Woooah, somebody give that bear a prize!", Vincent said, "You see, whenn Mr. Fazbear dumped me, he also dumped my Toy friends with me. How could you be so cruel, huh? How could you forget about them?"

Roxy started growling, with her eyes starting to turn purple, as well as the others. Bon Bon, however, stayed in silent and behind Vincent, motionless, holding the music box, which it was playing "Pop Goes the Weasel". Mike looked curioulsy at the music box.

"W-What´s in there?", Mike asked. Vincent giggled.

"My escape plan", he answered.

Vincent then raised his hand and pointed at Freddy and the gang. Everyone stayed in silent. Vincent then smiled, and said, "Out with the old, now"

Roxy, the first one to move, charged directly at Freddy, with her mouth wide open, ready to bite. Freddy reacted and grab Roxy by her neck just in time, but then, somebody punch him in his stomach. Freddy stept back and he saw his counterpart, Toy Freddy, giggling.

"Bear against bear. What do you say? Are you ready for Freddy?", Toy Freddy asked, with Roxy on his side.

Freddy recovered and growled.

"No, you better be ready for Freddy!", Freddy said as he charged at Toy Freddy with a bear roar.

Mike runned toward the truck and take out his baton. But as soon as he grabbed it, he felt someone behind him. Mike duck, and he saw a crowbar hitting the passenger´s door. Mike gasped and turned around, only to see Vincent looking at him.

"Ahh, isn´t this good? Let´s see which security guard will make it out of here alive", Vincent said while holding his crowbar.

Mike had a mad expression in his face, and then, without saying a word, swing his baton at Vincent. Vincent, however, easily dodged Mike´s attack, and he took distance from him, dancing away.

"Could you stop dancing?! You look ridiculous!", Mike said while charging at him.

"Oh, but it keeps me happy!", Vincent giggled.

Mike swung his baton at him while Vincent swing his crowbar back. When the two weapons collapsed, Vincent kicked Mike in his chest. Mike then hit Vincent in his face, but Vincent only giggled as he taste his own blood which it was comming out of his mouth.

"Ohhh, this blood... reminds me of the kids", Vincent said, "Let´s see what else you are made of Mikey"

"Only MY friends call me Mikey", Mike said as he swung his baton again at him.

Meanwhile, Toy Chica take out a kitchen knife and runned toward Chica, ready to stab her. Chica couldn´t do anything but to dodge every move that Toy Chica made. Toy Chica get mad and then she took off her beak, revealing her wide mouth, filled with sharp teeth. Chica watch in horror as Toy Chica opened her mouth and jumped at her, and bit her neck. Chica yelled in pain, but the reacted and grabbed Toy Chica by her neck and throwed her at a rusty old car. But Toy Chica only smiled and stand up.

"It was a good move, for a old model like you", Toy Chica said.

"Old model or not, I will still beat you!", Chica said.

Toy Chica laughed and then charged again at Chica. Foxy, who was watching what Toy Chica was doing, start running toward her to save Chica.

"Chica! Stay there lass, am comming for ye!", Foxy said.

However, someone hit Foxy behind in his head with a pipe. Foxy hold his head and turned around, only to see a young coyote with purple glowing eyes, growling at him. Foxy step back.

"Exo... please, this cant be happenin´to ye", Foxy said.

"You hurt my friends!", Exo growled as he charged at Foxy.

Foxy then moved away, dodging Exo´s attack. Exo however, turned around and punched Foxy in his jaw. Luckily for him, it didnt broke, but Foxy didnt want to fight him.

"Please kid... ye need to remember", Foxy said as he dodged another attack, "Ye need to remember, who ye are! Ye need to remember us, yer friends!

"You are the ones who hurted my friends!", Exo said as he tried to stab Foxy with his kitchen knife.

Foxy then grabbed Exo´s arm.

"Don´t ye remember us? Don´t ye remember Chica, or Freddy... or Bonnie?!", Foxy asked.

But Exo yelled in anger and hit him in his head with his own head. Foxy hold his head and step back. Exo tried to stab Foxy again, but Foxy jumped over him and grabbed him behind by his napkin.

"Ye need to remember! Dont let Vincent control you! I know ye are there! I want ye to come out, to fight yerself!", Foxy said.

Exo struggled to get free, but he couldnt. He then kicked Foxy in his stomach so hard, that Foxy let him go. Foxy didnt know what to do. He guessed that the only way to put Exo away from the battle and help his friends, was to knock him off. Foxy then growled and charge at Exo. He was so fast, that he successfully stabbed Exo in his chest. However, it seems that his hook bounce off his chest. Foxy then punched him at his face. But Exo barely move his head, and he slowly moved his head back. Foxy understood what was happening.

"That scallywag get ye another endoskeleton. This no good.." Foxy said.

Exo then punch Foxy in his head and stab him in his right arm. Foxy growled in pain, but then he kicked Exo away. Foxy was trying to know any weak spot, but he couldnt remember anything. Foxy was thinking about this, that he didnt saw Exo charging at him. Exo pinned down Foxy and started punching him with his left arm. He wanted to enjoy every single punch. Foxy was losing energy, and he didnt even want to fight him anymore. He felt sorry about him, sorry for not listening to him, sorry for not supporting him. Exo then stopped and put his foot on Foxy´s head. He wanted to finish him once and for all. He stomp on Foxy´s head. Foxy could feel his endoskeleton head breaking.

"This is it...", Foxy said to himself, "This is how am gonna die... deactivated forever..."

But then, Foxy saw Exo´s kitchen knife attached to his wrist. He remembered what Exo said and gasped.

_"I never had a paw. When I was built, engineers put a hunting knife instead of a paw in my wrist. Since then, it became a very important accessory, because if I lose my knife, I lose my paw, and if I lose my paw, I start to lose oil... Thats why I needed to use this knife...",_ Foxy remembered Exo saying that.

Then, with his last strength, Foxy grabbed Exo´s wrist with his hook and start pulling. At first, Exo didn´t notice. But when he felt oil comming out of his wrist, he stop stomping on Foxy´s head. However, it was too late. Foxy yelled in anger and he tore off Exo´s kitchen knife. Exo moaned in pain as he hold his right arm, with oil gushing out of his wrist. Foxy saw his chance and quickly stood up. He then jumped toward Exo and double kicked him in his face. Both, Foxy and Exo fall to the floor. Both of them were weak. Exo was struggling on the floor, trying to find his knife, but he couldn´t find it. However, a black figure stand in front of him. He looked up and saw Foxy, helding out his knife. Exo stared at him, and his eyes started flickering from purple to yellow.

"F-Foxy?", Exo said.

"Aye lad, its me, Old Captn Foxy. Now the question is... who are ye?", Foxy asked as he helped Exo to stand up.

Exo put back his knife in his wrist.

"I... am Exo... the Explorer Coyote!", Exo said and smiled. Foxy smiled too.

"It´s good to have ye back kid!", Foxy said as he pat on Exo´s back, but he yelled in pain.

"Dont do that... every part of my body hurt", Exo said.

Vincent, who saw everything what was happening, stop fighting with Mike. He felt rage consuming each part of his body. He pushed Mike away and walked toward Bon Bon.

"Boss? Whats happening?", Bon Bon asked.

Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Roxy stopped fighting and looked at Vincent. He take away the gift box from Bon Bon´s hands and stopped winding the music box. Freddy, as he heard the song, step back, because he knew what was gonna happen.

"Everyone, we must get out of here!", Freddy said as he helped Chica to get up.

"But... whats wrong?", Chica asked.

"Its him... Marionette", Freddy said.

Vincent laughed evily as the gift box slowly opened and the "Pop Goes the Weasel" song started playing. Foxy knew about this and gasped as he saw the gift box opening. Exo looked at him curiously.

"W-Whats happening?", Exo asked.

"Marionette...", Foxy asked.

Suddenly, a smiling puppet rise from the gift box. The Marionette looked at Vincent and giggled.

"Is he under control by Vincent too?!", Mike asked.

But then, Vincent snaped his fingers, and said, "Kill them all Marionette"

Marionette then jumped off the box, and white pupils appeared in his dark eyes. He then started running toward Freddy and the gang.

"Boss, why you release him?", Roxy asked.

But Vincent giggled and said, "Let Mary do his job".

"We must go, now!", Freddy yelled as he saw Marionette comming after him.

**Hello everyone again! here it is, chapter 19! wow, took me so long to write all of this. its starting to get interesting here! surprised that marionette appeared? by the way, i want to thank Mr. Indigo for the little error he found. i really thank you man, i still dont know how this pirate language is. anyway, how you like this story so far? and tell me people, you want me to pair some characters? maybe foxy X mangle, or toy bonnie X freddy, toy freddy, X chica, toy chica X bonnie, its your choice! what do you think will happen next? will marionette kill the fazbear gang? or will they escape? let me know your opinions in the reviews! and happy valentines day! bye!**


	20. Between The String And The Knife

**Chapter 20: Between The String And The Knife**

"We must go, now!", Freddy said as Marionette started running toward them.

Chica and Freddy started to move away, however they fall to the floor. They saw their legs, and saw that they were tangled with strings. Those strings came from Marionette´s hands. The Marionette was laughing as he pull the strings. Chica grabbed a post, as well as Freddy, trying to resist. Mike however, was behind the Marionette. He raised his baton and try to hit him, but as if by magic, the Marionette dissapeared. Mike started to look around, but in less than a second, Marionette appeared on his head. Marionette attached his strings by his neck and start choking him. Mike fall to his knees and drop his baton. His face started to turn purple and he was losing consciousness. He knew that, if he didnt do something, he would die. He tried reaching his baton, but in vain.

"Hey clown face! Over here!", Foxy said as he started running toward Marionette with his hook ready to strike.

Marionette turned around. However, just as Foxy was about to strike him, Marionette jumped over him. He then swing his strings toward Foxy´s legs and pull them, making Foxy fall down. He then jumped on top of him and start punching him.

_"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady!", _the Marionette said as he was punching Foxy.

However, someone grabbed Marionette from behind and throw him away. It was Chica.

"You get away from my friends you monster!", Chica said as she took out a kitchen knife.

Marionette laughed and runned toward Chica like a creepy spider, with his hands and feet on the floor. Chica swing her knife, trying to hit the Marionette, but she missed. Marionette then jumped on top of her.

_"What an ugly and poor ducky..."_, Marionette said.

He then kicked Chica on her neck, making her fall to the floor. But then, Marionette felt something behind him. He backflipped, and a old but dull and black top hat graze near his face. He turned around and saw Freddy running toward him, with his microphone in his paw.

"You are gonna pay for this Marionette!", Freddy said as he tried to hit Marionette.

However, Marionette didn´t even bother. He only dodged Freddy, jumped and punch Freddy in his face, making him fall. Marionette stand on his chest.

_"Too bad Freddy, I was ready for you",_ Marionette giggled.

However, someone grabbed Marionette. It was Chica, and she was trying to get him away from Freddy.

"Freddy! Help Mikey and Foxy and get out of here!", Chica said as Marionette struggled to get free.

"We are not gonna leav´ye behind lass!", Foxy said as he helped Mike to stand up.

However, Marionette get mad.

_"Am tired of you damn chicken.."_, Marionetter said as he swinged his ropes on Chica´s arms without being noticed, _"Its time to take off those beautiful wings you have!"_

Then, with one great pull, Marionette pull off Chica´s both arms. Chica started crying in pain as she saw her arms on the floor, still gushing oil.

Freddy, Foxy and Mike gasped in shock to see poor Chica crying. Marionette stand in front of Chica and giggled. He took her kitchen knife and raised it above her head.

"No... No! Stay away from her! Stop it!", Foxy yelled in anger, but Marionette didnt listen to him.

_"Bye bye Chica",_ Marionette said.

However, just as Marionette was about to swing the knife, another knife came flying toward him and successfully stab him in his stomach. Marionette didn´t budge and turn around, as well as the others. He saw a coyote animatronic covered in oil, growling, and with another kitchen knife in his paw.

"Leave... her... alone!", Exo said as he started walking toward Marionette.

Marionette took out the knife, and some wool come out of his body. He looked at him and smiled.

_"It´s you. Come at me",_ Marionette said.

Exo yelled in anger as he runned toward Marionette. Marionette smiled and simply jumped over Exo. However, he didn´t expect something. Exo´s ears raised up. He could feel Marionette as he jumped. He could even saw everything happening in slow motion, as his systems start calculating Marionette´s movements. Just as Marionette´s was about to land on the floor, Exo quickly turned around and grabbed Marionette by his thing neck. He then threw him over a little bit and punch him in his face. Marionette was stunned and surprised for a moment. Exo then helped Chica to get up and walked toward the group.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!", Exo said as he gave Chica to Freddy.

"Let´s go Exo, we need to move while Marionette is...", Freddy started saying, but it was too late.

Marionette swing his thin but powerful strings around Exo´s neck. Exo didn´t expect this, and was being dragged away toward Marionette.

"Just go! I will distract him! Run while you can!", Exo said as he struggled to get free.

"Exo! Hang on lad, am commin´for ye!", Foxy said but he was being pushed by Mike.

"No! There is no way you are going back there! Chica is badly hurt, and you need to help me and Freddy to carry her home! Besides, you already fought him! You cant beat him!" Mike said.

Foxy didn´t know what to do. He could help his friend, but that would be suicide, because Marionette was more powerful than both of them. But he also worried about Chica, which she lost her arms, but they still have chance to help her. Foxy growled but finally choose his decision. With the help of Freddy, Foxy lift Chica and start running away with Mike. Chica opened her eyes a little bit and saw Exo fighting with Marionette.

_"You can do it... thank you honey...",_ Chica said before she passed out.

Meanwhile, Marionette dragged Exo toward him. Exo quickly stand up as he feel that the strings were attached to him anymore.

_"I see why boss choosed you",_ Marionette said as he walked around Exo.

"And I see why he decided you would be his escape plan", Exo said as he too walked around Marionette.

_"We know how is this gonna end kid. So why dont you go away? This is not your fight",_ Marionette said.

"It became mine when you hurt my real friends!", Exo said as he charged at Marionette.

Exo swing his knife at Marionette, but Marionette also swing his string around Exo´s arm, immobilizing his arm. Marionette laughed and then jumped and kick Exo in his face. Exo hold his jaw and growled in pain. He then kicked Marionette in his slender and thin body. Marionette didn´t feel a lot of pain, so he quickly stand up. Exo was staring to lose his patience. Marionette then jumped toward him with a loud screech. Exo moved away, dodging Marionette, but Marionette turned around and swing his ropes at Exo´s neck. He then start pulling then as he jumped on his back. Marionette was pulling the strings harder and harder, and Exo was staring to lose energy. Oil was starting to come from his neck and he was struggling. Finally, Exo fall to his knees and finally to the floor, but Marionette didnt stop. He was pulling and pulling, until suddenly, he heared a whistle.

"Its enough Mary, let him breathe", Vincent said as he hold the music box and start winding it. Marionette heared the song coming out of the music box and his white pupils dissapeared. He stopped and walked slwoly toward the box that Vincent put on the floor. He opened the gift box and get inside. Exo was coughing and he could see Vincent looking at him with a mad expression in his face. Roxy, Bon Bon, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were looking at him with worried faces.

"You failed me...", Vincent said as he kicked Exo in his stomach.

"You disobeyed me!", Vincent said as he kicked him again.

Exo wanted to yell in pain, but he couldnt. Not after what Marionette did to him. Vincent wanted to kick him again, but he stopped. He sratch his head and then smiled.

"Anyway, I still need to take you with me. It seems I need to do something with your kitchen knife", Vincent said.

He then looked at the four animatronics behind him.

"Anyone wants to help me remove his knife?", Vincent said.

Nobody said nothing.

"Ok then... Bon Bon? Can you?", Vincent asked.

Bon Bon nodded slowly and walked toward Exo. She kneeled and grabbed his knife, ready to pull it apart, but then she stopped. She looked at Exo and Exo looked back at her. Its like he was trying to tell her not to do it. Vincent looked at her.

"Whats wrong? Why did you stop?", Vincent asked.

"No...", Bon Bon said in a low voice.

"Excuse me, what did you say?", Vincent said.

But then, Bon Bon stoo up and looked at him with a mad and angry expression on her face.

"I said no! I wont do this! If you do that, he will die! I wont do this cruelty", Bon Bon said.

Roxy, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy gasped, but Vincent stopped smiling.

"I see...", Vincent said.

"I wont do anything that you say anymore. I thought you were a good boss, but you are not! I thought we were supposeed to kikck Mr. Fazbear out of his pizzeria, but killing and fighting another animatronics?!", Bon Bon said, "You are crazy, am not gonna do this anymore!"

Vincent walked toward her and sigh.

"Ok, I understand. So what are you saying is that you dont wanna be part of this anymore huh?", Vincent asked.

Bon Bon nodded. But then, Vincent take out a electric taser and electrocuted Bon Bon. She yelled in pain as her systems start to turn off. She finally fall to the floor next to Exo and closed her eyes. Vincent put his electric taser back and turned around.

"Anyone else?", Vincent asked.

Toy Freddy didnt say anything, but Roxy and Toy Chica hold their mouths. A tear runned down their cheeks as they saw Bon Bon laying on the floor. Vincent looked at them and groan.

"Aww, come on! She is not dead! She is only deactivated! And I know you dont wanna join her right?", Vincent asked.

"Yes boss...", Toy Freddy said.

"Y-Yes boss...", Roxy said.

"O-Of course not boss...", Toy Chica said.

But then, Exo grabbed Vincent by his leg.

"You... are gonna pay for this", Exo managed to say.

"No my boy, you are the one who is gonna pay for your complete uselessness", Vincent said as he raised his foot and kicked Exo hard on his face.

Exo then passed out. He could only hear Vincent giggles and someone carrying him away.

**Hello everyone! am here with chapter number 20! Its been some time since the last chapter and am sorry about that. this story is getting interesting isnt it? i think we are now half of the stories right now. I thank you guys for the reviews, you are all the best! and for Bronypegasisterstudios, hold your emotions, cause things are gonna get more intense XD. anyway, how you like the story so far? what was your reaction to see marionette fighting like that? or when Chica lost her arms? dont worry, she is gonna be ok. tell me if you like it in the reviews! and i got something more now:**

**Question of the chapter:**

Do you like my OC so far, how he fights and how he treat his friends?

**Its ok if you dont answer, besides i couldnt think of another question. well, see ya next chapter, which its gonna be tomorrow. Bye bye! **


	21. Trapped

**Chapter 21: Trapped**

[Vincent´s House - Basement]

Several hours have passed since the battle of Marionette and Exo. Vincent decided to carry him home once again. He still need to do one more thing before to put his plan in action. It was now plan B. Exo was laying on the floor of the dark and dusty basement. Luckily, they didn´t take off his knife. Exo´s body start shaking a little bit and his sytems turned on again. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Damn, too dark...", Exo said.

He then switched his eyes into night vision mode, and soon they started to glow yellow. He then stand up. It was still too dark, but at least he could see something. He then trip on something. He turned around to see what it was, but it was only a box. However, as he was going to stand up again, he meet face to face with a dead animatronic body. Exo start examinating and then gasped.

"No, it can´t be... Bon Bon?", Exo said.

It was definitely Bon Bon. Vincent kicked her to the basement too along with Exo. It seems she was being punished for her rebel attitude toward Vincent. Exo turned her around.

"Hey, Bon Bon, wake up, common!", Exo said as he started shaking her.

Immediately, Bon Bon´s body start shaking a little bit and she opened her eyes as well.

"Its... too dark", she said.

"I know, turn on your night vision", Exo said.

Bon Bon nodded and immediately her eyes started to glow green. Exo helped her to get up.

"What happened to you? Why are you here?", Exo asked.

Bon Bon sigh.

"I was wrong about him. He is not a good guy. He wanted me to pull of your knife, but I realized it was a mistake. I can´t understand why I didn´t saw that evil monster living inside of him. And now, he dumped us", Bon Bon said.

"No, I won´t let him dump you. He will come back, I know that, because he needs me, right? He knows am the only one who can beat Foxy. So he will try to take control over me again, but this time it won´t be easy for him", Exo said.

However, Bon Bon looked away.

"In fact, I think he won´t need you anymore", Bon Bon said.

"What? What are you talking about?", Exo asked.

"You see, you `fail`him. He won´t need you anymore. He always have a plan B. His first plan was using you to kill your friends, including Foxy. But he saw that it failed, so he dumped you in here with me cause we are no use for him anymore", Bon Bon explained.

Exo hold his head.

"And what is his plan B?", Exo asked.

"Reinforcements...", Bon Bon said in a low voice.

Exo stept back. Reinforcements? Seems obvious. He already took out Bonnie and Chica out of this battle. What could Freddy, Goldie, Foxy, Mr. Fazbear and Mike do with the Toys animatronics with reinforcements? They would not survive. At least, Bon Bon realized about her mistakes, so she is out of this fight too.

"No... we need to get out of here, now!", Exo said as he started looking around for an exit door.

"We can´t. Vincent blocked the door with hard wooden boards. Not even the two of us can go through that", Bon Bon said while following Exo.

Exo then found the door that Bon Bon was talking about. He start bumping, kicking, punching, but no matter what he do, it could never open, or broke. Bon Bon started helping Exo, but everything was in vain.

[Living Room]

Meanwhile, Roxy and Toy Chica were on the living room. They didn´t want to talk. They soon start hearing noises down in the basement.

"They wake up...", Roxy said.

"It´s not fair. They shouldn´t deserve to be in there! Why Exo? Why Bon Bon? And what if she is right? What if we are following the bad guy?", Toy Chica asked.

"Please, I don´t want to talk about that...", Roxy said as she started to walk away.

But then, Toy Chica followed her.

"You don´t want to talk about that?! Our friends?! Maybe Bon Bon is right! If Vincent is the good guy, he wouldn´t dump them in the basement!", Toy Chica yelled.

"They made their worst mistakes in their lives! That´s what happens when you disobey orders! Exo deserve that, as well as Bon Bon!", Roxy yelled at her.

But then, Toy Chica stopped and looked at her.

"You don´t remember the old days isn´t it?", Toy Chica asked.

"W-What do you mean?", Roxy said.

"When we were a family. We share the love of the children. Their laughs, their giggles... their smiles. We were never mean to them. We were more than friends, we were a family that never fight before. Why now, that Vincent reactivated us, we started fighting for the first time?", Toy Chica asked.

Roxy stept back.

"Children? They never loved me. You don´t know how happy I am for getting out of that stupid `Kids Cove`for the first time! I was only a pull out and put it back together attraction! And then the bite of 1987 occured, and when Mr. Fazbear dumped us, our boss fixed me! Don´t you see he is the good guy?!", Roxy said.

Toy Chica looked down at the floor and start crying.

"I start thinking that Mr. Fazbear is a better boss compared to this one", Toy Chica said as she walked away.

Roxy wanted to say something else, but she stopped. She could feel something inside of her changing, like if its trying to tell her that Toy Chica was right. Roxy sat down on the couch and stare down at the floor.

"What if...", Roxy said to herself, as she could continue hearing the noises comming from the basement and ignoring Toy Freddy walking toward the entrance.

[Vincent`s House - Basement]

Meanwhile, Exo and Bon Bon were still trying to open the door. Nothing they used was functional. Bon Bon get to her knees and start panting. Exo stopped as he saw her like that.

"You better don´t continue, you batteries are consuming fast", Exo said as he was about to punch the door again, but then he stopped, "Umm, as well as mine"

He then sit next to Bon Bon.

"So, what kind of reinforcements was Vincent talking about?", Exo asked.

"No idea. He always go down here and talks to himself about his plan, but I couldn´t get in here without making the door creak", Bon Bon said.

"Talking to himself? Thats crazy...", Exo said as he grabbed a empty can and throw it away toward some boxes.

Suddenly, the boxes start moving. Exo´s ears raised as well as Bon Bon´s bunny ears. The looked toward the moving boxes.

"Hi...", a weak voice said.

Exo and Bon Bon looked at each other confused. Then they stand up and walked toward the boxes. They start moving them away. It seems that nobody have used these boxes for a long time. As they finished moving the boxes, Bon Bon gasped.

"No, it can´t be!", Bon Bon said smiling.

"It can´t be? Who is this?", Exo asked confused.

They found a small figure inside one of the boxes. The figure then opened his eyes and looked at them with a bright, wide smile. Exo and Bon Bon took a stept back as the figure start moving. The figure rolled out of the box and looked at them again. Bon Bon smiled and wave at him. Exo, just following Bon Bon, waved at him too. The figure looked at them and waved back.

"Been so long since 1987...", Bon Bon said.

"Hello...", the figure said as he stand up.

**Hey guys! are you all excited for the next chapters? i hope so! here i am with chapter 21! omg, what do you think will happen next? anyway:**

**Question of the Chapter:**

Who do you think is the figure that Bon Bon was talking to?

**It seems that a lot of you guys know the answer. anyway, this is for CoolBean. am gonna answer your questions:**

**1) Is Bon Bon gonna join the protagonists?**

Well, she finally saw that following vincent was a huge mistake, so yeah

**2) Is the other toy animatronics gonna follow Bon Bon example?**

Toy Chica already did, Roxy is thinking about that, and Toy Freddy doesnt understand what the f**k is happening.

**As always, leave your reviews! how you like my story so far? i think we are getting near the end of the story D: by the way, have you guys seen already "Unfriended" movie trailer? I really liked it! I do not recommend that to the ones who dont like horror movies. WUARNING: MICAHELL501 IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATHS OF THE PEOPLE WHO SEES THE TRAILER AND DIE OF HEART ATTACK OR SUFFER FROM NIGHTMARES. anyway, see you next chapter! (which is tomorrow)**


	22. The Escape

**Chapter 22: The Escape**

[Vincent´s House - Basement]

Exo and Bon Bon have found what it looks like a small and round figure inside a box. The figure then stands up and looks at them and giggles.

"It´s good to see you again, BB!", Bon Bon said as she hugged him.

"BB?", Exo asked.

BB giggled then looked at Exo and smiled. BB have round body, peach-colored skin, large, blue eyes, a brown triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the Toys animatronics, he has rosy red, blushed cheeks, and he is the smallest one of all the animatronics. BB looked a little bit dusty and old, but he didn´t lost any of his parts.

"Hi! My name is Balloon Boy, or BB for short! It´s nice to meet you... umm", BB said but he didn´t know Exo´s name.

"Oh, Exo, the Explorer Coyote. Nice to meet you too BB", Exo said shaking his paw with BB´s hand and then looking at him curiously, "So, what kind of animatronic are you?"

"Animatronic? Me? Am no animatronic! Am a humanoid!", BB answered.

"BB is the first humanoid that was created to work inside the pizzeria back in 1987", Bon Bon explained, "But what I don´t understand is, what are you doing here?"

BB started looking around, like if he was looking for something. He started looking inside a box.

"It was terrible", BB said as he jumped inside a box, "Vincent dumped me here when I didn´t accept his `offer´"

"You talking about his plan? Were you part of this?!", Exo asked.

Then, BB found what it looks like a balloon. Of course, it was a fake one, and he started smiling.

"No! I would never do that!", BB said as he started looking for something else, "But he wanted me to join him! So when I didn´t accept his offer, he kicked me down here!"

"But why would he ask you to join him?", Bon Bon asked, "By the way, I see your sign over there", she said pointing to another box.

BB then jumped inside of it and take out what is seems like a sign that reads "Balloons!". He sigh and smiled.

"Because he knows am the only one who can cut off the lights of course", BB said.

"Cut off the lights? You definitely would be useful for him. Thank endoskeleton you didn´t join him", Exo said.

"Never! He wants to use us for his evil pans! We are only like his tools! Do you think I would join him?", BB said, "By the way, what are you two doing here?"

Exo and Bon Bon looked at each other.

"He don´t need us anymore", they said in unison.

BB looked at them worried.

"Well that´s bad", BB said as he started walking around.

But then, Exo start following him.

"Hey Ballon Boy, do you think there is a way to get out of here?", Exo asked.

"Well, not that I remember. There is only one way to get out, and that way is the door", BB said while pointing at it.

"It´s impossible! We tried everything we could! It would not open!", Bon Bon said.

BB start thinking.

"I guess we can...", BB start saying, but suddenly they heared a truck outside the house.

[Vincent´s House - Outside]

A large and big truck parked in front of Vincent´s house.

"Boss, they are here", Toy Freddy said.

Toy Chica and Roxy then hide. Vincent appeared in the living room and walked toward the entrance. He greeted what it looks like a man with a list on his hands.

"Oh, good day sir!", Vincent said with a wide smile.

"Good night don´t you mean?", the man with the list said, "Anyway, here is your order. New, bright and shiny furry friends"

Vincent then walked toward the trailer and opened it. There, he saw three different animatronic, waiting for someone to wake them up.

"Seems good. I like them!", Vincent said.

"Ok, now I only need your signature here and the money. In total it is 450 bucks for the three of them", the man said hanging him a ballpoint pen.

But then, Vincent giggled.

"Can I sign it with my own pen?", Vincent said, holding a big knife behind him.

[Vincent´s House - Basement]

"They are here...", BB said.

Exo looked at him confused.

"Here? Who?", Exo asked.

"The reinforcements. Vincent have now get them, and he is ready to go", BB said.

"Wait, it means that he...", Bon Bon said in a trembling voice.

BB nodded.

"He is ready to attack Freddy´s Pizzeria", BB said.

Bon Bon and BB were scared. However, Exo didn´t surrender.

"Well then, we need to get out of here as fast as we can! Am not gonna stay in here while my friends are being murdered!", Exo said.

Bon Bon looked at him and sigh.

"The door is closed, and we can´t open it. How are we suppossed to get out of here?", Bon Bon.

Exo start thinking. She was right. Not the both of them could open the door. But now that they found BB, what could they do?

"Maybe I have an idea", Exo said, "We tried opening that door multiple times alone, but we didn´t try it at the same time"

"At the same time? What do you mean?", Bon Bon asked confused.

BB then stand up.

"Hey, maybe he is right. What if, instead of trying to open the door individually, we do it together?", BB suggested.

Bon Bon was still confused.

"How do you know that is gonna work?", she asked.

Exo then walked to the door.

"We are animatronics, we are more resistant and stronger than a normal human. Maybe if we can charge at this door at the same time, we can bring it down. Besides, I can´t think about any other plan", Exo explained.

BB start giggling and looked at Bon Bon.

"Maybe he is right! What else do we have?", he said.

Bon Bon then looked at the door.

"But still, we can´t charge at the door the three of us at the same time. This door is not so wide. We are not gonna fit", Bon Bon said.

But then, BB snapped his fingers.

"Hey, but it is large! And I have a wonderful idea that might work!", BB said, "However, it might not be so good because someone might get hurt"

Exo and Bon Bon looked at him curiously. Soon, they start thinking about their escape plan.

[10 minutes later]

"Alright, you guys ready?", BB said on Bon Bon´s head.

"You know, this is a ridiculous idea!", Bon Bon said seated on Exo´s shoulders.

"You do know am the one who is gonna get hurt in this one right?", Exo said.

Yes, Bon Bon was on top of Exo´s shoulder and BB was on top of Bon Bon´s head. The idea was simple. Exo is gonna charge at the door. Just about he hit the door, Bon Bon and BB must push the door as hard as they can. Three impacts at the same time.

"Now remember, we don´t need to stop! Otherwise you will lose speed and power! And you need to hold Bon Bon, so you can´t cover your own face with your hands. Otherwise, Bon Bon will lose balance and fall!", BB said.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?", Bon Bon and Exo asked.

"Trust me, it will work!", BB said.

Exo and Bon Bon rolled their eyes. Maybe it could work.

"CHARGE!", BB said while kicking Bon Bon on her back.

Bon Bon get scared and kick Exo on his chest. Exo took it as the signal. He yelled in anger and charged at the door, as well as the others. He would not let his friends get hurted by a monster like Vincent. He is not gonna let his Fazbear Family get hurt again. Not ever, ever again. As Exo was running toward the door, BB took out his sign and put in front of his face, while Bon Bon covered her face with her arms. Exo of course couldn´t do nothing. Then, with all his strength. Exo tackled the door along with Bon Bon and BB.

There was a loud noise that rumbled all over Vincent´s house. Last thing the three of them knew, the door was broken in half. Bon Bon was laying down beside a wall, BB was laying on the floor, and Exo was on his knees and panting. BB then raised his head and giggled.

"That was awesome!", BB said as he picked up his now broken sign, "Umm, could you wait here? I need my balloon back".

Then, he walked again down the basement. Bon Bon opened her eyes and crawled over to Exo.

"Hey, you ok?", she asked.

Exo smiled and looked at her.

"Am doing fine! We really get out of there!", Exo said.

However, Bon Bon stayed in silent while looking at him.

"Your face...", Bon Bon said.

"What? What about it?", Exo asked while walking toward a mirror.

As he stept in front of it, he saw that he had a big bump on his cheek and some fur have dissapeared, revealing some of his endoskeleton face. The impact was hard, and Exo got no other choice but to charge at the door with his own face. Exo´s eyes wide opened as he rub his cheek with his left paw. He tried to gasp, but he couldn´t. BB then came back with his balloon.

"Ok! We ready to go? Oh... your face...", BB said.

Exo, however, didn´t care. He stopped rubbing his cheek and looked at them.

"Common, we have no time to talk about this. We need to go now!", Exo said.

"But, maybe we can repair you! You can´t go back to Freddy´s Pizzeria in that state!", Bon Bon said.

"I don´t care! Maybe Vincent have already get there while we are wasting our time here talking and worrying about me!", Exo said as he start walking away.

Bon Bon and BB looked at each other.

"He is right. We can´t lose our time. We need to get there as fast as we can", BB said.

Bon Bon sigh but then she followed them. They start running toward the entrance and finally outside. Nobody was still there in the house. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Roxy left along with Vincent. However, they had a big surprise outside: the truck was still there. Exo was confused.

"Wait, this truck should have leaved like after 5 minutes ago. Why it is here?", Exo asked.

However, he was interrupted by a shriek of horror. It was Bon Bon.

"Exo! You need to look at this!", she said poiting at the door of the truck.

Exo walked toward it and saw it was stained in blood. He opened the door, only to reveal a dead man´s body, with his body covered in his own blood, and still with a list in his hands. He looked at the window and saw it was written in blood. It said, "Signature: Vincent"

"I can´t believe he really do this", BB said.

"We can´t let him reach the pizzeria", Exo said.

But he was again, interrupted by Bon Bon.

"Exo, look inside here...", she said pointing at the trailer.

Exo and BB looked inside. The animatronics were gone. What was happening here?

"Vincent took them. Surely enough, he took control over their minds too", BB said.

But Exo stared at the trailer. It was somehow familiar. It was green with orange borders. And there was a drawing on one of the sides of the trailer. Exo looked at it curiously, but it was all dirty. He then start cleaning it a little bit.

"Exo? What are you doing? We need to get moving!", Bon Bon.

But then, Exo fall on his knees as he saw the drawing.

"No... not them...", he said while staring at the big and green pine-tree surrounded by a orange circle and down it was written, "Explore!"

**Hello guys! Here am back with chapter 22! It was a little bit late writing this. by the way, i gotta say something. i will not write new chapters next week. probably, until wendsday, because of exams. but i will try my best to keep writing. well seems that things are getting interesting now huh? and now:**

**Question of the Chapter:**

What does Exo mean by "not them" while staring at the pine-tree drawing?

**That is a hard one! anyway, leave your reviews! what is gonna happen to him? how will bon bon and bb help Exo? will the other Toys animatronics react before its too late? we are gonna find it out on the next chapters. bye bye!**


	23. Old Friends

**Chapter 23: Old Friends**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza]

Meanwhile, Freddy, Foxy and Mike took care of Chica. Luckily, they found some spare arms for her and in less than a day, Mike could fix her. However, her fur was still loss, so her endoskelteon arms were visible.

Chica decided to stay in the backstage, along with Bonnie. She thought that he was still alive, and that Bonnie would love for someone to stay with him. Freddy, Foxy and Mike agreed.

"That was awful...", said Mike while seating on a chair in the backstage, "I can´t believe we are passing through this situation"

"What I can´t believe is that Vincent was still alive", Freddy said.

"And what about tha´kid Exo? Ye sure he is fine?", Foxy asked.

"He sacrificed for us. I hope he is okay...", Chica said.

It was midnight, 12:00 A.M. Mr. Fazbear then came. He walked inside the backstage and looked at Chica. He have been already notified that she lost her arms, but now she looks greater than ever.

"Hey Chica, how you feeling?", Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Am feeling better now... thanks", Chica said.

Then, Mr. Fazbear looked at Mike.

"Vincent, also known as the purple guy. I can´t believe he is still out there. And it seems he seeks revenge", Mr. Fazbear said.

"But why? Why is he doing this?", Freddy said.

Mr. Fazbear looked at Bonnie and sigh.

"He wants the pizzeria. He wants to destroy us. He was always a weird and crazy man. Back in 1987, he couldn´t stop talking about the life in another world and how beautiful was the murder", Mr. Fazbear said while taking from his bag a spare core, "I´m really sorry. Bonnie would still be alive if I had been here that day..."

He then sit and start to cry. Freddy wanted to say something, but he stopped.

"Mr. Fazbear, what if Vincent would come in here. We need to get ready!", Mike said.

Mr. Fazbear raised his head and looked at him with a serious face.

"You are right boy. If Vincent wants a fight, he will have a fight", Mr .Fazbear said.

"If that scallywag think he can mess with our friends, he be wrong!", Foxy said.

"Common, we better start", Mike said while walking out of the backstage and into the dining area.

Freddy, Foxy and Mr. Fazbear followed him. Chica couldn´t move her arms as she could before, so she stayed in the backstage. Immediately, Mike and the rest of the gang start turning over the tables and taking out the chairs.

Mr. Fazbear walked toward his office and took out two shotguns and give one to Mike.

"You know how to use it kid?", Mr Fazbear asked.

"O-Of course! Wow, it´s a little bit heavier than I thought", Mike said while raising his shotgun.

Freddy went to his stage and take out his microphone, a real one.

Foxy went to his cove, and start sharpening his hook. He stared at his hook and smiled.

"Pirate´s Promise", he said to himself as he start walking out of his cove.

[12:30 A.M]

The room were dark and the lights were flickering. Mike and Mr. Fazbear seated behind one of the tables. Freddy was in the show stage with Foxy.

"Do you think he will come?", Mike asked.

"He better come...", Foxy answered.

Suddenly, the main entrance door opened. Freddy and the rest of the gang could hear someone clapping. They waited. Mike was shaking a little bit and Mr. Fazbear was sweating. And then, from the West hall, a smiling man appeared, still clapping his hands.

"Ohhh, Mr. Fazbear! Isn´t this beautiful? All the Fazbear family reunited here. Well, some of you won´t join the party", Vincent said.

Freddy looked around.

"You are alone?", Freddy asked.

"That´s classified", Vincent said giggling.

Then. Mr. Fazbear stand up.

"Listen to me Vincent. I´m giving you the opportunity to leave my pizzeria and never come back again! You caused a lot of trouble. You killed Bonnie and nearly killed Chica. If I see your stupid smile for one more minute, I swear..."

"Swear? What are you gonna swear? You can´t do nothing... ex-boss," Vincent said, "I came back here for three thing. My paycheck... my flashlight... and your dead bodies laying on the floor in front of me..."

But then, Foxy charged at him, filled with anger.

"Ye don´t deserve nothin´here! Ye only deserve to die!", Foxy yelled.

But then, two glowing eyes appeared in the shadows behind Vincent. Freddy noticed this.

"Foxy! Watch out!", Freddy said, but it was too late.

Just as Foxy was about to stab Vincent, a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed Foxy by his neck. Foxy gasped in surprise and tried to break free. Then, the figure came out, revealing a gray and white stripped animatronic wolf. His eyes were glowing purple and he looked at Foxy and smirked.

"Oh, that was a close one...", Vincent said while taking out a control remote, "Now, Nighthowl... could you get that foxy out of my sight?"

Then, he pressed a buttom. Nighthowl nodded and throwed Foxy back in his cave. Freddy growled and start walking toward him, and Mike and Mr. Fazbear reloaded their shotguns. But then, Vincent laughed.

"Oh, Freddy, Michael, and Mr. Fazbear. You all alone? AGAINST ALL OF US?!", Vincent said as he raised his arms.

Then, from the shadows, came Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Roxy.

Then, Sabrina and Pat followed them and Nighthowl walked next to them. Roxy was also carrying the music box, and she stopped winding up. "Pop Goes The Weasel" music start playing, and the music box opened, revealing a giglingMarionette.

Freddy stopped and looked at them. Foxy recovered and opened the curtains of his cove and looked at them too. Mike and Mr. Fazbear lowered their shotguns in fear. There was too many of them. Mr. Fazbear recognized the other 3 animatronics from Exo´s restaurant. What were they doing here?

"Yes, a new Era will begin here in Freddy´s Pizzeria! What will all of you do now, huh?!", Vincent said.

But then, Foxy walked out of his cove. He walked next to Freddy and looked at the animatronics, with his eyes glowing yellow.

"I understand now...", Foxy said, "I didn´t bit that kid lobe purposely. It was ye all this time. Ye make me do that. Ye turned me into a monster..."

All of the animatronics giggled.

"Aww, look at the poor fox! Is he going to cry?", Pat giggled while taking a step forward.

But then, Foxy looked at him and opened his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. He then raised his hook, and yelled in anger, "YE ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

Then, in a quick move, Foxy charged at Pat. Pat didn´t expect that so he covered. But by his surprise, Foxy kneeled and low sweep Pat, making him fall. Pat growled and tried to hit Foxy with his tail, but missed. Foxy then jumped at Pat. He was just about to stab him, but suddenly, a tail hit him in his face, sending him to Freddy. Freddy catched Foxy just at the right moment.

"That was not nice...", Sabrina the Tiger said as she helped Pat to stand up, "You should be more friendly to your guests"

But then, she was interrupted by a loud sound. Sabrina felt like a bunch of little marbles hit her right arm. She then looked at Mike, that fired his shotgun.

"You are not gonna get away with this!", Mike said as he aimed at Sabrina, "Next one will kill you!"

But then, Vincent laughed maniatically. The Toys and ¨The Explorers¨looked at him curiously.

"Wow! This is gonna be awesome!", Vincent said, "Good thing I have everything planned. Pat, go find Chica, I know she is still alive. Toy Freddy and Roxy go and kill Freddy. Toy Chica and Sabrina, go after Foxy. Nighthowl, you are with me boy. We are gonna take Mike and Mr. Fazbear out of this battle"

All the animatronics smiled and nodded. Well, some of them. Toy Chica was acting different. She remembered when Bon Bon disobeyed Vincent. Roxy looked at her.

"Don´t... he will kill you", Roxy whispered at Toy Chica.

But then, Toy Chica looked at her.

"Are you my friend?", she asked.

Roxy was surprised.

"Chica I..."

"Enought of talking! Let´s do this now!", Vincent said as Toy Freddy walked toward the original Freddy, with his fists raised and Sabrina was walking toward Foxy, licking her lips.

Pat then rushed toward the show stage. Vincent was behind Nighthowl, and Mike and Mr. Fazbear were shooting at him, but the bullets deflect from Nighthowl.

"Dammit! What are we gonna do?!", Freddy said as he was about to punch Toy Freddy.

Suddenly, they heared a loud whistle from outside. Then, with a loud crash, a truck appeared inside the entrance of the West hall.

**Hello guys! am here again with the new chapter! how you like it so far? you know, as always, leave your reviews here! OMG, 5 more reviews and there will be 100 reviews for my story! You guys are the best of the best! and 2,000 more views and my story will reach 10,000 views! I really aprecciate you guys! i will love the one who helps me reach the review number 100! anyways:**

**Chapter of the Question (¡?)**

Who do you think it was the one who was driving the truck?

**Here is the question for you guys! again, let me know how you like my story so far! well, see ya tomorrow! hopefully...**


	24. Wild Ride

**Chapter 24: Wild Ride**

[Vincent´s House - Outside]

"Exo? Exo, common, wake up!" Bon Bon said while shaking Exo.

He was still on his knees staring at the pine-tree drawing. He knew what was that.

"This is not true... this can´t be happening..." Exo said while standing up.

BB then looked at him curiously.

"Can you explain what is happening?," BB asked.

Exo took a deep breath and start telling BB and Bon Bon about his old friends.

"You see... back before I was bring here to the pizzeria, I belonged to another restaurant, with other animatronics. We were a gang, just like the same as Freddy and the others. I still remember their names... Nighthowl the Wolf, the leader of the gang. He is the strongest guy I could ever saw. Pat the Panther, the second guy to go. He have a bad tempered attitude. He also likes to play jokes... and they are not even funny. And Sabrina the Tiger. She is the youngest of us all... and the fastest probably," Exo explained.

"Wait... so you are saying you know these guys?" Bon Bon asked.

"They are from my old restaurant I once belonged, so yeah," Exo said.

BB then walked around the truck, looking and examinating it.

"Well, good news! Guess what? Thanks to my humanoid database, I know how to use this thing!", BB said while opening the door of the passenger´s door.

Exo and Bon Bon followed him.

"That´s good to hear! You are going ride it isn´t it?," Exo asked.

But then, BB giggled nervously.

"Umm, two things. One, I never drived a car in my life. And two, I´m too short to push the pedals," BB said.

Exo then groaned.

"Alright, so maybe Bon Bon can..."

"Don´t even think about it Exo! I´m not gonna ride this thing!" Bon Bon interrupted.

Exo groaned again. He then opened the driver´s door, grab the guy dead body, put it down on the floor and seated. He was nervous and shaking. Bon Bon seated next to him and BB next to her.

"I´m a animatronic. How am I suppossed to drive this thing?!" Exo asked.

"It´s ok Exo! I will tell you what to do!" BB said, "Look, it´s not that hard, according to my database..."

"Forget about that right now! Just tell Exo what to do!" Bon Bon said.

BB giggled.

"This is going to be awesome!" BB said.

Exo then hold the sterring wheel tightly.

"Ok, you ready?" Exo asked.

"Wait! Just..." Bon Bon said while putting on the seat belts, "I don´t want to fly away and land on the middle of the streets. If we are going to die, we are going to die together"

Exo rolled his eyes. He then found the keys.

"Alright, just turn it on!" BB said.

Exo do what BB said. He then turned it on, and the truck engine turned on.

"Ok, this is it..." Exo said while pushing the pedal.

However, the truck didn´t move. It was like something was holding it from moving.

"You need to pull the lever!" BB said.

Exo then grabbed the lever and pulled it. Bad mistake. The truck then started moving in a incredible speed. Bon Bon hang on her seat belt tightly and closed her eyes.

"Alright, we are on the road!" Exo said.

But then, he noticed he was getting out of the road, and directly to a light post.

"Turn the wheel before we crash!" BB said while closing his eyes.

Exo then turned the wheel to the right. The truck then moved to the right side of the road, and now getting out of it again.

"Turn now left!" BB said.

Exo turned it left. The truck start moving left then.

"Try to make it stable! Don´t get out of the road!" BB said.

"Ok, how long are we from Freddy´s Pizzeria?!" Exo asked.

Bon Bon hold her stomach.

"We are just 1 kilometer away..." she said and then she throwed up oil from the window, "I´m s-sorry... oil start whirling around my wires..."

Exo then keep driving. Who knows what was gonna happening in the pizzeria while he was driving? He needed to get there as fast as he can! He start pushing the pedal more, to the bottom.

"Hey, we are going fast! Don´t do that!" BB warned, but Exo didn´t listen.

He keep driving at a incredible speed and after 10 minutes, he finally saw the pizzeria.

"There it is! Freddy´s Pizzeria!" Bon Bon said.

"Hang on! We are going in!" Exo said.

"Hey! Slow down! You are going to get through the entrance!" BB said.

"We have no time to park the truck in the parking lot! Besides, what if Vincent is already there?!" Exo asked.

"You better stop! Somebody is going to get hurt!" BB said.

But Exo hold the wheel tightly, and didn´t stop.

"We better take a risk," Exo said.

"Oh dear endoskeleton..." Bon Bon said while rolling her eyes.

Exo pushed the pedal. The truck was moving like a wild bull out of control, or maybe more than that. Bon Bon hang on her seat, as well as BB. Exo just grabbed the wheel tightly when he was close to reach the pizzeria. He didn´t close his eyes. But then, he start seeing everything in slow motion again.

Then. the truck impact with the main entrance. Exo didn´t notice that. But what he noticed is that the glass of the windshield broke into big and sharp pieces. And they were heading toward Exo, BB and Bon Bon

Following his instincts, he moved just in time and get in front of them, covering them with his arms and body. The sharp glass pieces landed on Exo´s back, burying themselves in him. He yelled in pain and get hurted, but at least his friends were saved. He was facing Bon Bon and BB, and smiled a little bit.

Then, the truck stopped. They were finally in. Exo then opened the door and fall to the floor. Bon Bon and BB get down to and tried to take out the glass fragments out of his back.

"Exo! Why in the world have you done that?!" Bon Bon asked while taking off him a big piece of glass.

"That must really hurt! Haven´t you had enough for a day?!" BB asked.

But then, Exo stand up. Some glass fragments were still inside him, but he didn´t care. What´s most important, is that they made it.

"We are here! We made it!" Exo said.

"Wow, you deserve a medal boy! That was just like in a action movie!" a voice said.

Exo, Bon Bon and BB turned around to see Vincet, who was now walking toward them.

"I should congratulate you kid! Not only you escaped, but you also learned how to drive!" Vincent giggled.

Exo then growled.

"You! What have you done to my friends?!" Exo asked while walking toward him.

"And what you done to Roxy and Toy Chica?!" Bon Bon asked.

Vincent looked at them and rubbed his head.

"Well... they are my friends now!" Vincent said.

Exo then heared a gunshot. He looked at the dining area and saw Mike and Mr. Fazbear shooting at Nighthowl. Bon Bon saw Roxy and Toy Freddy fighting against Freddy and Sabrina and Toy Chica fighting agains a mad and hysterical Foxy.

"No... free them, now!" Exo said.

Vincent laughed, but Exo the lifted him up by his shirt. But he didn´t knew he had something on his hand.

"I wish I could kid," Vincent said, "But sorry to say, that´s not going to happen"

He then pushed a bottom. Just as Exo was about to stab him, someone runned toward him.

"Exo! Look out!" Bon Bon yelled, but it was too late.

Someone punched Exo on his face with a incredible strength. Exo fall down to the floor, letting Vincent go. Vincent then smiled and looked at the animatronic.

"Go and take care of him," Vincent said while following Nighthowl, "Toy Freddy, take care of Bon Bon and BB. Leave Freddy to Roxy"

Toy Freddy then stopped and nodded. He then started walking toward Bon Bon with his fists risen. Bon Bon looked at him and giggled nervously.

"T-Toy Freddy... you won´t hurt me... right?" Bon Bon asked.

But Toy Freddy ignored her and then tried to punch her, but she dodged it. BB, of course, hide inside the office and closed both doors. Meanwhile, the animatronic grabbed Exo and dragged him to the backstage, where Chica and Bonnie were.

He opened the door and kick Exo inside. Chica then reactivated and saw Exo laying on the floor.

"Exo! It´s you again!" Chica said while hugging him, ignoring her pain because of her endoskeletal arms.

Exo, however, didn´t answer. He quickly stand up.

"Chica, you better go away!" Exo said while standing in a fighting stance.

"What? Why?" Chica asked.

However, she got an answer. A black animatronic walked inside the backstage.

"Because of me, of course!" it said.

"Pat..." Exo growled.

"Exo..." Pat giggled.

Chica then moved to the corner of the room. Things are going to get nasty.

**Hello guys! Its me again, you dear and friendly friend Micahell501. How are things getting now, huh? Its getting more suspensful and exciting! am glad to write chapter 24 for you guys! and yes, 102 reviews! you are all awesome! Anyway:**

**Question of the Chapter:**

What do you think what will happen in the backtstage? What will happen to Exo? Or Pat? Or Chica?... or Bonnie?

**I will left that to you. Tell me how you like the story so far in the reviews! Spread the story! i will write more tomorrow. ok, i have nothing else to say, see ya next chapter!**


	25. A Test of Reflexes

**Chapter 25: A Test of Reflexes**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizzeria]

Exo the Explorer Coyote, and Pat the Black Panther are now in the backstage, both looking at each other with mad expressions on their face.

"Been so long, isn´t it?" Pat asked, "So tell me Exo, how was Thomas birthday party?"

Exo growled at him. He feel so angry at him, specially because Pat knew what had happened that day.

"You are such a... you are going to pay for this Pat. You are my friend, and I know I shouldn´t kill you, but kicking your animatronic panther ass will not kill you," Exo said while raising his fist.

Pat then giggled.

"After you, I will kill that damned chicken. Let´s have some fun then!" Pat said.

That was the call. Exo then charged at Pat and try to stab him with his kitchen knife. Pat, however, dodged easily. He then turned around and kick Exo in his chest. Exo took a step back.

"Just look at you..." Pat giggled, "I can see your endoskeletal face. Are you hurt?"

"I´m going to cut both of your paws right now!" Exo said.

"Oh, the same thing you did to Thomas?" Pat asked.

Exo then charged at him, yelling in anger. He was hurt for what Vincent make him do, and making him remind about it just makes him more angry and deadly. He try to stab Pat again, but he missed. He then punched him in his stomach. Quickly, he grabbed a spare and empty Freddy head and throwed it at him, just in his head.

Pat hold his head. He was a little bit stunned. He growled and take a chair and throwed it at Exo. Exo dodged it, but Pat was now in the air and kick him in his face. He then jumped on top of him and start punching him and he would not stop.

"You deserve every bit of this Exo! Thanks to you, we were banished from our restaurant!" Pat said while punching.

But then, someone stab him from behind. Pat yelled in pain. He stand up and take off the kitchen knife that was stabbed in his back and then turned around. He saw Chica with another kitchen knife on her endoskeletal right hand.

"Leave him alone you damned, black beast!" Chica said while pointing her knife at Pat.

Exo spit oil and move his paw.

"Chica... don´t do this... you don´t know him," Exo said, but then Pat stomp on his chest.

"Shut up Exo..." he said, and then looked at Chica and laughed, "Well then, I can kill two birds in a shoot, do you get the joke? Because, you are a bird, and I need to kill both Exo and you!"

"Your jokes suck... and Exo is no bird, he is a brave coyote!" Chica said and then charged at Pat with her only knife.

Pat giggled and charged at her as well, with the knife that Chica used to stabbed him. Chica swinged her knife first, and it impact on Pat´s knife. However, Chica then dropped her knife and hold her arm. She feel a lot of pain.

Pat looked at her and smiled.

"You see? You are just an old model. I, however, I´m from the latest model. You have no chance!" Pat said, but the next second a endoskeletal hand punch him in his face.

"I don´t care what model you are, I will still fight you!" Chica said while raising her arms.

Pat then hold his jaw. It spilled oil.

"Exo? Why would you do that? He doesn´t deserve to live. Not when he cut a little boy´s hand" Pat said while walking toward the table.

Pat saw Bonnie´s dead body and smiled. He then grabbed Bonnie and throwed it at Chica. Chica couldn´t dodged it, and she was hit by Bonnie and landed on the other side of the room, and some spare head start falling, hitting her.

"Wow, that guy´s dead body sure it´s heavy!" Pat said while grabbing Bonnie´s body again and raise it above Chica, "You don´t mind if I crush you with your old comrade body, right?"

Chica saw Pat holding Bonnie´s dead body and closed her eyes, knowing that everything would end, but she was wrong. A knife appeared through Pat´s chest. Pat looked down and gasped. The kitchen knife twisted in his body. Pat, however, didn´t mind the pain and kicked the one who stabbed him from behind.

"You are a very sneaky and hard coyote to beat, Exo" Pat said, still holding Bonnie´s body.

Exo then stand up and looked at him.

"Let my friend go Pat... leave him alone!" Exo yelled.

Pat looked at him curiously.

"Your friend? Oh, you mean this purple bunny? He was your friend?" Pat asked, but then giggled, "Ok then, if that´s what you want"

Pat then throwed Bonnie´s dead body toward Exo. Exo didn´t know what to do. He didn´t want to get hit by Bonnie, but he also dont want Bonnie to hit the wall. Somethin inside him was telling that Bonnie was not dead, that he, somehow, still lives inside him and his friends. He needed to take a decision.

But he was too late to took it. Bonnie´s body hit Exo, sending both of them flying toward the big and large power box of the backstage. It was the source where you can turn on the lights of the pizzeria.

As they hit the power box, sparks start flying off from it, and both Exo and Bonnie were electrocuted by a high amount of electricity. The lights of the entire pizzeria then gone off for a moment. Exo couldn´t open his eyes, but after a couple of seconds he could. But then, Pat was looking at him with a bright wide smile.

"You are tough..." Pat said while lifting Exo by his neck and throwed him at the table, "But not even that is going to save you"

He then start kicking him. Exo growled in pain. Pat was laughing like a maniac. But then, Exo grabbed his foot before he could kick him. Exo then slowly stand up. Pat noticed that his body was shaking uncontrollably. He was moving his head like if he was having a glitch. Maybe he was acting like that because of the electrocution.

"You nearly scared me..." Pat said as he grabbed Exo by his shoulder and hit him in his stomach with his knee. Exo was coughing oil now, and Pat was giggling.

"I... will not stop... no matter what..." Exo managed to say as he closed his eyes.

Pat keep punching him until his own paws were now stained in Exo´s oil. Pat stopped for a moment and looked at Exo. Exo opened his eyes and hold his face, where he noticed something different.

"Oh, it seems I took off some of your fur on your face," Pat said while looking at his paw with some of Exo´s fur on it.

Exo knew it. Now, half of his face don´t have fur, and his endoskeleton was now visible. Exo walked slowly toward Pat. He would not give up, even if he is nearly out of energy now.

Pat looked at him and shake his head.

"When will you learn, Exo?" Pat asked.

Chica opened her eyes and looked at Exo.

"Don´t... you are hurt... please" she managed to say as she tried to stand up.

Exo didn´t listen. He raise his knife and swing it at Pat. But Pat thought he got enough of it. He grabbed Exo´s arm. Then, he grabbed him by his neck and push him toward the wall.

"Now... we better end this..." Pat said as he hold Exo with one of his paw and charge the other one to give the last and deadly hit.

"I... will not... give up..." Exo keep saying, but Pat giggled.

"You are done Exo. Say hello to Thomas for me, would you?" Pat said as he was about to hit Exo, but he didn´t noticed that a pair of red eyes was starring at him and aproaching at him.

Chica saw this and was nearly to gasp, but she hold her beak. She recognized those red eyes anywhere. Pat didn´t know.

"Die!" Pat said as he swing his fist at Exo´s face, ready to smash his head, but he couldn´t.

Just as that was going to happen, something, or someone, hold Pat´s arm. Pat was confused. He then turned around to see who was it and he gasped in fear. Exo opened his eyes.

"No way..." he said as he saw the shadow behind Pat, holding his arm, with his red eyes glowing, and making weird and scary robotic noises.

**Hi guys! Here i am with chapter number 25! things are not getting as you all expected isnt it?**

**Question of the Chapter: **

Who is the figure behind Pat?

**Yes, i know, an easy one. anyway, let me know you like my story in the reviews! do you like it so far? what do you think about Pat? do you think he should die or live? we are gonna find out that next chapter. see ya!**


	26. Reactivated

**Chapter 26: Reactivated**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza - Backstage]

Someone hold Pat´s arm before he could smash Exo´s head and kill him. Pat gasped and looked at the figure behind him. It was a faceless figure, but you could see red and glowing dots inside his face. Exo coughed and looked at the figure.

"No way..." Exo said as he struggled, "Bonnie?"

Yes, it was Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Exo and, if he still had his face, he would smile. Blue sparks fly off Bonnie´s body and he was shaking just as Exo was when they hit together the power box and get eletrocuted.

In other words, Bonnie have a little boost, and even if he is missing his right arm, he will still fight.

"Wow, seems that you are back from the death," Pat interupted.

He then grabbed Bonnie´s right arm and push him away. Exo, once he saw he was free, swing his knife at Pat, hoping he could stab him. Pat knew about this so he ducked, and Exo missed. Pat then kicked Exo in his legs, making him fall.

"You are weak and tired Exo, your batteries are consumed... which it means you are slow," Pat giggled.

However, Pat didn´t know that Bonnie was behind him. Bonnie amazingly lift Pat with his only arm by his neck. Bonnie was making weird and scary robotic noises, like if he was trying to say something. Pat kicked Bonnie several times in his chest, but it seems that nothing could stop him. Bonnie didn´t even budge.

"Damn, this guy is tough..." Pat thought for himself.

Bonnie then slammed Pat down to the floor. The impact was so hard, that sounds of breaking endoskeletons ribs and neck could be hear. Pat tried to stand up, he was hurt now, but he couldn´t understand why Bonnie is suddenly so strong?

Bonnie then walked toward Chica, who was leaned on the wall and holding her arms in pain. Chica raised her head and saw Bonnie and start crying.

"Bonnie... you are back..." Chica said and oil tears start rolling down her cheek.

Bonnie make a sad noise, and wipe the tears off her cheek. He was trying to tell her that everythin was going to be fine and that they would get out of there alive. He then held out his paw to help Chica. She look at him and smiled and held out her wing too.

But as soon as Bonnie helped Chica to stand up, Pat jumped on top of Bonnie. Bonnie moved all around the backstage and trying to reach Pat. Pat then took out a kniffe and start stabbing Bonnie in his chest multiple times. Chica and Exo watched in horror as Pat did this. But Bonnie was not going to give up. If Exo was too tired to battle Pat and Chica was too weak to battle him, then who will?

Bonnie then throwed himself to the floor, landing on his back, in which Pat was. Pat was nearly crushed by this sudden attack. Bonnie then stand up and grabbed Pat by his arm and turned him around. He was pulling his arm, pulling as hard as he could.

Pat start yelling in pain as he could feel his arm being pulled by Bonnie. But then, he could not feel anything. He could not feel his arm now. Pat looked at Bonnie with his eyes wide open as he saw his left arm being lifted by Bonnie.

"No... what have you done?!" Pat yelled in anger.

He then swing his tail and hit Bonnie with it. Bonnie stept back, and Pat could stand up again. He hold his left shoulder, which it was gushing oil. He looked at Bonnie and growled.

"I´m going to send you to the dump place!" Pat said as he chared at Bonnie with his only arm.

But Bonnie didn´t move. When Pat hit him, Bonnie didn´t budge. Pat looked at him in fear, but he still punch him. No matter how much he punched or kick, Bonnie didn´t move.

Just as Pat was kicking Bonnie again, he could feel his batteries running out. Bonnie saw this and took his chance. With his only arm, he punched Pat so hard in his face, that some endoskeleton teeth fly away from his mouth. Exo saw this and hold his jaw, like if he could feel Pat´s pain. Pat was growling in anger. He looked around for something he could use, so he took a pipe and throwed it at Bonnie, hitting him in his head.

But not even with this, Bonnie move, or hold his face in pain. He start walking slowly toward Pat, his red eyes starring at him. Pat saw this, and he could even feel that Bonnie was staring into his soul, or in this case, core. Pat moved away, but there was no place to hide in the backstage. Pat then looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"Common Bonnie... w-why are you even doing this? Y-You don´t need to do this, you know? I-I mean, you don´t need to kill me," Pat said, but Bonnie didn´t listen.

Bonnie then grabbed Pat by his neck. Pat start choking and he feel his endoskeleton face getting broken. Exo, who saw all of this, crawled over to Chica. He knew what was going to happen.

"Chica... you better close your eyes..." he said.

Chica looked at Exo confused.

"W-Why?" she asked.

Pat was pleading, shaking, and Bonnie wasn´t listening.

"Please buddy, let me..." Pat started saying, but he was interrupted by Bonnie, who grabbed his upper jaw as he was talking.

Bonnie then whispered in Pat ear, "nEvEr... mEsS... wItH... mY fRiEnDs!"

Then, with all his strength, Bonnie start pulling Pat´s upper jaw. He is doing the same thing as they do to him. Pat was yelling in pain. He saw Exo hugging Chica, trying not to look. Pat held out his arm at him, like if he wanted him to help.

But of course, who would help someone who doesn´t trust his own friends and who think is the coolest animatronic of all? Exo looked at him with a sad expression in his face. Then, he closed his eyes and turned around. Pat understood that, and he stopped, because now he could feel his face being pulled away from his head.

Finally, with his last remaining strength, Bonnie pull off Pat upper jaw, and throwed it away. Pat´s body was on his knees, and finally fall to the floor. Bonnie stomp on Pat´s chest, destroyin his core and stomp on his head, crushing it completely. Bonnie now understood he won, so he stand up and walked toward Exo. Exo and Chica looked at him and smiled. Bonnie held his arm to him, and he helped them to stand up.

"Thanks Bonnie... it´s good to see you again," Exo said with a smile.

Bonnie make a happy sound.

"I was so worried about you! I missed you a lot!" Chica said as she hugged Bonnie.

Bonnie then hugged her back. It was a beautiful time. Exo then looked at Pat dead body and sighed.

"I´m sorry Pat... why did you joined Vincent? You used to be a good guy..." Exo said.

But then, he remembered that the battle was not over. His friends still need him outside! He opened the door of the backstage.

"They still need help..." Exo said, "Thanks to you Bonnie, I recovered some of my energy by being out of that fight"

Bonnie raised his arm and put a thumbs up. But then, he sit on the floor. He was feeling dizzy, because his energy was running out quickly.

"Bonnie? What is happening to you?" Chica asked.

"His energy is running fast! If Bonnie keeps fighting, it will drain completely!" Exo said as he examinated Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at him with his red glowing eyes. Even if he couldn´t talk, Exo knew what he was saying. He told him to rescue his friends, his family... his Fazbear family. Exo nodded and walk toward the door.

"Chica, please I need you to stay here with Bonnie. You wouldn´t also survive," Exo said.

Chica then nodded and smiled.

"Go save them honey. Go!" Chica said.

Exo nodded and walked outside the backstage. But just as he walked out of it, he saw Foxy being pinned down to the floor by Sabrina. Foxy was fighting like a beast. He was so mad, so angry at Vincent, that his only goal was to kill him and kill everyone who gets in his away. But that was not all.

Toy Chica then grabbed Foxy was pushed him toward Pirate Cove. Foxy smirked and walked inside his cove. Sabrina growled and followed him. Toy Chica looked down at the floor, but followed Sabrina.

Exo growled and walked toward Pirate Cove. It is now time to help his best friend.

**Hello everyone! This is chapter 26! yay! am really sorry for the long wait, but school these days are hard... but i will still write stories or you guys! anyway:**

**Question of the Chapter:**

What do you think about Pat? He really deserved to die? Or he deserved to live? Do you think Sabrina will have the same fate?

**I will let that question for you guys! by the waym maybe some of you noticed that Exo appeared on insanes creatures, Legends Reborn story. i recommend it to read, its very interestin and cool! and i really aprreciate your help freddy faz bear, for the idea, i may take something from it. i got nothing else to say, see ya next chapter!**


	27. Fight, Toy Chica, Fight!

**Chapter 27: Fight, Toy Chica, Fight!**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza - Pirate Cove]

"Come here ye scallywags! Am goin´ to kill that landrubber Vincent by making him walk the plank!" Foxy said in anger as he saw Sabrina and Toy Chica walking inside Pirate Cove.

Sabrina the Tiger growled and looked at Foxy with her purple glowing eyes. She giggled as she fixed her bowtie.

"You sure are a very annoying fox," Sabrina said while walking toward him, "Don´t worry, I will make sure this ends quickly"

Foxy then smirked.

"Ye think ye are gonna beat Ol´ Captn´Foxy in his own cove? Ye be wrong!" Foxy said as he dragged his hook through the floor, and some yellow sparks flew off it.

"Still, we are two, and you are only one! Right, Chicadee?" Sabrina said as she turned around.

"R-Right..." Toy Chica said while nodding.

Toy Chica feel different. She was sad, depressed. She could not take that moment when Vincent kicked Bon Bon in the basement along with Exo. He called her useless, dumb, and some other things. She wanted to cry, to be free.

Foxy growled and looked at Toy Chica.

"Is this really what ye want to do? Do ye think that following the bad man orders is something good?" Foxy asked Toy Chica.

Toy Chica looked at him nervously. Was he telling the truth? Can she fight Vincent and be free?

"Stop it Foxy..." Sabrina interrupted, "Our orders are clear. Find you, hurt you, and kill you. You are not going to get out of here alive"

"Ye better dont underestimate me. Am a pirate!" Foxy said with proud.

"Well, we are two! You are only one! You can´t win!" Sabrina said.

Then, she charged at Foxy. She raises her paws, and sharp and large claws appears on them. Sabrina was moving at a incredible speed, slightly more faster than Foxy.

Foxy stand in a fighting stance and waited for Sabrina to attack. Sabrina jumped on him, with her claws ready to strike. Foxy, however, saw this, and duck. He then kicked Sabrina in her stomach while she was still in the air. Sabrina fall to the floor and gasp for air while Foxy jumped from the floor to his standing position.

Foxy chuckled, but he didn´t knew there was someone behind him. After the next second, Toy Chica grabbed Foxy tightly by behind, making him vulnerable.

Sabrina stand up slowly and smiled when she saw Foxy struggling, trying to escape Toy Chica´s grip. She then started walking slowly toward him and licking her lips. Toy Chica closed her eyes. She didn´t want to see what was going to happen next.

Foxy was cursing, struggling, but this couldn´t help him. Sabrina stand just in front of him and stroked Foxy´s face.

"Now that I see it... you are cute and strong..." she said.

"Get yer dirty hands off my face!" Foxy said in anger.

Sabrina didn´t listen and then she leaned over to him and kissed him on his lips. Foxy was surprised by this, but he keep struggling. Toy Chica was shaking, because she knew what was going to happen next.

Then, Sabrina stab Foxy in his stomach with her claws. Foxy wanted to yell, but he couldn´t, and oil start coming out of his mouth. Sabrina didn´t stop kissing him, but she only did this to taste his own oil. After she done this, she break the kiss and lick her lips, all stained in Foxy´s oil. Foxy growled in pain.

"You know... for being an old model, your oil taste better than I thought," Sabrina said.

"Curses... ye are gonna pay for this..." Foxy said, still struggling.

Sabrina just giggled. She then dragged her claws to the floor.

"I think its time to finish this..." she said as he raised her paw, "This one goes to your core!"

But as she was about to stab Foxy and take out his core, Exo opened the curtains of Pirate Cove and looked at her.

"Sabrina!" Exo yelled as he walked inside.

Sabrina stopped and looked at him. Foxy stopped struggling and Toy Chica was now shaking. Exo limp heavily as he moved toward her.

"Well, who do we got here?" Sabrina asked giggling while looking at him, "It´s the ´bravest explorer of all, Exo the Explorer Coyote´. How are you doing darling?"

"Sabrina... you need to stop this. You don´t know what you are doing," Exo said.

But then, Sabrina started looking around.

"Where is Pat?" she asked slowly.

"Please listen to me, this is not you..." Exo said.

"Where is Pat?!" she asked a little bit louder now.

"I don´t want to hurt you. You can still fight this, just like I did," Exo said in a soft voice, trying to calm her.

"WHERE IS HIM?" she yelled.

Exo stept back. He took a deep breath. There was no reason in lying. Pat was dead. His core and his memory system was destroyed.

"He... is deactivated... forever," Exo said.

Sabrina looked scared. It seem she wanted to cry, or to yell in anger. But then, she shake her head and her purple eyes glow.

"Then, you are going to join him," Sabrina said as she runned toward him.

Exo knew Sabrina. He knew she was very fast. But Sabrina didn´t know some things about him that Vincent saw. Exo´s ear rised and he saw Sabrina moving in slow motion for a moment. His systems start calculating her speed, and her strength in two seconds.

Then, he rushed toward her. When they were close each other, Sabrina jumped and Exo slid on his knees. While he was under Sabrina, he scratched Sabrina through her chest to her stomach, making a deep cut.

Both Sabrina and Exo stood motionless for a moment. Then, Sabrina fall to his knees and gasp for air. Exo turned around.

"I´m really sorry about this Sabrina... but I will protect my new family, at all costs!" Exo said while looking at Foxy and smiled.

Foxy saw him and smiled too. Toy Chica saw Exo and she felt something inside her changing. New family. She loved that term. Maybe she knew what she needed to do.

"Chicadee, kill that pirate fox! He is vulnerable, kill him!" Sabrina commanded while standing again.

But Toy Chica didn´t listen. Then, she let Foxy go. Foxy was surprised by this and looked at her. Toy Chica was holding her head and moving around, like if she was fighting herself.

Exo saw this and walked toward her.

"Lad, don´t do that!" Foxy warned.

"It´s ok Foxy. Toy Chica, she is fighting agains the true enemy, agains Vincent," Exo said.

Toy Chica was crying. She stomp on the floor with her feet several times. Exo saw this, but he wasn´t scared. This was the same thing that happened to him. He get closer to Toy Chica. Toy Chica opened her eyes and looked at Exo. Her eyes were changing from purple to blue.

"You can do this... do it for Bon Bon, your best friend!" Exo said.

Toy Chica smiled and then took off her beak. She took off the chip that was inside her beak and throwed it to the floor and stomp on it, crushing it. Toy Chica sigh in relief and she put her beak back. She looked at Exo and Foxy and smiled.

"I missed you! You and Bon Bon did it! I´m so glad you get out of there!" Toy Chica said while crying and hugging Exo tightly.

"Lad, what happened to yer face?" Foxy asked.

"And why you have some glass pieces all over your back?" Toy Chica asked.

"Some... problems. B-But I´m ok, don´t worry about me," Exo said while covering his face with his only paw.

"We do worry, after this, we will fix ye," Foxy said with a smile.

Exo smiled too and hugged Toy Chica back.

"Aww, isn´t it cute?" Sabrina interrupted, "You three disgust me"

Exo, Foxy and Toy Chica looked at her.

"Please Sabrina, you better stop this," Exo said, "We are three, you are one. You know how this is going to end"

But Sabrina laughed. Exo was confused, as well as the others.

"You think I´m going to give up only because Chicadee betrayed me and our father Vincent?" Sabrina said while taking off her green bowtie and her hunting vest, "Well, no. I think I need to dismantle the three of you now"

Suddenly, the lights of Pirate Cove start flickering and then, they went off. Exo, Foxy and Toy Chica changed her eyes into night vision mode quickly. But then, they noticed Sabrina wasn´t there.

"This be no good," Foxy said as a white and long tail appeared behind him.

**hey guys! here it is, chapter 27! it seems that some people hated Pat XD. who wouldn´t hate a panther who dont even trust his partners of his restaurant? oh, and for CoolKat, i forgot to say it, Foxy in Love is the first story before Legends Reborn, i forgot to say that XD. Anyway:**

**Question of the Chapter (am starting to get out of questions):**

Who do you think is going to die in Pirate Cove?

**remember, this is my fanfic, so either Exo, or Toy Chica, or Foxy or Sabrina or nobody can die! suspense? of course! i will leave you guys for now. i hope we see each other next chapter. see ya!**


	28. Fastest Tiger Alive

**Chapter 28: Fastest Tiger Alive**

[Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza - Pirate Cove]

"Foxy, look out!" Toy Chica said as he pushed Foxy away.

Both of them fall to the floor as a large and sharp tail bounds close to them. Foxy growled and quickly stand up and looked at the ceiling, but he didn´t see nobody.

"Why ye such a coward? Come and fight now!" Foxy said.

Exo then stand next to Foxy.

"We have a problem. Sabrina, she... she is very fast. She is a tiger, I´m not surprised about that, but she is also sneaky as one," Exo said.

Toy Chica stand up as well and she went next to Exo.

"So what are we suppossed to do?" Toy Chica asked.

Then, they could hear Sabrina´s giggled.

"She is just playing with us. We are wasting our time!" Exo said.

"C´mon landrubber! Come and fight us! You are such a waste of life!" Foxy said.

But then, someone moved behind him. Foxy turned around just in time to avoid Sabrina´s sharp claws. Foxy saw his chance and grabbed her arm as she swing her paw at him.

"NOW!" Toy Chica yelled as she grabbed Sabrina by behind.

But Sabrina only giggled.

"You think you can hold me? I don´t think so," she said.

Then, in a quick move, she kicked Toy Chica in his legs and scratched Foxy in his face. Both of them stept back and Sabrina hide in the shadows again.

"She´s too fast! How are we going to fight her?" Toy Chica said as she hold her leg.

Exo think for a moment.

"Back to back!" Exo said.

Foxy nodded and walked next to Exo and Toy Chica. They formed a little circle, back to their backs, hoping that they could easily beat Sabrina.

But it wasn´t too easy. Sabrina appeared above them and jumped at Toy Chica, ready to kill her for her betrayal. Exo´s ears raised and pushed Toy Chica away, taking her place to be pinned downed by Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled. She got the one who would also like to kill. She then start sratching Exo in his face.

"If it wasn´t by you and your stupid hunting knife, we would still be in our restaurant, taking care of the little kids as we were created for!" Sabrina said in anger.

Sabrina then sratched Exo on his chest, tearing off his explorer belt with explorer and boyscout badges, and making a deep cut in his chest, just as he did to her. Exo tried to cover himself, but Sabrina claws were so sharp, that not even covering with his own arms would help him.

But then, someone grabbed her by her tail. It was Foxy. Foxy pull her tail and throwed her at his fake ship. Sabrina got hit in her head, and she was stunned.

Foxy looked at Exo and held his paw.

"Damn lad, she scratched yer face pretty bad. Ye look worser than before," Foxy said as he helped Exo to stand up.

"R-Really? H-How worser?" he asked.

Exo now lost half of his fur in his face, as well as his ear, just as Foxy was when he was dismantled. And his chest was stained in oil. He looked downed and saw his explorer belt on the floor, with the badges all over it.

Just as Sabrina was recovering, Toy Chica noticed that Foxy´s pirate ship was attached to some ropes.

"Quick! The ropes!" she said as she take out her kitchen knife and start cutting them.

Foxy nodded and start cutting them too with his hook, but Exo wasn´t.

"Wait, don´t do that! You are going to kill her!" he said.

"She wanted to kill us Exo! It´s she or us!" Toy Chica said.

"But there must be another way! We don´t have to do this!" Exo said.

Foxy looked at him and stopped. There was only one rope left, and Foxy was holding it with his paw and so close to cut it. He start thinking about what Exo said.

"Foxy! What are you doing? You need to cut that rope now!" Toy Chica yelled.

"Not yet..." Foxy said.

Sabrina hold her head and growled. She was no longer stunned. She then charged at Foxy, dragging her claws to the floor.

Exo and Toy Chica looked at Foxy confused. What was he planning to do? Foxy looked at Sabrina. It seems that he was waiting for the right moment.

Suddenly, Foxy cut the rope. His pirate ship started to fall. Sabrina didn´t noticed, but when she heared the pirate ship creaking, she stoped and turned around. She yelled in fear as she pirate ship fall down.

"No! What have you done?!" Exo asked Foxy in anger.

But Foxy stood there motionless. The pirate ship then fall over Sabrina with a big crash, and dust rised from the ship.

Toy Chica, Foxy and Exo covered their faces. They cought a little bit. Exo fall to his knees when he saw the now broken pirate ship.

"Why have you do this?! I told there must be another way! Why you do this?!" Exo asked Foxy in anger.

But Foxy giggled and started walking through his broken pirate ship.

"C´mon lad, this is my ship, and I know the right spots to survive when it fall over someone," Foxy said while grabbing a white paw from the broken wood stacks.

It was Sabrina. She was still alive, but she passed out due to the impact, and she was hurt. Exo sighed in relief, as well as Toy Chica.

"I-I´m sorry for acting that way... I-I just didn´t know what to do..." Toy Chica said to Exo.

Exo then hugged her.

"It´s ok. She is alive, that´s what matter now," he said.

Then, Foxy walked toward them, with Sabrina on his arms.

"So? What are we suppossed to do with her now?" Foxy asked.

"I know what to do," Toy Chica said as he opened Sabrina´s mouth.

She then found the chip that Vincent use to control her. Toy Chica took it off her mouth as smashed it. Sabrina was now free.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. When she saw Exo, she smiled and jumped at him.

"Exo! It´s good to see you again! I was so worried about you!" she said hugging her.

"I-I missed you too Sabrina, and I´m glad to have you back," he said nervously.

Sabrina then looked at Toy Chica and Foxy.

"I´m sorry... I´m really am. That guy, Vincent, he was"

"Controlling you, we know that darling," Toy Chica interrupted.

"But it´s ok. We are gonna bring yer friends back. Vincent is gonna pay!" Foxy said with a smile.

Sabrina smiled, but then she looked down at the floor.

"Pat... is he really deactivated?" she asked.

Exo nodded slowly.

"Yes. He was about to kill me, when someone helped me and teared off his upper jaw," Exo said.

Sabrina sigh.

"I´m going to miss him," she said.

But there was no time to talk. The rest of the gang needed their help. So then, Foxy, Exo, Sabrina and Toy Chica walked out Pirate Cove. Then, they saw a brown a big bear lifting a blue bunny by her neck and stangle her.

**hi guys! am here now with chapter 28. she is lucky to live isnt it? you thought she was going to die? if there are anyone here who loves her, am warning you, you might get your hearts broken. and well am out of question for this chapter lol. besides, i also gotta do my homwork. well, see ya next chapter!**


End file.
